Harry's Last Stand Against Voldemort
by Achilles4
Summary: After being turned down from Dumbeldore's Order, Harry starts his own. Now with odd dreams about a solstice and training, will Harry make it see another year or go to be with his mother, father, and Sirius?
1. Ride Home and Revelations

Harry Potter's Last Stand  
  
J.K. Rowling's owns all of the characters in this story except for Sarah who I made up.  
  
Lost deep in thought on the way home from the train station, Harry Potter contemplated whether God made a mistake when he allowed Harry to be created and born into this world. In Harry's mind so far all he had accomplished in doing while on this earth was to bring pain and suffering among the people he loved and cherished. His mother and father where the first to be murdered because of him, Cedric Diggory was second to die, and then third was his godfather Sirus; who had died three weeks earlier at the Department of Mysteries. The images of these people continued to flash through his mind over and over during the last couple of weeks since his godfather's death.  
Bringing him out of his depressing thoughts was the hand of his Uncle striking him across his face. "Now you listen to me boy, I don't give a rats ass what those freaks say to me because I will do what ever I please to my nephew, and there is not a darn thing they can do about it. Petunia and I have been talking after we had a little conversation with that old fool Dumbedore or whatever his name is, and we have decided that if those freaks ever harm a member of our family then we will take you to an orphanage, and be rid of you and your abnormality. See it seems that Petunia is the reason that you must keep coming back to our house year after year to strengthen the darn spell that your freaky mother placed on you when you were a baby. So they want do a thing to me except throw threats around because if we decide not to take you back again then that spell will be broken" Uncle Vernon said in a quite proud tone.  
Two days later after his trip home from the trains station Harry could be found staring out into the night sky fighting back tears and wishing that he could just talk again with his godfather. He wished he could just here his godfather say that things would be okay and that soon he would be able to leave those dreaded Dursley's, but Harry knew that was not a possibility any longer. Again being waken out of his thoughts was his owl Hedwig flying in through the window and dropping a letter onto his lap. "Thanks girl," Harry said as he opened up the letter that had been brought to him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you doing? Remember to tell us if those relatives of yours' are mistreating you in any way, and I will personally come out there myself and take care of them for you. Everything is going as well as can be expected right now, so far we haven't heard a thing about Voldemot, but we are still on the look out.  
All of the order says hi and that they all miss you. You want believe how hard I had to fight to be the one that got to right you your letters. That just goes to show you how much we all love you. I am really sorry you have not been able to receive letters from your friends, it's just we don't want to take any chances of them being intercepted, but I can assure you that your friends are fine, and they send their love as well.  
As for me, I want you to promise and tell me if anything is bothering you. I want try to say that I understand what you are going through, but I will always listen to you and help you the best I can. Remember that letting your emotions out to someone is not a sign of weakness, but a way to help you through your grieving process. Remus also wants me to add that he feels the same way that I do on this topic, and that he will always be here for you to. Well remember that if we do not receive a letter from you in three days that we are coming to check on you.  
  
Love always, Tonks and the Order  
  
Harry was at a loss for words after he finished reading the letter from Tonks and the order. He had gotten rather close with Tonks last year and was always close with Remus after his third year, but he had had no clue how much they cared for him. Rising a little out of his depression he decided to right his reply back tonight.  
  
Dear Tonks,  
  
Since you have been deemed my letter writer, I hope you do not mind if I just write to you and then you can tell everyone else what I say. If you do not like this plan then just write to me and tell me to stop and I'll quit. Sorry in advance if this is not okay. As for your first question, I am okay, but the Dursley's are not taking to well to the threats that everyone gave them about my treatment. It's not bad though, you don't have to come out here for that really, I am okay. It's just been real hard with Sir.. Tell everyone hello for me.  
  
Harry  
  
A knew wave of sadness just landed in the pit of Harry's stomach. I can't dump my problems on Tonks or the order no matter how much I want to, it's just wrong, and there is no way I'm going to tell her how the Dursley's are treating me. I mean what good will it do for her to worry about me having a bloody nose and a few bruised ribs when she is in danger already. No, I will not tell her or anyone what is going on, it is my fault already that my parents, godfather, and Cedric died; no one else will die because of me. With this new found determination Harry sent Hegwig with his letter on her way and vowed that he would become the strongest wizard that he can be so that he can defeat Voldemort, and stop anyone else he loves from being hurt. 


	2. Optometrist and Punishment

Chapter Two  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Two weeks had passed since Harry had vowed to defeat Voldemort and had started a journal of spells and curses that he thought would help him in defeating Voldemort.  
I can't believe all of the useful spells in my course books that I have overlooked over the years. It just goes to show me how stupid I have been over the years. Along with my course books, the book I received last year from Remus and Sirus, and the books I took from the D.A. room, there are enough things in here to easily prepare me for my fight against Voldemort. Among the books Harry had taken from the D.A. room where:  
  
How To Prefect Curses That Should Be Illegal and (The ones That Are),  
  
The Worst and Most Painful Hexes That Are Know To The Wizarding World,  
  
How to Shield Yourself from Any Spell or Curse,  
  
How to Make Your Magic Be As Powerful As Possible,  
  
How To Teach Yourself To Become an Animagus,  
  
The Most Potent Potions,  
  
How to Aperate, And How to Use It While Fighting  
  
I believe I have learned more in these two weeks then I have in the five years that I have been going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Boy get down here now, or you will not be going to the optometrist to get your new glasses," Uncle Vernon yelled from down stairs.  
  
In a flash Harry was down the stairs and was being confronted by Uncle Vernon. "Now you listen here Boy, the only reason you are getting these new glasses is because my insurance is paying for them, so you will do twice as many chores when you get home, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said. What Vernon didn't know was that Harry was also planning on buying himself some contacts as well as the new glasses he was receiving from the money he converted back at Gringotts last year.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Harry found himself alone at the eye doctor trying to pick out the new frames for his glasses.  
  
"Excuse me, do you need some help picking out your frames sweetie," asked the clerk that worked the front desk of the optometrist.  
  
"Yeah, actually I have no idea what kind of frames I need, I have never got to choose before, but I can tell you I don't want thick frames like my old ones," Harry smiled as he replied to the office clerk.  
  
"Well lets see you definitely do not want frames like those other ones, but here try these thin lightweight frames here. They will frame you face nicely, and I couldn't help but notice that you have also put in for two pairs of contacts," the lady said.  
  
"Oh yes, I will take these frames, thank you, and I am planning on wearing my clear contacts a majority of the time, and my frames when I am in my common room reading and studying," Harry replied.  
  
"Well what about your blue colored contacts you ordered, when will you wear those, and why on earth would you want to cover up those beautiful emerald eyes you have now," said the lady.  
  
"I am only buying those for some fun, you know, I am quite recognizable with the eye color I have now, and I would like for people to not be able to pick me out so easily by my eyes on occasion," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, well here is your two pair of contacts and glasses, seeing as you are our only patient right now, the doctor was able to finish them in a hurry. I dare say with the new contacts and frames you are going to be fighting the little girls off when they get sight of you," She said.  
  
Harry could feel himself growing warm in the face while he paid for his contacts, and said a quick goodbye to the nice lady at the counter. As Harry walked out of the office he could see his Uncle was turning a dark shade of purple while tapping his fingers on the hood of the overly clean car.  
  
"Get in now," said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry knew right away that he was in serious trouble he just was not quite sure how much trouble he was in.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said.  
  
"Ten minutes, ten minutes you kept me waiting. You will pay for that you little brat. I told you specifically to not keep me waiting, but yet you insist to disobey me. Now you will be dealt with severely," Uncle Vernon said in venomous way.  
  
Harry just gulped and prayed that his uncle would not go to far. So far his uncle had stayed away from his face so that people could not see the marks, but mainly focused on his back with a belt, and punches to his chest and stomach. Only twice had his uncle got careless and struck him in the face.  
  
As Harry walked into the house he new he was in for a beating. As soon as the front door closed he felt a great stinging sensation going across his back, which caused him to wince in surprise.  
  
"Up to your room now you freak," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
As soon as they reached Harry's room, Uncle Vernon unleashed an assault on Harry's back that was more then Harry could take. After about ten hard lashes Harry had silent tears rolling down his face, while he wished Tonks was here holding him and talking softly to him while he continued to endure the pain his uncle was making him go through. After about five more blows which a couple his Uncle slapped across his arms he stopped, and said in a chirpy type voice, "That will teach you to disobey me again." And then left the room. After a couple of minutes of just lying there He slowly curled himself up in a bawl and silently cried himself to sleep wishing he were anywhere but here. 


	3. Owl Reults

Chapter Three  
Owl Results  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Two more weeks had passed since that dreadful night where Harry had to sleep on the floor because he was in so much pain he was not able to pull himself into his bed. Of course he neglected to tell Tonks of the beatings he was receiving from his Uncle. Which Harry considered himself lucky. So far he had only got a beating once a week, and his Uncle had stopped making him do chores, so this gave him much more time to study. Harry was also greatly surprised when his Aunt started bringing his meals up to his room so they did not have to eat with him, and more to his astonishment she was actually giving him enough food so that he did not look underfed any longer.  
  
As Harry got a look in the mirror he could see that he was now around 5'10", and was now actually weighing around 145 pounds. He could also see that he had developed a few muscles over the summer, but he could recall that his dad did not have large muscles either from what Harry could remember from Snape's pensive. In Harry's mind his Aunt was actually rewarding Harry, because his Uncle stress level had greatly decreased since he started letting his frustration out on Harry once a week.  
  
Just then Hegwig flew in through the open window with a bulging envelope tied to her leg. "Whatcha got their girl," Harry said to his owl that was now nibbling affectionately on his ear as she watched Harry open up his mail. Harry was quite curious as to why the order had sent him so much mail. The first thing he pulled out was his every three-day letter from Tonks that Harry had grown to love over the summer. He and Tonks had grown considerably closer together over the summer as well as he and Remus.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you sweetie? I hope you are doing well, and I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you finally told me you where having nightmares at night. I really wish I could be there for you when you wake up, but I am there with you in spirit, and I want you never to forget that. As to what you are dreaming about, I know it is hard for you to continue to see your parents and your godfather die. I found myself crying after I read that part of your letter, and the only thing I can think of to tell you to try to change your dreams is to think of something happy before you go to bed. I know it is not much help, but try to think of me when you wake up and know that I love you very much. Remus said as he is now watching me write that he says the exact same thing.  
Now you are probably wondering what on earth is in the package that we have sent you, and to answer that question it is your owls of course. Now I want you to stop reading this letter right this instance young man and look at your O.W.L.S.  
  
As requested Harry laid down the note and pulled the official looking paper out that read,  
  
((( Mr. Harry James Potter, your official O.W.L.S scores are listed below, and we congratulate you on reaching this part of your schooling, seeing as how your scores lay heavily on what you may wish to choose in your career.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Exceed Expectations  
  
Charms Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination Acceptable  
  
Astronomy Poor  
  
History of Magic Acceptable  
  
Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions Outstanding  
  
Herbology Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts Outstanding  
  
Yours truly, Millisa Grudebank Head of The O.W.L.S Testing  
(((  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooo! "I can't believe it, I did it. Oh this is great, Hegwig look at these scores, Oh I can't believe it," Harry said. I hope Ron did well to, it's a no brainer with Hermione, but oh this is great, Harry thought. After a little more excitement and talking and brandishing his O.W.L.S results to the sky for his parents and godfather to see, he quickly picked up his letter to finish.  
  
Harry I can not tell you how proud I am of you. I can just see you tagging along behind me as a newly Aurora. Remus has barley being able to contain himself, and again he is watching over my shoulder to make sure I tell you how proud he is of you, and between you and me, I think he is taking credit for your outstanding in DADA. Moody wants me to also tell you that he thinks he deserves some credit for your "E" in Transfiguration seeing as how he cast that charm on you last year, but I personally think he is bonkers. Because If I remember correctly even though I didn't tell you how to do it, you specifically saw me change my hair color and nose a few times, so that score you got because of me. Face it Harry, where would you be without us, especially me, Ouch Remus just pinched me. Oh yeah, no one is touching the O.W.L result you got in potions, but I doubt that git Snape is too happy. I just want to congratulate you on that in advance.  
  
On the last note be sure you look at the note from Professor McGonagall. I think you will find it to your liking.  
  
With much love, Tonks and the order  
  
P.S. more love from me though. WINK, WINK  
  
Not being able to wipe the goofy smile off of his face he dug into the envelope again for the last peace of parchment that come from his head of house.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Well I am exspecially happy that you did not let me down with your attempts to obtain the scores you would need in becoming an Auror. Do not worry, I have already taken the privilege of writing to Umbrige with your scores. So now that I know you can do it, I will not except anything be top level work from you from now on. It gives me great pleasure to watch you succeed in life. Just between you and me I have taken a particular liking to you and want you to succeed in life, as well as everyone else, but you most of all. However, that is not favoritism in no way shape or form is that clear. Also it has been brought to my attention that all student that will be six years and up will be allowed to do magic as long as it is not in front of muggles. In your case where your relatives know about magic it is okay for you to do it in front of them. Your book list is also in closed in this letter, but Tonks and Remus have already bought your things for you out of your Gringotts account. I look forward to seeing you on September 1.  
  
Deputy Head Mistress,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
I can do magic, well this has turned out to be one of the best days of my life Harry thought. Now I can practice all of the things I have learned over the summer. I will first however, write my letter back to Tonks.  
  
Dear Tonks,  
  
Wow can you believe it, I had no idea I would do that well in potions. You guys can take credit for what you want, but my name is on the certificate. I also can't believe I am allowed to do magic. You know I have been giving it great thought, and I would like to join the order along with the rest of you. What do you think? I have really learned quite a lot over the summer seeing as how my Uncl... seeing as how my summer has been rather boring, I have had a lot of time to study. I truly think I am ready. Well I want bore you guys any longer, and I really wish I could see you and Remus, but I know that you are busy. Keep up the good work, and please be careful. I don't want to lose you too, or Remus, will you tell him that for me. Well I am going to try and get some sleep.  
  
Love always, Harry  
  
"Here you go Hegwig will you deliver this letter to Tonks for me? Thanks Girl," Harry said. Now what can I start to work on? Opening the journal Harry started with all of the spells and curses he had memorized and started to work.  
  
Three hours later one exhausted Harry plumped himself down on his bead where he started to read through his book for more tips on helping him become an animagus. "Let's see so far from the book on animagus I learned to make my hair grow longer and change colors. I know it doesn't help me with my animal form, but it will help in changing my appearance," Harry said allowed to himself. I've got an idea, let me put my contacts in and grow my hair longer so it can cover my face, and see what I look like, Harry thought. After Harry had placed his blue contact lenses in and grew his hair to about shoulder length he stepped up in front of the mirror standing in the corner of his room. The image that greeted Harry made him look in the mirror a second time to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The image that was greeting him looked nothing like him, and he knew that no one would recognize him in this disguise, and with the added two inches he had grown. He had started his growth spurt at the end of the last school year, but no one not even him had taken much notice to it. "I'm glad Mrs. Weasley bought those adjusting robes for me last year," Harry said to himself.  
  
Being quite pleased with his new disguise he took out his contacts, and made his hair go back to its normal length, which also brought along its spikiness, and went to bed. Just as he was nodding off into another fitful night's sleep he remembered that tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday. 


	4. Intruders and Coldness

Chapter four  
  
"BOY DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN, GET DOWN HERE AND BRING ME MY COFFE, NOW," Uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and with a small growl he slowly made his way down to the kitchen to serve his over weight uncle and cousin the breakfast that was no more then two steps away from them to start with. As he arrived in the kitchen Vernon, was eyeing Harry with a somewhat odd look.  
  
"Now listen here boy, we are all going over to Aunt Marge's house for the day and night, so as our birthday gift from us we will just lock you in your room today, instead of you having to go along with us," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Harry had a hard time fighting back the small smile that was creeping up on his face, but gave a quick nod, grabbed some toast from the counter and ran back to his room as fast as he could. "Unbelievable a whole day without the Dursley's. Sirus have you being pulling a few strings for me up there or something," Harry said.  
  
Two hours later Harry was practicing his apparating skills in his room. Okay now Harry just concentrate on the other side of the door and will yourself there, and for the love, do not splinch yourself. That is not a sight I want Tonks or Remus to see me in Harry thought. Well here goes nothing, as Harry closed his eyes he willed most of all to be on the other side of his bedroom door, and with a small pop Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the other side of his door. HAH! I did it well; this will come in quite handy after reading the tips from the book I took from the D.A. room last year. So for the rest of the day Harry practices his spells and apparating till it was night outside.  
  
Apparating to his bed, Harry decided he would turn in early for his birthday present to himself, when he heard a loud crash in the kitchen. With his mind working in over drive Harry hopped out of bed grew his hair to shoulder length and put in his colored contacts. If it was death eaters they may not take him to Voldemort if the did not think it was him. Harry slowly made his way down the steps and crept to the door of the kitchen where he could here muffled bickering going back and forth.  
  
Great what do I do now, Harry thought? There are three of them and one of me, Come on Harry think. Harry saw that the three of them all had their wands out, so before they knew he was there Harry yelled "Expelliarmus". Instantly all three wands flew out of the intruder's hands and come sailing over landing in front of Harry's feet. Wow, Harry thought that book on increasing your magic strength is quite useful, Harry thought. Flicking on the light switch the three people that where standing in front of Harry was none other then Tonks, Remus, and Moody. Harry wanted to make sure that they were whom they appeared to be since Tonks had not written to him about them coming over for a visit, so he decided he would ask them a few questions.  
  
"Who are you? No what are you doing here? Where is Harry? If you have laid one finger on him I swear I will kill you with my bare hands," Tonks said in an anger yet fearful voice.  
  
"If you three answer your questions correctly, I will take you to Harry, understood?" Harry said. After receiving a nod from the three in front of him Harry proceeded to ask the questions to each of them that he knew they could only answer.  
  
"Remus when Harry was in his third year what is the thing that you gave back to him after he got in trouble with Snape that you, his father, godfather, and Peter made?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Marauders Map," Remus replied instantly. "Now where is Har," Remus tried to say before Harry started his next question towards Tonks.  
  
"Tonks, what did Harry ask you to teach him when he first met you that day in his room?" Harry asked.  
  
"He wanted me to teach him how to change his appearance since I can because of what I am. Now where is Harry you bastard, I want to see him now," Tonks said as her voice was cracking and a single tear traveled down her face.  
  
Seeing this Harry could not ask Moody his question because he knew two out of three was good enough and he didn't want to see Tonks in the state she was currently in. So Harry nodded his head, stooped down and picked up their wands and tossed each back their respective wands. "Okay, its really you guys" Harry said, and made his hair go back to its normal length, and replaced his blue contacts with his new glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry Tonks, I just wanted to make sure you are who you guys appeared to be," Harry said just before he got pulled into a fierce hug by Tonks where she held him as if the world depended on it.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you scared me to death, but I am proud you are thinking safely," Tonks said as more silent tears traveled down her face that was now occupied by a huge grin.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sweetie," Tonks said quickly followed along by Remus who was patting him on the back and Moody who was fighting back a smirk as he watched Tonks treat Harry as if he were her own child. Never in his day did Moody think he would ever see Tonks act this way towards someone else after the way he had seen her go off on other people.  
  
"Now lets go pack your trunk and head back toward head quarters," Tonk said. "I'm sure you have enough of this dreaded place."  
  
"That's a goody idea you two hurry up and get packed while Moody and I stand guard down here," Remus said as Tonks and Harry were making their way up the stairs toward Harry's bedroom.  
  
"So where are you guys taking me Tonks, I mean any place is better then here?" Harry said.  
  
"Where going back to Grimmauld Place, Hun, and we are flying again, which I'm sure is to your liking," Tonks said in a cheery voice.  
  
Harry was left speechless. The one place that Harry could think of right now that he did not want to be is back at Sirius's house. I can't go back their Harry thought. Tonks seeing his drastic mood change quickly came over to him and put a comforting are around his shoulders as the both set down on his bed.  
  
"I know it will be hard Harry, but Sirius would not want you to stay away from his old house just because he is not here any longer," Tonks said in a soothing voice. "Trust me on this Harry, and plus there is an order meeting taking place in two days, and Remus and I thought that it would be a great chance for you to voice your opinion about joining to Dumbeldore then," Tonks said.  
  
"Really, do you think he will let me join, I mean I have learned a lot over the summer, and my magic has gotten a lot stronger? Plus I can now apparate, Illegally yes, but I can still all the same, so we don't have to fly If you guys don't want to," Harry said. Quickly pushing aside the depressing thoughts he felt about going back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Well Harry, I am quite impressed, but Moody is set on his ways when he makes a plan, so I think we will stick with flying. Now I want you to put on a sweater and a jacket seeing as it is going to get extremely cold in that altitude, Remus, Moody and I have already charmed our cloaks to keep out the cold and the dampness from the air. That thin T-shirt you have on now will do nothing in keeping out the cold," Tonks said.  
  
"TONKS GET HARRY DOWN HERE NOW THERE ARE DEMENTORS COMING UP THE STREET," Remus called as he was looking anxiously out the living room window.  
  
Forgetting completely about the jacket and sweater both Tonks and Harry ran down the stairs with his trunk in tow, and out the back door where all four of them took off directly into the night sky.  
  
Few, that was close Harry thought to himself after they had left Surrey behind, and was now heading towards Grimmauld Place. However, 20 more minutes of flying just below the clouds and Harry was chilled to the bone. "Harry sweetie, I know your cold but its only five more minutes, Tonks said to him as her and Remus flew on either side of Harry to keep him steady. Harry vaguely herd someone telling him five more minutes as his teeth chattered vigorously, and he had no idea how he was still on his broom because he had become completely numb.  
  
"Start your descent now," Moody said. We are approaching Grimmauld fast, and then we will be out of the cold. No more then thirty seconds later the four of them landed with a soft thud, well three landed, while Harry just fell into Remus as his legs went slack with his weight. Remus quickly swept Harry up with Tonks holding on to Harry's hand as the ran into the house where Moody had already started a fire to warm them all up in front of. Remus gently laid Harry down in front of the fire where Tonks wrapped her arms around his chilled body and vigorously tried to rub warmth back into Harry's hands.  
  
"I panicked, I wasn't thinking, how could I have been so stupid? Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I should have grabbed a jacket for you before we left," Tonks scolded herself aloud.  
  
Remus came back a few seconds later with an over sized sweater that he had pulled from Harry trunk for him to put on.  
  
"Here Tonks, slip this on him it should help to keep in the heat. He will be warm in no time," Remus said.  
  
"Okay, but his shirt he has on now will have to go it is to damp against his body. As gently as she could Tonks pulled Harry's T-shirt off him revealing numerous belt marks that were criss-crossed along Harry's back, and fairly large sized bruise on his stomach.  
  
"Oh my god, Oh my god, they hurt him Remus, they hurt him, look at these marks," Tonks cried as she held an incoherent Harry that was shivering uncontrollably in her arms. As softly as she could she put his sweater on him that Remus had brought, and quickly pulled him back into her arms where Harry fell asleep against her. 


	5. Dumbeldore's Answer and the Face Off

Chapter Five  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What are we going to do, there is no way he can go back to that house now. This thing could have been going on all summer, or worse. I just don't understand why he didn't tell any of us in his letters. Why would he keep something like this to himself?" Tonks said to Remus and Moody who were sitting in chairs that sat on opposite ends of the couch that she was sitting on with Harry asleep with his head resting on her lap.  
  
"I would say that Potter here did not tell us because he did not want us to think he was weak, and couldn't take care of a little muggle. Well, okay I wouldn't say little, but you get my point. You said that he wants to join the order, well he probably didn't want us to know so we could hold it against him, and I think we should respect his wishes and keep it a secret," said Moody.  
  
"I do have a one question for you though Tonks, and I hope you don't take any affence to this, but why have you started being so motherly towards Harry?" Moody asked.  
  
"Because I want to, and he needs me, if you must know, and if you have a problem with that then please keep it to yourself," Tonks said in an irritated way.  
  
"Easy Tonks, Moody didn't mean anything by it, he was just curious. I mean I asked you the same question when you fought us so hard to be the one to write his letters to him," Remus said.  
  
"I know, it's just, when I saw him for the first time in fourteen years last year, I couldn't help but see how he looked exactly like James, but with those beautiful eyes that he got from Lilly. Can you remember Remus when Harry was about eight months old how those eyes of his would instantly brighten when he would see you, Sirius, or me? Seeing those eyes again last year just brought all of those memories back. Then when I was talking to his friend Hermione last year, she told me when we were talking about how quickly Harry had taken to Sirius, that Harry was worried that his mother would be upset with him since he knew so much about James, and so little about her. I don't know but from that point on I have wanted to be there for Harry more than anything, and no one is going to stop me from doing just that," said Tonks as she gently stroked Harry's hair.  
  
DING, DONG. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! TRASH AND TRAITORS ARE IN MY HOME! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the picture of Sirius's mother yelled as Remus quickly tried to let in who ever was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh Albus, it's nice of you to stop by, would you like some tea? Harry, Tonks, and Moody are all in the drawing room," said Remus.  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful, I trust your flight was okay, and that you got him here safely since I didn't here a word from any of you last night," Dumbeldore said.  
  
"No he is here safely, except he got quite a chill without having on proper clothing. We had to leave in quite a hurry, but he seems fine now, and he may still be asleep in the other room if my silencing charm worked. I think Harry also has something he would like to ask everyone today at the meeting if that would be okay with you," Remus said.  
  
Albus just stood there with a knowing look towards Remus that he knew quite well what Harry was going to ask. "Yes that will be fine Remus, I believe I will just wait in the other room with them till the rest of the order arrives if that is okay with you," Dumbeldore said."  
  
About twenty minutes later all of the order had arrived and went to the kitchen to have their meeting while Remus told Harry to wait in the drawing room till he called him in.  
  
Harry could vaguely hear everyone talking, and an occasional outburst from one of the members, but he couldn't make out really what the topic was about. Okay Harry this is your chance to make a difference. They need you and it is time you be a man, and do something about what's going on, Harry thought to himself as he walked back in forth in the drawing room trying to build up the courage he needed to address the order. Surely they know how important this is to me, I mean my parents and Sirius where all members of the order, and I think it is time I try to get back at the people who have taken everything away from me that I cherished.  
  
"Harry, the meeting is over now, it's time for you to address the order about you joining, if you are ready?" Remus said.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," said Harry as they made their way into the kitchen were the rest of the order were sitting.  
  
"Hello their dear, how have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her husband kept a firm grasp on her shoulder so she wouldn't go hug him in front of everyone.  
  
"I'm okay, thanks for asking," Harry said.  
  
"Well I believe you are here for a reason are you not Potter, or are we all going to just ogle at him. Quite frankly I see far to much of him as it is," Snape said.  
  
"Yes actually," said Harry after he glared coldly at Snape.  
  
"I have been thinking a lot about it, and I think it is time I joined the order to help you out the best I can. Tonks, Remus and Moody can all attest to the increase in my magic level, all I need from everyone else is a chance and their acceptance," Harry said in as bold a tone as he could muster.  
  
As Harry looked at all of the faces present, he could see Tonks and Remus nodding and smiling. Moody, well I can never tell by his facial expressions seeing as he doesn't really have any now. Snape looked like he was ready to go berserk, and Molly looked like she was on the verge of pulling her hair out if Dumbeldore agreed. As Harry eyes traveled over to the aged headmaster, he could see Dumbeldore with his fingers steepled staring at Harry with a look he could not really decipher.  
  
"Harry, it is a great honor as I am sure everyone here feels that you want to join the order of the phoenix.  
  
"Humph," mumbled Snape.  
  
I have known for quite some time that you would want to pledge you services to the order, and I am proud that you have not let me down," Dumbeldore said to Harry.  
  
This is it Harry thought I am finally going to make my parents and Sirius proud of me. I am finally going to be a part of something. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"However, my answer is no, I cannot allow you into the order at this time. When I feel you are ready I will come myself and ask for your services, but until then I ask that you lay low, and stay out of trouble," Dumbeldore said in the all annoying calm tone of voice.  
  
Harry felt like a bucket of ice water had just been poured into his stomach. I don't understand he thought to himself. I am the one who must defeat Voldemort and yet I am not good enough for the order. The order my parents fought in. The order my godfather fought in and died, and I am not good enough for it. Harry had a million thoughts running through his head as he felt a hand come to rest on his arm, bringing him out of his stopper.  
  
"I'm tired, I believe I am going to go to bed now," Harry said. As quickly as he could while maintaining his dignity, Harry made his way up the stairs to the bedroom that he shared with Ron last year. As he was making his way up to his room he could hear Tonks and Remus voicing their opinions to Albus about his answer.  
  
"How could you Albus, you didn't have to actually let him do anything. All he wanted was to be a part of something, and to feel that he was making an effort toward stopping the evil that is going on now," Tonks said.  
  
"You know what Tonks, I am surprised that you or Remus did not take into consideration Harry's well being. Did you ever think of that? I thought you were trying to push you way into Harry's life where he would look at you as more of a parent figure then just a friend. I for one stand behind Albus whole heartily and since I consider Harry as one of my own children, I question your judgment towards Harry. You two best not forget that Harry is still a child and he needs us to help him along the way and to keep him out of danger," Mrs. Weasley said towards Tonks and Remus.  
  
"Molly, Harry loves you very much and has always felt close to you and your family, but I warn you now, and I will not say this again, that you best never say that I don't have Harry's best interest at heart again. I love him as much or more then anyone, and I will die to protect him. Now I am quite aware that you have taken it upon yourself to look after Harry as one of your own. Well so have I, I may not have the experience you do in dealing with children, but I will take care of Harry as I know Lilly would have wanted," Tonks said with her voice continually getting higher till Remus cut in.  
  
"Well I think that does it for this meeting. I'll walk you all out," Remus said as he and Arthur tried to pull Molly out of the kitchen where she and Tonks were staring daggers at each other.  
  
"You think just because Harry has gotten close to you as well that you can become a mother figure to him to. Now you listen here Nymphadora Tonks, Harry is not some doll that you can show love and affection to and them toss him aside when you don't feel that way any longer, and I will not stand here and let you do that to him. He has been through too much, and his little heart can not take any more cracks," Molly said as if she could pounce on Tonks at any second.  
  
"I would never do that to Harry, I love that boy as if he was my own flesh and blood. I was there when he was born and helped take care of him while Lilly and James where still alive. And I plan to never let Harry leave my grasps again. I don't know if this is because you are jealous that Harry feels this way toward me as he does toward you, but I will not let you stand in my way. Harry deserves as much love as he can get, and I know completely that I am the one to do it," Tonks said as if challenging Molly to say something else.  
  
"Well where were you before a year ago? I didn't see you then as Harry's mother figure. As a matter of fact, I remember quite well that Harry arrived at the train station alone when he was only eleven years old and looking quite lost. The poor dear didn't even now how to go through the gate. I hope you are not doing this for him now because Harry has become even more famous then he was before, since he and Albus where the only ones who went public about You-Know-Who being back," Molly said in an accusatory tone.  
  
"GET OUT, GET OUT OF HERE NOW, and don't you ever voice that opinion of me towards Harry ever or you will be sorry," Tonks hissed with tears streaking down here face.  
  
"Quite a scary situation if you ask me. I would rather dress in drag and visit a muggle jail then have to go into a room where those to brauds are facing off again," Mundungus said to Kingsley Shacklebolt as they were walking out the front door.  
  
That night Harry lay awake in bed oblivious to the fact that Tonks and Molly Weasley had faced off about Harry while he was feeling crestfallen after being denied acceptance into the order from Dumbeldore.  
  
I won't let you down mom, dad, and Sirius. I promise I will think of something. It's my fight and I don't care what Dumbeldore says, Harry thought as he tried to fall asleep on the lumpy mattress beneath him.  
  
(((  
Thank you for all of the reviews everyone. I won't tell you exactly what is going on yet, you will have to wait for the next chapter and see, but I would like to clear up a few things. One I know that the Dursley's in the book have never really hit Harry, but there are things that could have taken place in this story anyhow that could have effected their thinking. I also took a different approach on Harry's depression. I know in the book he is not (everyone dies because of me), but the way he feels in my story fits my story plot better. I am also sorry for those of you who wanted Tonks and Harry to have a relationship. Tonks is one of my favorite characters now, but I think she is just to old for Harry. This chapter should have explained Tonks's intentions toward Harry. Trust me though Harry will definitely find someone later, and if you want though to I could let Tonks get together with someone as well. It is not in my story plan, but I am flexible if it is what everyone would like. Until then I hope you enjoy, and all reviews are welcome, and thanks again for taking your time to review. 


	6. Meeting Sarah and The Secret Order

Chapter Six  
  
Knock, Knock. "Harry are you up yet? We are starting to eat breakfast before we head to the train station," said Tonks behind Harry's door.  
  
Harry slowly climbed out of bed and opened the door to meet an anxious looking Tonks on the other side. "Hey Tonks, you're up early. Normally Remus is the only one up before eight," Harry joked.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that I have been up for twenty minutes now, thank you very much," said Tonks as she visibly relaxed after seeing Harry wasn't still upset over last night.  
  
One hour later Harry was receiving hugs from Tonks and pats on the back from Remus and Moody at the entrance to platform 9 ¾. " Remember what I said Harry if you don't write us every once in a while then we will come and embarrass you in front of the hole school, and believe me I can do it. You best not forget that I was a proud member of the Marauders," Remus said. "Okay said Harry I will," as he gave Tonks one more quick hug before he ran through the barrier.  
  
Harry was a little early, and since he couldn't board the train yet he decided just to stand there a while and see if he could spot his best friends Ron and Hermione. Seeing as he couldn't set with them on the train he at least wanted to say hi to them before they got back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Boo! Hehehe. I scare tu didn't I," Said a little girl with black hair.  
  
"Me daddy tols me aw time I could scare the pant off a boogedy man. Tu think so?" Asked the little girl with glee in her eyes.  
  
"Well, my pants are certainly still on, but I think you are on your way," Harry said.  
  
"Hehehe. Tu funny. My mummy said that tu ere a izard," said the girl proudly.  
  
"My big sissy Sawa is a wik," said the girl, and my name is Cindy and I am fwee, said Cindy as if this information should be posted on all of the billboards in Europe.  
  
"I am a wizard said Harry. I bet you will be a witch some day too, just like your big sister," said Harry.  
  
"Ahhh nooooooo. Nope," said the little girl shaking her head vigorously.  
  
"Well maybeee. Firs though my daddy say I a princess," Said the girl as proud as could be.  
  
After a little pause where it look like the youngster was in deep thought she blurted out "Tu think I could be bowt," She asked questionably.  
  
"I think you just may be the best princess/witch in the world," Harry said.  
  
"Yeahhhhhh!" Said the little girl as she wrapped her arms around one of Harry's legs taking him quickly by surprise.  
  
"Cindy want to up," Said the girl  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"Cindy want to up pwease," said the girl with here arms stretched up into the air now.  
  
"Oh you want me to pick you up," Harry said.  
  
The little girl shook her head yes.  
  
"Okay, up you go," said Harry.  
  
"Hehehe," laughed the little girl as Harry held her in his arms.  
  
"Well where is your mummy and daddy at Cindy," Said Harry.  
  
"Ooohhhhhh! I don't know, MUMMY!" cried Cindy.  
  
"Oh don't cry Cindy, you're fine. Here you want to see a magic trick?" Harry asked.  
  
Cindy shook her head where she had it buried into Harry's chest.  
  
"Okay, what's your favorite animal?" Asked Harry.  
  
"GGGUUURRRR!" Cindy said while she was beginning to look up at Harry.  
  
Gur, what the hell is a gur, Harry thought. I have been alive probably 13 years longer then this girl and I have never heard of a Gur.  
  
"A gur Cindy" Said Harry.  
  
No siwy. A GGGUUUURRRR!!! Said Cindy said as if it was plain as day.  
  
"Oh a tiger," said Harry.  
  
"Well Tigers are one of my favorite animals to," Said Harry.  
  
"CINDY MARIA McGREGOR," what have I told you about wondering off?" Cindy's mother said as she walked up behind Harry and Cindy.  
  
" I sorry mummy, I just wanted to talk wiff the izard, tu pointed to," said Cindy as she quickly got down and ran over to her mother.  
  
"Thank you for looking after her, she has never been one to shy away from strangers," said Cindy's mom.  
  
"No problem mam, but I think its time I get on the train. Bye Cindy and stay out of trouble," Harry said, as he was exceptionally glad he was out of that situation. Cute girls and all, but I prefer to converse with people my own edge where I don't have to decipher what different sounds mean in every day language.  
  
Boarding the train Harry was bummed out that he didn't get to at least say hi to his best friends, so he decided to go find and empty compartment were he could look through some more of the books he had taken from the DA room last year.  
  
About forty-five minutes later, Harry was greatly pleased with himself, he had found a charm where he could write something very important on a piece of parchment, and if the witch or wizard was honest and really wanted to do what ever was on the parchment then they could see it, and if they weren't or was not interested then they would just see a blank page. Just then the compartment door slid open revealing a very pretty girl that had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought this compartment was empty, I'll leave you alone now," said the girl.  
  
"NO, I mean no," Harry said as he could feel himself blush a little, but quickly recovered. You don't have to leave, I mean there is plenty of room in this compartment if you don't mind sharing with me that is," Harry said.  
  
"Oh that would be lovely, I'm new here and I don't know anyone. My name is Sarah by the way what's yours?" Sarah asked  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter, and its nice to meet you. If you are new here which school did you transfer from?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh I didn't transfer from a school, I was home schooled. Yeah, it was nice to stay at home with my mother, father, and little sister, but we all felt that it was time I finally went to Hogwarts where my parents attended, plus when I went to the Ministry to take my O.W.L test they told us that it would be a good idea if I went to a accredited school now that I will be in my six year." And Merlin's Beard I can't believe you are Harry Potter." Sarah said.  
  
"Well I hope we can be friends if you want, and your little sister isn't by any chance named Cindy is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup, nothing quite like her, how did you know? Oh don't answer that. I bet she ran up to you and just started chatting away didn't she." Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah, she's as cute as a button, but you can tell she is a handful," Harry said.  
  
"That's and understatement, but as to your earlier suggestion, I would be honored to be your friend, I was quite nervous about meeting you to start with. I was afraid you would be like that git I met out in the hall named Draco." Sarah said.  
  
"Well I will give you a word of advice, stay clear away from him and his goons, they are a real pain," Harry said.  
  
The door to the compartment slid open again revealing Dean, Neville, and Luna. "Hey Harry we have been looking all over for you. We were all wondering as well as some other members if you were still planning on doing the D.A because we are definitely in, especially after what Ginny, Neville, and Luna has told us all," Dean said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, D.A is still all go, but I think there is going to be some serious changes that going to take place in the group. Do me a favor and round up everyone that was in the group last year and tell them to meet me at the same place we met last year okay tomorrow at seven, but keep it a secret from everyone else that was not a member last year," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, but what about her?"Said Neville  
  
"She's fine, and by the way everyone this is Sarah, Sarah this is Dean, Neville, and Luna," said Harry.  
  
"Hello," they all said to Sarah, as she smiled widely back at them.  
  
"Okay Harry, we will see you at the feast later tonight then," said Dean.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then, and remember to keep it a secrete, I don't want anyone who is not a member to know who the members are okay," said Harry as the three were leaving.  
  
"Don't worry, we will take care of it," They all said in unison as the went in search of the other D.A members.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about," asked Sarah.  
  
"Oh it was nothing, listen Sarah, I was wondering if you would take a look at this piece of parchment and tell me if you can see anything," said Harry.  
  
"Sure," said Sarah as she walked across the compartment and sat on the same bench as Harry.  
  
As she sat looking at the paper, Harry thought by her expression that she couldn't see anything till Sarah started to read.  
  
"I hear by swear to stand against my fellow group member and fight against the evil that is spreading throughout the world by the hands of Voldemort. I solemnly swear that what I hear from this newly founded order will stay between me and the other order members, and will do what ever it takes to put a stop to this rein of terror. I know that pleading to this order could bring on drastic consequences but am willing to take the risk to see Voldemort and his followers stopped. If ever I wish to leave this order I will make a formal announcement in front of the order where I will have my mind altered to not remember a thing from what I have learned from the order, and will be free from any prior responsibilities from the order. I here by agree to join the secrete order of the phoenix whole heartily.  
  
Harry was in shock. He was merrily going to test his charm out on Sarah, he never thought she would have been able to see his message.  
  
"Wow, it looks like I'm in if you don't object. I mean you are the one that started this secrete order aren't you so you make the final decision, but let me say this first. I know that I don't know you that well, or anyone here for that matter, but I would really like to get to know you better, and will fight along side you if you will have me.  
  
"I think I have already decided. You see if you can read that message then you are in because only the truest and honest witches and wizards could read that message with the charm I have placed on it. I also have a hex on it where if someone who joins the order decides to turn against us, as soon as that person tries to leak information out about us their memory is automatically modified where they don't remember a thing from the time they joined. I got that hex from a book I read from the restricted section about a secrete cult some quacker made up in the 1500's. I thought the idea was nice, except for the cult thing, so I guess you are the first member to join my secrete order of the phoenix," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I am honored Mr. Potter, but can I make a suggestion. I know you really didn't intend for me to see anything when I looked at the parchment and that's okay because you didn't know me that well, but now that I am your friend and also your first member of this secrete order. Do you think I can rewrite your message and then let you place the charm back on it? Since this is a big deal, I think it should look professional and in pretty writing instead of chicken scratch don't you think?" said Sarah with one of the most beautiful smiles beaming at Harry that he had ever seen.  
  
"Yeah," Harry squeaked as he continued to stare at Sarah as she smiled at him. Good grief she is beautiful. Harry thought while Sarah set off rewriting the message that would decide who would be joining Harry's secret order.  
  
As Harry continued to stare at Sarah he couldn't help but think of what laid ahead in the next few months as he, Sarah and the rest of the order would be able to accomplish.  
  
"Harry, where here, come on don't just sit there I have to be sorted remember," said Sarah as she pulled on Harry's arm to get him to follow her out of the train.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot all about you having to be sorted. Do you know what house you want to be in?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh I really hope I am in Gryffindor. My parents where both in that house and I would like to be in the same house, and also I couldn't help but notice your robes has the Gryffindor symbol on it," said Sarah.  
  
"Yup, Gryffindor through and through, I hope you get in Gryffindor then I could show you around and take you to meet all of my friends," said Harry.  
  
An hour later, GRYFFINDOR, shouted the sorting hat where Sarah immediately shot from the chair and claimed her place at the Gryffindor table where Harry had saved her a seat.  
  
"I did it Harry, oh this is so wonderful she said as she gave him a hug as she sat down at the table, earning her one scarlet colored Harry, one smirking Hermione, and one ogling Ron.  
  
"Oh Sarah I forgot these are my two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," said Harry.  
  
"Its nice to meet you both, Harry told me so much about you on the train. I hope we can all be friends as well. Harry here has been wonderful about telling me about how the school runs and who the teachers are," said Sarah.  
  
"THAT'S MY BOY HARRY," said Lee Jordon as he over heard what Sarah had just said.  
  
This caused Harry and Sarah both to turn scarlet, and Ron looked like he could spray his mouthful of mash potatoes everywhere.  
  
"Ron, honestly, you don't have to put so much food in your mouth at one time. You looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks full of acorns," Hermione said exasperatedly as she was trying to hide the smile she had from seeing Harry go a deep shade of red.  
  
"Harry you don't mind if I let your friends see the parchment we finished do you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said as he kept his fingers crossed while Hermione and Ron both looked at the parchment.  
  
"Harry, we would be honored to join your secrete order, we will always stand beside you no matter what the cost is. You are our best friend," said Hermione.  
  
That's great guys, now there are four members present, you, Ron, Sarah, and me. There is a meeting scheduled for tomorrow at seven where I plan to see who out of the group of D.A members from last year can read this message seeing as there is a special type of charm on it.  
  
"This is great, My mom would not let me join Dumbeldore's order either, and she told me that you got turned down as well. We will show them that we don't need their order to stop Voldemort. I don't understand what age matters if you are willing to take a chance to stop Voldemort you should be excepted no matter what." Said Ron  
  
"Ron, I think they turned us down because they don't think we are strong enough with our magic, but I still feel the same way you do about being turned down. I mean we didn't have to battle, we could just help them out with small things," said Hermione.  
  
"Listen guys, this order is not made for small things, I plan to stop Voldemort with this order which means that what we saw last year at the Ministry of Magic will happen again every time we face off with them. I just hope we can get some members to join our group so we can begin to train. I have more spells and curses to teach the group then you would believe, and I will show Dumbeldore his mistake in denying me acceptance into his order," said Harry.  
  
"Well we here for you mate, and I personally can't wait to get started, this is exciting," said Ron.  
  
"Thanks guys that means a lot to me," said Harry as the four of them made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. As Harry and Ron where starting to walk to the staircase that would lead them to their dorm, Sarah came running back up to Harry where she gave him another big hug and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Thank you for being so nice to me and introducing me to your friends, it meant a lot to me," said Sarah. Then with a quick kiss to Harry's cheek Sarah ran back to where Hermione was waiting where they both begging to giggle and talk as they made their way up to their own dorm rooms.  
  
"She likes you mate, and bloody hell she's pretty. You like her back?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah I do Ron," said Harry as they turned in for the night.  
  
Harry's last thought just before he drifted off to sleep was Voldemort I'm am no longer afraid of you, but you will begin to fear me in times to come. 


	7. The Secrete Order Begins

Chapter Seven  
  
"Harry, come on mate, wake up. I'm hungry and they're having sticky buns. Neville said there great and he has already had three. Come on there's probably only enough left for me to have four or five unless we hurry," Ron said.  
  
"Okay, Ron, I up," said Harry as he walked into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"Ten minutes later Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall where they met up with Sarah and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Sarah, Hermione, did you both sleep well?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, those beds are so comfortable, and Hermione introduced me to Lavender and Parvati. They are both nice girls, but they talk too much. Other then that I think I get along great with all of the Gryffindor girls.  
  
"Well what are we all taking today," Hermione asked everyone.  
  
"I have Charms, Transfigurations, and Divination," said Ron  
  
"I have Charms, Transfigurations, and Ancient Runes," said Sarah  
  
"I have Charms, Transfigurations, and Potions," said Harry.  
  
"Oh that's great, I have Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions too Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey are we still having the D.A meeting tonight at seven. The last time I talked to Ginny she said that everyone from last year is still interested," Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but like I said, just because they were members last year does not mean they are excepted into this order. I don't want another mishap like we had last year," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, Sarah told me about the charm you placed on that parchment that we you are using to see if people are worthy and trustworthy, where did you ever learn such a thing? I have never even heard of it before," said Hermione.  
  
"Well lets say you are not the only one who reads any longer, the more magic I can learn means the stronger I can become," said Harry as they made their way to Charms.  
  
"Well those two classes weren't that bad, and bloody hell Harry you got us thirty points towards Gryffindor for being the only one to be able to do the Disillusionment Charm on your first attempt. I mean where did you learn such a thing. Hermione couldn't even do it on her first try?" Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah Harry, that was pretty advance magic you showed back there. I'm impressed Harry and glad that at least one of you boys finally started to listen to me. Maybe if you had Ron you could take Potions with Harry and I, and stead of going back to that old crackpot Trelawney. Don't get me wrong, what Umbridge did to her was awful, but can you believe Dumbeldore hired her back when he knows she is a fraud," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I would rather swim naked with the giant squid than go back into the dungeons with Snape breathing down my neck about stinking potions. Trust me I am better off with her then him any day of the week," Ron said earning him laughs from Harry and Sarah.  
  
"Well, I certainly never crossed paths with Snape, but he doesn't seem to nice. I guess it is good that my whole family in incompetent when it comes to potion making," said Sarah.  
  
"Well, we will see you guys at dinner then," said Harry as he and Hermione headed down into the dungeons.  
  
"As Harry and Hermione walked into the potions classroom, Snape was giving Harry a scathingly look. "Potter, I don't know what they were thinking when they gave you a high enough score to get in my Newt level potions class, but one slip up from you and you will be out of here before you know it, is that clear?" Said Snape.  
  
"Crystal," said Harry as he returned just as sour a look back at him.  
  
"Okay, class we are going to be making a potion today that is used to make people and animals go blind temporarily. Just one drop can make you go blind for up to five minutes and a splash in your eyes can make you go blind for up to an hour. I suggest you all use caution in dealing with this potion, I would hate to see any of you go blind because of you incompetence," said Snape as he stood smirking towards Harry.  
  
"Okay, bottle your potion and bring it up to the front for me to check," said Snape about forty-five minutes later.  
  
"Harry having already learned how to do this potion from the book he took from the D.A room last year walked up to Snape's desk first. "Here Professor, I think you will find this meets your standards," said Harry.  
  
Snape's eyes widened as he took the vial from Harry seeing as it was correct while the rest of the class besides Hermione and a few others where all terrible.  
  
CRACK, "Oh I'm terribly sorry Potter, but your potion seemed to slip out of my hand and into the waste bucket, I'm afraid since you have already discarded the rest of your potions that this will have to go down as a zero. I am almost positive it was incorrect anyway," said Snape.  
  
"But that's not fare Professor, Harry was done first and his potion looked exactly like what you said it should look like," cried Hermione.  
  
"Silence Granger, when I want your input I will ask for it!" Said Snape.  
  
"Don't worry Professor, here I have another vile in case you had an accident with my first one," said Harry as he pulled another vile of his potion from his robes and handed it to him.  
  
"Fine Potter, full marks, now everyone out of my classroom," said Snape.  
  
"Wow, Harry I wish I had been there when you did that. I bet Snape about blew a fuse. All most makes me wish I had done well enough in potions to have been there to see it," said Ron.  
  
"Well, I tried to tell you," said Hermione.  
  
" I said almost," said Ron.  
  
"Hey enough you two, its time to head to the room of requirements for our first meeting," said Harry.  
  
As the four of them walked into the room of requirements they were confronted with about twenty-seven people. Including Fred, George, and Angelina who had all left last year.  
  
"Hey you guys, I didn't expect you all to be here, how did you get here anyway?" Asked Harry.  
  
"You don't think we would miss your first meeting did you? Ron mailed us the charmed message you made extra for your order, and since we could read it we decided that we wanted to be in your order as well, and we took it to Angelina to see if she could see it to," said Fred.  
  
"Okay, well that's great, but now I need to see if everyone else can see it to, so if you three don't mind would you keep everyone occupied while I pull someone out one at a time to see if they can read the parchment?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure thing, we have a few new inventions we were wanting to show off anyway," said George.  
  
As Fred and George started demonstrating their new products, Harry went around pulling people one at a time out into the Hall and seeing if they could read the parchment with the message on it.  
  
The first person Harry pulled out was Neville. "Okay Neville, if you can see something on this piece of parchment then please read it to me quietly, said Harry.  
  
Neville quietly read off what was on the parchment to Harry then looked up at him after finishing. "Harry I would be honored to join your order. I am tired of people thinking I am weak, and I will fight with you to the death if that's what it takes," said Neville in a proud tone.  
  
"Thank you Neville and I knew without a doubt that you would be able to read what was on the parchment after you showed you true self last year at the Ministry of Magic, and I am honored that you are in my group. Now if you would please go back inside and send out someone else without uttering a word of what when I out here I would be thankful,' said Harry.  
  
"Of course," said Neville.  
  
After about thirty minutes of this everyone present at the meeting tonight had come out and had their meeting with Harry where only two people had not been able to see anything. Harry politely told them that their would not be a D.A class this year, but if they still wanted to train privately to please feel free to ask at any time, and he would be more then happy to teach them anything he was able to teach them.  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he addressed all of the people that had been able to read the parchment.  
  
"As you all can tell this is no longer the D.A, but the Secret Order of The Phoenix. I am proud to see that all of who I thought would be here are, and I know in my heart that I can count on each and every one of you one hundred percent as well as you can on me. Now, seeing as this is now a secret order, remember what you have read, and that any leakage of information from anyone present will be met with consequences that could leave you quite confused as to what you have been doing for a while, but I am not worried of that happening. Now are there any questions any of you would like to ask at this time, The floor is open to anyone who would like to speak, said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, will you still be teaching us defense techniques and attacks," asked Cho.  
  
"When I said that this is now an order, I did not mean that we would still not train. Listen up everyone. I want you all to know that this order will be strenuous and will require a lot of work on everyone's part. We will decide responsibilities at another meeting, this one however; I would just like to explain how things are. Now, to your question Cho, that is what will take up a majority of our time in these meetings. It is my responsibility to all of you to make sure that when we all come face to face with a death eater that everyone will be able to hold their own. Trust me when I say that I have put several hours and am still currently doing so in going through countless books to find the best spells and curses to train you with," said Harry.  
  
"Is there any other question?" Asked Harry.  
  
"When will we meet?" Asked Ernie McMillan.  
  
"We will all meet here in this room at seven o'clock on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. When quiditch picks up we will all meet very early in the mornings to accommodate everyone's quiditch schedules. Fred, George, and Angelina, I will meet with you once a week in Hogsmead to go over what happened in the week, but I expect you to be here every Friday so you do not fall behind on training with the order. I expect that you will train on the defense spells while you are on your own and are not at the meetings. I will be in a disguise when we meet so no one will recognize me so do not worry," said Harry.  
  
"Is there any other questions?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, well let me again tell you how appreciative I am that you have all excepted this, and believe me when I say that I hope we can obtain more members, but until then I again ask that not a word about this order to be spoken to anyone outside of this room, and until Wednesday I hope you all try to come up with ways to make this order better. Fred, George, and Angelina I will meet you all on Saturday at the Three Broom Sticks where I will be the guy with long black hair, blue eyes, and black robes that will have a silver tiger clasp that keeps my robes together. Be there at nine o'clock sharp that night where I will fill you in on what takes place here Wednesday. Until then I wish you all well," said Harry.  
  
As everyone left the room of requirements everyone stopped and told Harry how proud the were to be excepted into his order, and that they would give him one hundred percent of their service as they already new that he would to them. This left Harry with a sense of accomplishment and knew that in a few months time his new order would be a force to be reckoned with.  
  
(((  
To answer a few more of everyone's inquiries. I did not want to spend ten chapters on everyone getting to know Sarah. I was afraid some people would think she was a little too quick to get close with Harry. So lets just say she had a crush on him before she even got there, and I tried to make it where she seemed unbashfull around him by putting in Sarah's little sister Cindy as being open and talking to Harry even though she didn't know him. Maybe that type of behavior runs in her family. I know you all didn't get to know Sarah before hand, but I can assure you she is not some super hero or has a dark side. She is just your average girl. I hope this chapter showed you that Harry is taking a stand and is really making headway in the battle towards Voldemort. Again I really appreciate the reviews, all of them. Please feel free to review and tale me something that is bothering you on this story, and I will try and fix or explain why I did what I did. I also will not update on the 12th, but I should have another chapter up on the 13th. Until then happy reading. 


	8. The Symbol and Resposibilities

Chapter Eight  
  
"Severus have you learned any more about the potion you are making for Voldemort," Dumbeldore asked?  
  
"No, I have never seen such a complex potion. All I know is that he has five death eaters including me working on it, but he doesn't tell us any thing about it. All I can say is that he is eager for the potion to be done, and that he said he will finish the rest himself when we get to the last step of the potion," said Severus.  
  
"Well, keep us up to date on the potion the best you can Severus. Is there any other information or updates to be brought to our attention?" Dumbeldore asked his order that were seated in his office.  
  
"No, well then I hope everyone stays safe and watches themselves," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter I am glad you are putting time into your studies now, you are becoming very formidable in transfigurations," said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you, I have grown rather fond of this profession professor," said Harry.  
  
"Well I am glad to here it, and I do believe you are giving Ms. Granger a sound run for top of the class this year. If you keep this up you may well be on your way too becoming head boy next year. Believe me when I say Potter that you have made me and the other professors very proud as well as I know your parents would have been. Now run along, I believe you have Charms next if I am not mistaken," said McGonagoll.  
  
"No you are correct, and thank you, what you said means a lot," said Harry.  
  
An hour later the charms class were packing up their supplies and heading out of the classroom. "Come on mate, we have to get to lunch, I heard they are having pork chops. You know how much I like pork chops," said Ron.  
  
"I know Ron, why don't you head down with Sarah and Hermione, I have something I want to ask Professor Flitwick first," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, but don't be long Harry, I didn't see you eat much at breakfast either," said Sarah with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine Sarah don't worry, I just haven't had much success with the surprise I told everyone about Wednesday night that I had for them and it has really been bothering me. I tell you what, put whatever you want me to eat on a plate, and when I get down to the Great Hall I will eat what ever you have put on it okay," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," said Sarah who's face brightened up immensely while flashing Harry a big smile.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I'll make sure she piles your plate sky high, that way I can finish what's left on your plate as well," said Ron which caused Harry to laugh out loud, Hermione to roll her eyes and cluck her tongue in a disapproving way, and Sarah to go off on Ron about not touching a thing on the plate she was going to make for Harry as the three walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if you could help me with a charm I have been having some great difficulty with?" Asked Harry after his friends had left.  
  
"Yes, Yes, of course Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you are working hard in charms," said Flitwick.  
  
"Well, I am wanting to be able to put a flaming image of a phoenix in the air; now I am able to conjure up the flaming phoenix, but I can not get it into the air and make it stay. Do you have any suggestions professor?" Asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I most certainly do, and would be glad to help you with that. You have already done the hard part of conjuring up the phoenix, now all you need to do is point you wand into the air and say "Mobilaryheight," while saying the incantation you have made to conjure the flaming phoenix. That should fix the problem quite nicely, and may I ask what has brought you to make such an image?" Asked Flitwick.  
  
"Oh, I was just wandering, I have always loved the image of the phoenix and it got stuck in my head to try and figure out how to make an image like that so people would be able to see it and feel safe. You know that the image of the phoenix is supposed to bring people a since of safety and peace," said Harry.  
  
"That sounds like a lovely idea Mr. Potter, and I can't wait to see it someday," said Flitwick.  
  
"Oh, don't worry professor, I am sure you will be seeing it a lot, but now I must head down to the Great Hall to meet my friends. Thanks again for your help," said Harry.  
  
"My pleasure," said Flitwick as Harry made his way out of the classroom.  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall he searched the Gryffindor table till he saw Sarah stand up and wave at him.  
  
"Oh Harry come on you only have about ten minutes to eat your lunch, and I have had to fight off Ron for the last ten minutes. I was afraid you weren't going to make it down in time before we had to leave for our next class," said Sarah.  
  
"Well thank you Sarah, but I'm not really that hungry. When I get to thinking and studying hard I just never seem to get hungry," said Harry.  
  
"Please eat something Harry, I don't want you to get sick, and we have another meeting today. I know for a fact that everyone in the secrete order can not wait till tonight. I mean after our meeting Wednesday where you taught everyone how to conjure that awesome shield to block any spell or curse no one has been able to stop thinking about what you are going to teach us tonight. I also saw how much energy it took from you to teach us all how to do it to. I bet you had to conjure that shield fifty times before all of us where able to conjure it well enough to block a spell that you through at it. So please eat at least the potatoes and corn," pleaded Sarah quickly followed by Hermione who was agreeing with Sarah as well.  
  
"Okay, I will," said Harry as he started eating some food. "I mean its not like I was going to starve, when my body needed food I would have eaten something, It's just I'm not hungry now," said Harry.  
  
"Well I am, and they have taken all of the food away except for what is left on your plate," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, enough all ready you ate two helpings of everything and Harry hasn't eaten anything since dinner last night," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," said Ron.  
  
"Harry I do have a question for you," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, what's that," asked Harry while eating a boiled potato.  
  
"Well everyone that has come up to Sarah, Ron and I said that you asked everyone to bring 12 sickles with them tonight, but you haven't asked any of us to bring any money. Why did you want everyone to bring 12 sickles with them, and why didn't you ask us to bring any money," said Hermione.  
  
"One it is another surprise for the order that I have been working on for the last two nights and have put several hours in, and two I didn't ask you guys to bring any money because I am giving yours to you as gifts. You three have been very supportive to me about this when you didn't have to, and I just want to show my gratitude to you all," said Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry that is so sweet, but you didn't have to do that for us. We would support you in whatever you do," said Sarah with Hermione and Ron shaking their heads in agreement.  
  
"Thanks again you guys, I don't know what I would do without you three," said Harry.  
  
Later that night at the secrete order meeting. "Okay so everyone is here. Well I am sure you all have been practicing your shields since our last meeting," said Harry and receiving numerous nods. Well I also told you all that I had a surprise for tonight, and I asked that you all bring 12 sickles to this meeting. Well since I have collected everyone's money I would like to present you guys with what you have just bought.  
  
"This," Harry said, "Is how I will be able to contact you when you are needed. Much the same way as the fake coins where used last year; I have charmed these necklaces to heat up when I touch it with my wand as well. Now I have also charmed these necklaces with a charm where when you apparate after I have summoned you, you will just apparate like normal and wish to be where I am and you will apparate to my location. Almost like the dark mark, but not as evil and you don't have to have your skin seared every time you are needed. I also have made it where if one of you is in trouble you can activate it as well by touching your necklace with the tip of your wand and we can apparate to your location. I did not feel it was fair that I was the only one that had that power. So come up as I call your name, and I will place our order symbol around your neck where you must never take it off till Voldemort is defeated," said Harry.  
  
Ten minutes later every one of the order members had received their necklaces. The girls were all just elated about the gold color and beautiful stones that the necklaces had; while the guys all chorused about how cool they were and that they thought it made them look more masculine.  
  
"I am glad that you all like the necklaces, but that is not all I have for everyone tonight. I have also made our symbol that we will leave in the air after we have stopped Voldemort at every fight," said Harry.  
  
"Harry then raised his wand and muttered the incantation he had made to conjure the image of the flaming phoenix, in an instance there was a huge symbol of a flaming phoenix alight just below the ceiling of the room of requirements.  
  
"Oh that is so cool, we have our own symbol now," said everyone as the stared in ah at the image Harry had just produced before them.  
  
"Now I will teach everyone in hear how to conjure this next week because after every battle that takes place I expect there to be one of these in the sky from everyone of you battling the dark forces in this order," said Harry.  
  
Harry was met with a booming reply acknowledgment and glee from the order that was before him, causing Harry to become even more prideful of the order that stood before him, and felt himself coming even more protective of everyone that had joined his order.  
  
"Now that that business has been taking care of I would like to get on to other matters of business before we start our training for tonight. I will always try to hold important information and votes till Friday nights so we can have George, Fred, and Angelina present. Since it is Friday I think it is time that we give out everyone's responsibilities to this secrete order. Now as I call out the different responsibilities I would like whomever that would be interested in that responsibility to step forward. There may be some responsibilities that better fit you then others and if you have already taken responsibility of an earlier one then you may switch if there is a vacancy open," said Harry.  
  
The order all set quietly while they listened to the responsibility that best suited them.  
  
"The first responsibility is our clothes. We need people who can design our robes to match and to charm them to keep out moisture," said Harry.  
  
Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, and Sarah McGregor all stood up and came forward to take on the responsibility of designing and charming everyone's robes.  
  
"Okay I am pleased that you four have taken on this responsibility. Now what I have thought is that everyone here will bring one of his or her school robes at time to have worked on. If you four could make them where everyone's robes are reversible so that their house robes are on one side and our order robes are on the other that would be great because we will always have our school robes on, so we never would have to think about going back to our dorms to get our order robes when the time comes. We will already have them on," said Harry. "The color and designs will be up to you four to decide, but keep in mind that I am a male as well as many others in this order and we will be wearing them also, so please no pastel colors," Harry said earning laughs from all of the girls present and the guys giving low manly growls of agreement.  
  
"Okay, the next responsibility will be potion making," said Harry.  
  
Quietly Anthony Goldstein of HuffelPuff, Micheal Conner of Ravenclaw, and Zacharias Smith of Ravenclaw all came forward for this responsibility.  
  
"Okay what I need from you three right now are three different types of potion made and bottled. I need the blinding potion, the scalding potion, and the illusionment potion to be made for our upcoming battles. Will you three be able to handle this responsibility on your own?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yes I don't think we will have any problem making those potions for you. We are the three highest ranked potion students in the school," said Anthony Goldstein. "How many of each will you need, and when will you need them by?" Asked Micheal Conner.  
  
I will need around thirty bottles of each kind, and as soon as possible. I do not know when we will need them, but it is imperative that we have at least seven of each potion by the end of next week. You never know how early a battle may come up. We have already got the supplies for the potion thanks to Fred and George. They were able to obtain our ingredients through a friend that got them for us at an excellent cost," said Harry.  
  
With a polite nod the three set down together, and waited to here what other responsibilities were left.  
  
"Okay, now I need people to do research for us," said Harry.  
  
Immediately Hermione stood up with Ginny Weasley, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, and Cho Chang.  
  
"Wonderful I am sure you all will do a terrific job, however Cho, I can not let you be a part of this responsibility," said Harry.  
  
Cho looked up at Harry and immediately tears where brimming in her eyes with a look of deep hurt on her face.  
  
"Cho please don't be upset I know you are more then capable of doing this responsibility, but I had you in mind for another type of responsibility. Please don't feel that I am singling you out for any reason because I feel quite close to everyone here in this order and would never do anything to hurt any of you," said Harry as he looked at Cho.  
  
Cho nodded and sat back down after she regained her composure and looked up at Harry for him to tell the others what they would be researching.  
  
"Okay I need you all to research for me how to make a Portkey and it not be detected by the Ministry. Also I want you all to research how to make it where when we are battling Voldemort, he will not be able to distinguish who any of us are," said Harry. After he received a nod of agreement he continued on.  
  
"Now I need the best flyers among us to step forward along with Cho Chang to receive their responsibilities," said Harry.  
  
Cho immediately stepped forward with a proud look on her face where Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, George and Fred Weasley, and Colin Creevey quickly accompanied her.  
  
"Excellent, now what I need from you is to practice in being able to hit a target with a potion bottle from no lower then thirty feet. I will place a disillusionment charm on you all so it will be hard for a death eater to spot you in the air. That is where you will throw the potion down on top of them and hope that they hit their mark and do their job in impairing the death eaters while we fight below," said Harry.  
  
"Brilliant chorused Fred and George together while everyone else agreed with them on this idea. They will never see this coming and it will give everyone on the ground an advantage," said the twins.  
  
"Wonderful," said Harry. So now there is only a few of you left without a responsibility. I'm sorry that the rest of you will not get to choose the responsibility that you want, but so far you all have chosen the responsibility that I had planned you would. So Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom, and Lee Jordon I want you all to be our strategy organizers for our battles. It is imperative that you all come up with our battle strategies and actions that we could take while in battle, and I have the up most confidence in you all that you will not fail us in this department," said Harry again receiving enthusiastic agreements from the them.  
  
"Finally that leaves me, Seamus Finnagin, Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood to gather information and recruit new members for our order. You three will need to learn to disguise yourselves where you will not be recognized when you go out in public to do your job," said Harry. The three of them looked absolutely ecstatic, and happily agreed to do what was asked of them.  
  
"So if there is no objections to your responsibilities I want to teach you all the crippling curse. This curse will cause your opponent to lose all their ability to move and can last up to ten hours if done with enough power. This is highly advanced magic and is not an easy curse to learn, but very effective in battle, so let us start now on these dummies I have made up," said Harry.  
  
One hour later the whole order was completely exhausted but looked more alive then ever. As everyone left the order again the showed their respect to Harry and told him they would not let him down on their responsibilities.  
  
"I know you won't, but remember this is not just for me this is for everyone in this order," said Harry.  
  
That night Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room deep in thought, well after everyone else had gone to sleep except one. Slowly Sarah made her way down from her dorm room to where Harry was sitting and slowly sat down beside him.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Sarah asked concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head just realizing Sarah was sitting beside him in her nightgown. "What are you doing up Sarah you should be asleep?" Said Harry.  
  
"I had a feeling you were sitting here and wanted to see if you would tell me what was on your mind," said Sarah.  
  
"Its just I want this order to work so badly that I am afraid that I may not do something rite and get someone hurt," Harry said as he opened up to Sarah.  
  
Sarah slowly put a gentle hand on Harry's arm and said, "Harry you are doing a wonderful job with this order. There is not a soul out their that could do any better a job then you are doing. You are kind and let us help make the decisions that happen with in the order. You have not made it a dictatorship but a democracy, and that is what will make your order the order that will eventually bring down You-Know-Who. That and you are leading us. Harry you have a way about you, you may not see it, but everyone looks up to you for answers. I know that I haven't known you long even though it feels like I have known you forever, but I know its true from what I see and what I feel. I feel safe when I am with you Harry, and we all draw our confidence from seeing you so confident," said Sarah affectionately.  
  
"But I'm not Sarah, I am scared to be leading an order, but I am also empowered because I am doing it. You all have no idea how much of my confidence I draw from all of you. It will be because of all of you that I will defeat Voldemort," said Harry.  
  
"And I am positive you will, but now you need sleep," said Sarah. Is that all that is bothering you or is there something else.  
  
"I, it's nothing," said Harry.  
  
"Harry please tell me, you know you can tell me anything, and I will always be here for you just like Ron and Hermione are," said Sarah.  
  
"I am having nightmares again," said Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, I am so sorry, I didn't know. Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Sarah.  
  
After Harry shook his head no, Sarah saw him fighting to keep his eyes open. Slowly Sarah placed a hand a Harry's shoulder and gently pulled him down where Harry's head lay comfortably on her lap where she started to gently stoke his hair. Harry put a small resistance at first, but stopped as his head rested on her lap and she started stroking his hair. She smiled affectionately at him while still stroking his hair as she felt His body relax to her touch and in minutes he was asleep. Sarah just sat there for an hour with Harry in her lap before she laid her head while still in a sitting position on the side of the couch and fell sleep as well.  
  
Thank you all for reading, and I made this chapter extra long to make up for not updating Saturday. Enjoying reading and continue updating please. I hope you like it. Achilles 


	9. Another Dueling Club

Chapter Nine  
  
Listen everyone. I am sorry, but for some unknown reason I could not upload my story with quotation marks for when some one is speaking or to show ownership without a lot of stupid signs like *^%$ where my quotation marks where, so yes I know I do not have any in this chapter. I hope it does not make it difficult to read, and trust me I am working on it. So for this Chapter you get ( ) these at the beginning and ending of some ones speech. If any one knows how to fix this problem I would be very appreciative.  
  
About a month has passed since the last chapter.  
  
I can not believe the secrete order of the phoenix has been together for two months now, and so far everything is running smoothly. For some reason this stupid scar I have will not allow the face illusion to work on me, but at least it works on everyone else. Maybe it will be a good thing that Voldemort will see my face. Let him no that this thorn in his side that he so nicely stated last year is still digging deeper thought Harry to himself as he tried to master his animagus form alone in the room of requirements late that Sunday afternoon. It had become a recurring thing for Harry to spend several hours alone in the room of requirements perfecting his dueling techniques and trying to learn new sorts of magic.  
  
Come on Harry you can do this. I mean okay if I do this transfiguration wrong I could have a distorted body forever or I could get it rite and finally be an animagus. Decisions, decisions, Harry thought to himself as he tried to work up the courage to finish the incantation to take his animagus form.  
  
Okay, here goes nothing, Harry thought.  
  
Tightly balling his hands into fists and closing his eyes he began to say the spell that would make him take his animagus form. As he finished the spell he immediately felt his body shrinking and distorting all at the same time, and within a mere seconds Harrys body had transformed. As Harry opened his eyes the sight that was before him made him let out a small yelp/roar. He had done it; he had finally after three months of work and countless hours every night studying, he had done it. Harry Potter had taking on an animagus form, but not just any form he had taken the form of a fully-grown Siberian White Tiger that had staggering emerald green eyes.  
  
Bloody hell I did it, I did it. Well Mr. Potter I do believe you look dashing in your new form, a gazillion points to yourself for becoming an animagus, Harry thought to himself.  
  
After about thirty minutes of staggering around and falling into the walls and puffy cushions that littered the floor Harry had got the art of walking on four legs and pouncing around down so he decided to call it a night. As he was walking back to the Gryffindor tower he over heard a conversation between McGonagall and Flitwick.  
  
(I do not understand why You-Know-Who has not done anything since the ministry fiasco,) Said McGonagall.  
  
(Do you think he is planning something drastic and is waiting for the rite moment asked?) Asked Flitwick.  
  
(I think that may be exactly what he is doing. All we know is that the potion he is having made is definitely not for a good reason, and I am afraid of what it could be used for. Albus sure is not happy about it and I think he fears it will have something to do with Harry. I pray that this time however, that Voldemort leaves that boy alone. He has been through too much now, and I just do not know how much more he can take. I cannot even stand it for him as well as Molly Weasley and Tonks, and it is not even happening to us. I think the only thing that is keeping him sane now is his friends and his schoolwork. He is throwing all of himself into his studies now which I am very happy for, but I just wish fore one year that all he would have to worry about is quidditch and avoiding filch,) said McGonagall.  
  
After hearing this Harry ran straight to the Gryffindor tower so they would not know he overheard it, and made a mental note to bring it up in the next order meeting.  
  
I know that Voldemort desperately wants me dead now so Dumbeldores hunch on the potion is probably rite, but the order and I will handle it when the time comes, thought Harry to himself as he was drifting off to sleep that night.  
  
The next morning when Harry, Sarah, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall they were met with several different people from the order.  
  
(Can you believe they have started up another dueling club for tonight. Only this time it is for students that are fifth years and above because we are actually getting to use hexes and stunning spells. Of course the teachers say that no harsh hexes will be tolerated, but you know those slimy Slytherins will throw some in mind you. There is also going to be three auroras here to watch and rank us on how we do,) said Dean while Harry and the rest set down to eat breakfast.  
  
(So there is another dueling club,) said Ron.  
  
(Yup, it appears that way doesn't it,) said Harry.  
  
(Harry do you think we should join? You know all of us in the order?) Hermione whispered.  
  
(Most definitely, I want everyone in the order to duel with someone else in the school so they can practice some of the things they have learned. The more duels we all have under our belts the better we will do when our skills are really tested,) said Harry.  
  
After he said that he got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and whispered something into Lunas ear. After he finished she gave him a broad smile and shook her head yes where she got up and started talking to the other members that where in the Ravenclaw house. Harry then proceeded to the Huffelpuff table and also whispered into Susan Bones ear where she replied the same as Luna.  
  
(Harry mate, what was that all about?) Asked Ron.  
  
(I just got the word out to the order that everyone will be present and participating in the dueling club tonight,) said Harry.  
  
(Great I have been wanting to try out some of the things you have taught us Harry,) said Sarah.  
  
(You will do great Sarah, just stay calm and use your head and you will do fine,) said Harry smiling at her.  
  
(Harry, I was wondering how your Occulemency training is going now since you are training yourself?) Asked Hermione.  
  
(Well Hermione, I am pretty sure I have got it under control. I know one thing, with this research and training I have been doing towards occulemency I have got where I can read other people's minds the way Snape was reading mine last year. However, the only way you can read someone's mind is if you are within five feet of them, but still I have tested it out on some people out of the order. Don't worry I asked their permission first,) said Harry after receiving a stern look from Hermione. (I have a feeling though that this is going to come in very useful in the near future. I mean look at the three future death eaters sitting over there at the Slytherin table. They could already be one now and we don't even know it,) said Harry.  
  
(I know, and that is really good Harry, but I am still worried that You-Know Who is going to try and invade your mind again,) said Hermione fearfully.  
  
(Do not worry Hermione he has already tried a couple of times this year. However, after studying up on occulemecy I have found out how to tale if the images he is putting in my mind are real,) said Harry.  
  
(How,) said Sarah?  
  
(Well, it is quite easy actually. The ones that are real are very vivid and I can somewhat feel things from the images in my head, like with your dad last year Ron. However when they are fake I do not feel anything and they are not as vivid in color in my mind,) said Harry.  
  
(Come on we are going to be late for class,) said Hermione after they had all finished eating breakfast.  
  
Later that night everyone pilled into the Great Hall where all of the tables were pushed back against the wall and one table was centered in the hall and padded for safety.  
  
(Students listen up now. We the teachers have already pared you all up for your upcoming duels tonight. Everyone participating will have one duel and only one, and the student who has the highest total from our three aurora judges will be the victor. The rules for this competition are to stun your opponent and retrieve their wand and hand it to the teacher that is standing guard at the side of the dueling area. Hexes and stunners are allowed, but any hex that could leave long lasting burns or injuries are strictly prohibited; and if one is used that student who cast it will be strictly dealt with. Now without further ado let the dueling begin,) said McGonagall.  
  
As all of the students began to clap, Harry began his search for the three aurora judges that were present for the competition. It had completely slipped his mind that Tonks could be one of the judges that would be present for tonight, and sure enough Harrys eyes fell on Tonks smiling brightly at him with her bright pink hair laying straight and down to her shoulders. Tonks and Harrys relationship was odd to say the least, but she and Harry seemed to take to it like fish to water. At first Tonks come to Harry being very motherly towards him even though she was only about ten years older that is just the way she felt towards him. Later on especially after she sat and talked to Molly Weasley after their big row that night and Grimmaul Place, Tonks finally came out and said that she felt like Harry was part of her family and she intended to make him feel that way. After a little advise from Mrs. Weasley, Tonks from then on left the motherly stuff to Mrs. Weasley much to her satisfaction, and took over as Harrys over protective and loving, but fun as hell big sister causing their bond to become even stronger.  
  
Harry quickly waved at her and motioned to his hair that he liked what she had done to it. This caused Tonks to laugh and give Harry a small curtsy in mock gratitude before she mouthed be careful you got Malfoy. Wonderful Harry thought its time for me to get back at him for what his family did to Sirius last year.  
  
About thirty minutes later the dueling was going quite well. So far out of the twelve members from Harrys order ten were victorious. Ginny had lost by mere inches when she had been stunned by Pansy Parkinson who had thrown quite a curse at her that she was not quick enough in defending. However, the teachers were very surprised in how Ginny had done because they had giving her very slim odds of winning against Pansy who was a year older. Dean was the other order member who lost because Snape disqualified him for pushing Goyle who lost his balance and fell from the mat. Now there were only five or ten more duels to go before Harry and Malfoy had it out.  
  
(Hey Potter, after I defeat you in front of everyone how about you give me that whore that is standing by your side and let me show her what she is destined to become,) said Malfoy.  
  
Harry was seething with anger and had to be held back by Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Lee as Sarah told him that nothing that git says could hurt her because she knew that he is slime. After that night where Harry had fallen asleep on Sarahs lap they had become very close, they just had not taken the next step in making their relationship official yet.  
  
As Harry collected himself he briefly herd that Neville had one his match against Crabbe, and that the next to duel was Harry and Malfoy.  
  
(Your next mate, kick his ass,) said Ron.  
  
(Do not worry Ron, I am doing this to show the Slytherins that if they choose to fight for Voldemort they will have to contend with me sooner or later,) said Harry as he made his way to the center of the dueling mat.  
  
(Duelers count your paces off and begin when ready,) announced Snape as he smirked at Potter.  
  
As they counted off their steps and faced each other Draco took his dueling stance while Harry just stood there with his wand at his side.  
  
(What's the matter Potter, so scared you want to quit already,) asked Draco.  
  
(Do not taunt him, finish him!) Growled Snape.  
  
Immediately Draco yelled (STUPIFY,) towards Harry, but Harry had already began walking towards Malfoy and deflected Dracos spell with the silver shield he had taught all of his order members about a month ago. Harry however, did not stop his walk towards Draco. Then Harry gave a quick flick of his wand and a line of fire about five feet high was now standing across the mat in front of Draco, but still Harry had not broken his stride. At this Draco raised his wand to fire another curse at Harry, but Harry gave another quick wave of his wand and he had produced a cold wind that he directed at the fire causing it to smoke up in front of Draco obscuring his vision. As Harry strode to the edge of the fire without stopping he muttered the levitation spell he read from how to use apparation during a duel, and levitated himself over the flames and behind Draco, where Harry then used a whipping hex on Dracos back side. This caused Draco to stumble and fall through the fire and onto the other side where he was now arching his back in pain and trying to put out the flames that was now on the hem of his robe. Before Harry walked through the flames he had produce he cast a cooling charm on the flames and walked through them unburned and again picked up his assault on Draco. As Draco staggered and threw another curse at Harry, Harry again blocked the curse and quickly stunned Draco. However, when Harry bent down to retrieve Dracos wand to end the match he quietly muttered the spell to invade Dracos mind and read his thoughts. To the unsuspecting eye it looked like Harry was just checking to see if he was okay, but in fact Harry was receiving a world of images. Draco and his goons had not become official death eaters yet according to Dracos thoughts, but Harry was now reading the images of Dracos latest letter he had received from his father who had bought his way as well as the other death eaters captured last year from Azkaban. The letter read that there would be an attack on Diagon Alley on Monday November the second at ten that night.  
  
As Snape approached Harry and the unconscious Draco, Harry quickly stood with Dracos wand in hand losing the mind connection and faced Snape.  
  
(Here professor is the wand of your favorite student, Next time maybe a few certain people will not doubt my abilities,) said Harry as he quietly walked off stage.  
  
After smiling at Tonks who looked in complete astonishment as well as the other two auroras and the whole teachers staff; Harry continued his way out of the Great Hall where he then touched his wand to his phoenix necklace sending out the signal that everyone was to follow him.  
  
Thirty minutes later the order including George, Fred, and Angelina who had snuck through honeydukes passage and into the school were breathing heavily and leaning against the wall awaiting to here what was so urgent.  
  
(Listen everyone. We are going to be tested tonight for real. There is an attack on Diagon Alley tonight by Voldemort and his death eaters, and we are going to stop it. The assault on Diagon Alley should take place in two hours, which gives us time to gather our things and portkey there. I know this is quite unnerving, but we have the ellimate of surprise and we should out number them, we have also set up battle tactics where they will probably just be running amuck while Volemort gets what ever he is in search of there. Now as long as we do not break form I know we will become victorious. It is up to us to stop him, and this is what we have trained for. It is time you put your worries aside and fight along side your fellow order member,) said Harry.  
  
(YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!) The order said as they to where pumping themselves up for the battle they new they were about to initiate, and could die doing so. They also knew though that if they did not then no one would. So as they all gathered their things together and switched their robes; the members of the secrete order prepared to grab the portkey Harry had just made to take them to the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Just as they were about to grab the portkey Harry quickly grabbed Sarahs hand who was standing beside him and gave it a gentle squeeze of assurance where she smiled back at him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
Now remember when we get their flyers take flight and await my signal after you have all put the disillusionment charm on yourselves, and the rest you will line up in your form. This is it everyone, this is what we have all be training for. We are transporting in five, four, three, two, one, and then the room of requirements was empty.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I just want to say thank you all again for reviewing. Without your reviews I would not know whether or not to continue writing so thank you again. I hope this chapter gave you a taste of what is to come. I think everyone will definitely like the next chapter that should be up around Friday or Saturday of next week. If you are wondering about Tonks character switch I decided that Tonks character better fit to Harry as an older sister, and so her true character could show through. Don't worry for thoughs of you who liked her the way she was she is still very protective of Harry and loves him since she feels he is a part of her family. Lets just say she came on to strong in the beginning and she wised up since she is kind of new to having someone slightly younger around her. Another question to answer is the Harry/Sarah relationship. Yes this will be Harry/Sarah and let me justify my reasons for doing so. Like I wrote about two chapters ago, I didn't want to spend ten chapters for everyone to get to know Sarah because I wanted this story to mainly be about Harry and his order and the stand they are taking. So just think about Sarah being a perfect match for the duo. You know balance things out with two guys and two girls. I am sorry if some don't like Sarah being with Harry that much, but I promise the chapters to come will make up for that. Again tell me if you have an idea that you think could help make this story better. Like I said I have an outline made, but if you throw out a better idea I would love to incorporate it into my story, and I will give you credit for your idea too, so don't worry about that. So, with that I hope you liked this chapter. 


	10. The First Battle

Chapter Ten  
  
The secrete order arrived in Diagon Alley to find the once Hallmark like town in pure pandemonium. The residences of the town were either huddling under anything they could find or were trying to run into the Leaky Cauldron so they could make an escape into muggle London. Harry however, had other plans and he along with his order marched up the street to find out how many death eaters awaited them. For a split second every possible scenario ran through Harry's mind.  
  
Harry you idiot, you don't even know how many death eaters Voldemort brought with him tonight. You could be leading your friends foolishly to their deaths. Another one was, I may fail to give proper commands and cause all of my friends to die, or what if Voldemort is here, I am not strong enough yet to defeat him. However, after Harry and his order topped the little hill and witnessed what was happening, all Harry's worries and insecurities left his mind, and the hatred for Voldemort took over. There were twelve death eaters running amuck and burning houses and torturing a few citizens of Daigon Alley with different types of curses. Harry at this point could not see Voldemort so he figured either he sent some other death eater here to retrieve what ever it was he wanted, or he was off doing it himself as to the reason why he was not in the street.  
  
Harry checked to make sure his order members on the ground were in position, and then with a big downward swish of his wand at the street in front of the group of death eaters he cast a modified spell of the one Wormtail used when he split the street open and killed all of those muggles fifteen years ago. The spell hit with such force that many death eaters lost their balance, but recovered quickly and with the rest of the death eaters began marching towards Harry and his order.  
  
"Potter you fool, you will die along with the people who accompanied you tonight. Apparently watching Sirius Black die last year destroyed your ability to reason. Honestly you don't think that you along with this puny group of students no doubt, could possibly defeat the dark lord and his death eaters. I must say though that I am impressed with the charm that keeps us from being able to tell who you have with you, but being mysterious is only called for when you will walk away alive. In their case they will not and neither will you," said a drawing voice of a masked death eater who Harry swore was again Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"The only reason Voldemort ever became powerful in the first place is because people feared him, but that will not happen a second time," said Harry.  
  
"I told you to never speak his name you unworthy half-blood," hissed a female death eater who Harry knew instantly was Bellatrix.  
  
"I still can't believe you don't know your beloved dark lord is a half- blood," said Harry.  
  
"You insolent little prat," "STUPE--" hissed Bellatrix.  
  
"Now," said Harry, and the spells began raining down from both groups.  
  
"AARGH!" Screamed Lee Jordan as two death eaters teamed up on him to destroy the shield he was producing and efficiently stunned him with a bright yellow light that left a dark black scorch mark on the chest of his navy blue robe. Immediately, just as practiced the order members closed the line to protect their falling comrade, but they never stopped casting their spells.  
  
SWOOSH, The order members that had been circling above the battle undetected swooped in to deliver their painful contribution to the battle.  
  
"AARGH!" "WHAT IS THIS," screamed two unfortunate death eaters that had taken a direct hit with a scalding potion, and were now writhing in pain on the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that one Potter, AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Bellatrix.  
  
Harry quickly produced his silver shield and deflected the curse away where it blew a small hole in the side of a near by store. Harry vanished causing Bellatrix to look around frantically to find where Harry had gone.  
  
"Ah, is te poor baby scured of the big bad girl," taunted Bellatrix in a baby voice.  
  
"A jet of pink flames stuck Bellatrix on her left shoulder from Harry's wand who was now standing ten paces behind her, causing her to screech in pain. Her robes where she had been struck were now seared and smoldering as she quickly turned to face him.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Screamed Bellatrix.  
  
"PROTEGO!" Yelled Harry. Causing Bellatrix to roll out of the way of her own curse.  
  
"URRGG!" groaned George as he was hit with a curse that left a small tear on his sleeve that immediately became blood stained.  
  
There was then a bright flash of light that caused the order members and the death eaters to all shield their eyes, distracting the death eater that was in the process of shouting the Killing Curse at George. As the light diminished the curses broke out again just as fierce as before, but Fred and Alicia were now by George's side shielding him and casting curses of their own.  
  
"LETS GO WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR," shouted the death eater as he ran out of a side alley and disapperated.  
  
"LETS GO," yelled Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"NO, POTTER DIES TONIGHT!" Hissed Bellatrix as her and Harry were still battling it out.  
  
However the death eaters where now vanishing with small pops from the battle leaving Bellatrix no choice but to discontinue her battle with Harry.  
  
"IMPED--!" But it was too late she had vanished.  
  
As Harry turned away from where Bellatrix had been he saw that his order members had already tied up the two death eaters that were unconscious with ropes that rapped around their whole bodies.  
  
"IS EVERYONE OKAY!" Yelled Harry.  
  
Oh please let everyone be okay, please don't let any of them be dead, Harry thought as he watched his order members gather around him.  
  
"Were fine mate, everyone will live. George acquired a small gash on his right arm and Lee has a small burn on his chest, but they are both up and moving," said Ron.  
  
"Were okay," said Lee, as he and George made their way to the front of the group so Harry could see for himself. "Can you believe it, we got our very first battle scars to show everyone," chanted George as he held his right arm above his elbow. "Although if it hadn't been for Hermione here I am pretty sure I would be dead. It was she who cast the sunlight charm to blind everyone for a moment.  
  
"That's wonderful Hermione," praised Harry.  
  
Unbeknowest to them though Dumbeldore and his order just apperated into a side alley about 100 yards away, but as they began to walk out of the alley Dumbeldore put a hand up to stop them in there tracks.  
  
"What is Albus?" Asked Remus.  
  
"It appears this battle is already over," said Dumbeldore who looked mildly shocked at what he was witnessing.  
  
"What are you on about? Wait that's Harry, what in the hell is he doing here," Tonks said as she began to walk out of the alley, only to be held back by Albus.  
  
"Wait, I must see what they do," said Dumbeldore in a calm manner.  
  
"Okay, this battle is now over. I just want you to know that I would go anywhere or do anything for all of you that are present tonight. You have become more then just friends and comrades, you have become my family, and I am honored to fight along side of each and every one of you. So on the count of three everyone light up the sky," said Harry.  
  
"One, Two, Three, and then the sky became filled with twenty- eight beautiful flaming phoenixes that hovered about two hundred feet in the air.  
  
"Oh my goodness," gasped McGonagall as she and the rest of Dumbeldore's order watched from the dark alley.  
  
"POP, POP, POP, POP!"  
  
"Harry I think it's time to go, the auroras are here now, so they can get the death eaters that are bound," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, everyone take out your return portkeys and meet in the room of requirements," said Harry, and within seconds the secrete order was no longer in Diagon Alley.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED? WHO CONJURED THOSE? WHO TIED UP THESE DEATH EATERS," cried the several arouras that were now on the seen.  
  
However none of the towns people could tell the auroras anything since they had all been hiding while the battle raged on.  
  
"Everyone back to my office, I think we need to have a meeting and discuss what we are going to do about this," said Dumbledore, and after producing a porkey of his own he and his order vanished as well.  
  
"Another round of butter beers," chanted Fred as everyone in the secrete order were celebrating there first stand against Voldemort.  
  
"Hold on everyone, I have a suggestion to make that concerns everyone in the order," said Hermione.  
  
"Well go on," said Ron.  
  
"We were all really great out there tonight, but some of us still acquired a few injuries, and you know as well as I do that we can not just walk to Madam Pomfrey with these types of injuries. There will be to many questions as to where we obtained such injuries. My suggestion is that we try to recruit a few more order members that are trained in healing like Pomfry," said Hermione.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea," said Sarah.  
  
"Harry, she is rite we have to get some healers in our order to help us. You never know how bad one of us will get injured if we have another battle," said Angelina.  
  
"I know, and it is not something that we can put off. I will go along with Luna to St. Mungos next Saturday during our Hogsmead trip to see if we can get a few members their for our order," said Harry.  
  
"Good, now we all better head back to our houses before our heads of house become suspicious. We have already be gone for four hours," said Hermione.  
  
Back in Dumbeldore's office. "Albus what are we going to do now about Harry? I told you I thought it was unwise of you to turn Harry down when he wanted to join your order. Now look what is happening," raved Lupin.  
  
"Lupin calm down," said Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Calm down Arthur, Harry could have been killed tonight. That raid was a huge battle tonight," said Molly.  
  
"That was a very important raid tonight Headmaster, I know that Voldemort needed to obtain another ingredient from Diagon Alley that you could not just walk in and buy from the street. He is becoming more impatient each day with us for his potion not being finished by now, and I am still no wiser on what it could be used for. As bad as I hate to admit, Potter could have been killed very easily tonight, but they did save a few lives tonight at that raid," said Snape.  
  
"Headmaster we have to extend an offer for Harry to join your order. We can't let him take Voldemort and his death eaters alone like that again. He could have been killed so easily tonight," said McGonagall.  
  
"No, you will extend the offer or I along with several others will." said Tonks.  
  
"I have no doubt that my decision has had consequences that I did not imagine. The offer will be extended tomorrow night after Harry has finished his dinner. I would like everyone to meet me in my office tomorrow night to welcome Harry into our order. Minerva if you will, I would like you to fetch our young Mr. Potter and bring him to my office tomorrow after he has finished his meal if you please," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Yes, of course Albus," said McGonagall.  
  
"Well until then I wish you all of safe trip home, and I will see you again tomorrow night," said Dumbeldore.  
  
The next day at dinner Harry was chatting merrily with Ron about quiditch while Hermione mumbled under her breath about how boys have one tracked minds, and Sarah snickering as she listened into Harry and Ron's conversation.  
  
"Harry how do you think Alicia will do as team captain," said Sarah.  
  
"Oh, I think she will do terrific, we do have an extra space open now that Angelina is gone from the team if you would like to try out," said Harry.  
  
"Heavens no Harry, I don't want to play quiditch I just like to watch," said Sarah.  
  
"Or someone," said Ron under his breath where he then received a hard elbow to his overly full stomach.  
  
"Watch it Hermione, we almost got to see my meal for a second time," said Ron as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
Harry and Sarah where caught in a fit of laughter as they watched Ron and Hermione start another one of their usual daily rows.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.  
  
"Oh hi professor," said Harry.  
  
"Hello," said McGonagall as she let an uncharacteristic smile tug at her lips as she watched Harry and his friends display the normal teenage actions.  
  
"Harry, the headmaster wants to see you in his office now, so please follow me there if you will," said McGonagall.  
  
"Wh-what, am I in trouble professor," stammered Harry as his smile quickly vanished.  
  
"But he hasn't done anything professor, honestly," said Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley Harry is not in trouble, the headmaster would just like a quick word with him for a moment. Are you ready Harry?" asked McGonagall as she laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I guess so," said Harry.  
  
As they made their way to the headmasters office Harry was racking his brain to figure out why he had been summoned by the headmaster.  
  
"Sherbet Lemons," said McGonagall and the stone gargoyle moved to the side to allow her and Harry to make their way to the headmaster's office.  
  
As McGonagall pushed the wood door open Harry eyes landed on several familiar faces.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!" said Tonks as she and Mrs. Weasley stood up to give Harry a hug.  
  
"Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Moody, wha--, what are you all doing here. Wait everyone is okay aren't they. No one is hurt are they?" said Harry as he looked around to see if he could see anyone missing from the group.  
  
"No dear, everyone is quite alright, we are all hear for a special occasion," said Molly as she gave a waned smile.  
  
"Harry why don't you sit down for a little bit, I have something I would like to discuss with you," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"O-Okay," said Harry as he sat down in the stuffy chair in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Harry the reason I have summoned you here is because I want to give you my apology for making a bad decision and extend another invitation," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry in a confused tone.  
  
"Potter you are so daft, if you will only hold that blasted tongue of yours for a second you would no why you have been summoned here," said an irritated Snape earning him deathly glares from half the order.  
  
"As I was saying Harry, I have seen that I have made another bad decision, and I along with the rest of the order here by extend an invitation to join the order of the phoenix," said Dumbeldore.  
  
Well another chapter is done, and again I would like to say thanks. I also have answered and thanked everyone who has reviewed this story below. There are several questions that I have answered that may answer some of your questions.  
  
Serena: Thank you for your reviews and to answer a few of your questions. 1) Dumbeldore does not suspect anything as of yet. Remember he did not know that about the D.A till Umbridge caught them. 2) Teachers really don't get suspicious about the flyers practicing hitting targets because it is not unusual for students to fly around on the quiditch pitch. 3) I figured that they potions the order brood would be made in the room of requirements. 4) Yes Flitwick will know that Harry made the phoenix for his order. 5) You will have to read the next chapter to hear what happens.  
  
IntricateOne- Thank you for your reviews, and I know what you mean with Harry's new boldness, but I have looked through all five books and looked at how Harry's personality changes in each book. If you really look at how Harry is he is only unsure of himself in front of older people and girls. He has always been sure of himself when he gets into a bind with a foe.  
  
Corbett 666, Alecatq, Ckat44, Star06, Corrie, Angela, David M. Potter, John, Sew 2100, Sd1202, Elessar, Thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot.  
  
Christina Lupin 01442- Yes cliffhangers are a bummer, but the tend to make people check back on your story from time to time.  
  
Wadeki- Thank you, I wanted Harry to work hard to learn his magic, and not get it from some inherited source. If he defeats Voldemort it would make Harry deserve victory even more.  
  
theauthorthatwrites- thanks you, and please continue with your story. I would like to know what it is called. Do not worry if our stories seem to be similar. There are too many stories out there now for some stories to not have similar plots. As to names of orders, sorry, as you can see I could not think of one either so I just stuck secrete in front of what the order was already going by.  
  
Mella deRanged- Trust me he is worried about his friends, but he also knows that they will make their own choices no matter what he does. His friends have always stuck beside him through thick and thin.  
  
Jellybean12308- Thank you, I am glad you enjoy the story.  
  
Jack- This will be a Harry/Sarah fic, but this story is mainly action. The romance will kind of act like a buffer. I am more concerned with how Harry stand against Voldemort.  
  
Thanks again and my next chapter should be up next Saturday. 


	11. The Answer

Chapter 11  
  
Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Why would Dumbeldore want me in his order now after he very animatedly stated that I was not ready for his order? It just doesn't make sense, thought Harry.  
  
"Why are you allowing me to join now when you turned me down not so long ago?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Humph," sniffed Snape in a disapproving manner.  
  
"Harry it seems that I have made a terrible mistake in not allowing you into the order when you asked. I only hope you can except my sincerest apology and join the order where you rightfully belong," said Dumbeldore.  
  
This doesn't make since, why are they doing this now, thought Harry?  
  
"Honestly Potter, how long does it take for a simple yes? We all know you have been dying to get into the order," drawled Snape.  
  
"But why are you asking me to join now professor, I don't understand?" said Harry.  
  
"Harry some things have been brought to my attention that concerns me," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"What is it," said Harry.  
  
"For heavens sakes Potter we have not got all day to explain such trivial matters to you. Just except our offer so we don't have to worry about you going off and start--, Snape begin to say.  
  
"SEVERUS!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry now understood why Dumbeldore wanted him to join his order. He wants me to join so he can keep me in the dark like he always has, thought Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, I can not except your invitation," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I thought this is what you wanted? Don't listen to that weasel Harry, please," said Tonks.  
  
"It. It was what I wanted then Tonks, but th-things have changed that I can not turn away from," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, please understand that it was a mistake on our part. We truly want you to join us, it just took us some time to realize it," said McGonagall.  
  
"No, I believe you all witnessed something that changed your minds for you," said Harry.  
  
"I understand that you feel hurt and betrayed by us Harry, but please understand that we were only doing what we thought was best," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Professor, I. I think it is time that I take control of what goes on in my own life, and relieve you and everyone else of that burden," said Harry.  
  
At this point Dumbeldore truly looked like he had been defeated. "I am sorry Harry," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Don't be professor," said Harry.  
  
"Potter," snarled Snape. "You ungrateful boy, do you honestly think I wanted you in this order? No, I detested the idea, but I was out voted, and then you go and turn us down. You think just because you are Harry Potter we are supposed to do what ever you ask. You are just like your father when it comes to decision making. Albus warned him against using Black for his secrete keeper, but James insisted on using him over Albus, and that mistake killed himself and Lily," said Snape.  
  
"Severus, hold your tongue," snapped McGonagall for she knew exactly how Harry reacted when his parents where spoken about poorly.  
  
Pure repressed anger began radiating from deep inside Harry that he could no longer keep under control.  
  
"SHUT UP!" "DON'T EVER SPEAK MY PARENTS NAMES AGAIN!" Harry roared.  
  
"MY FATHER. MY FATHER WAS TWICE THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE. HE DIED TO PROTECT ME FROM HIM. HE. HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME AND THAT DAMN PROPHECY!" Raged Harry throwing caution to the wind.  
  
"MY MOTHER!" A tear slowly slid down Harry's face as he mentioned his mother. "SIRI.!" "JUST SHUT UP!" bellowed Harry.  
  
"YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON THAT SHOULD LIVE HIS LIFE IN THE PAST YOU-YOU!" Harry said.  
  
"SAY IT POTTER!" Snarled Snape.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Said Dumbeldore, which efficiently ended both of the men's raving.  
  
"I-I am sorry professor, Tonks, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry," said Harry and he quietly left the headmasters office.  
  
"Severus that was completely unforgivable, you actions tonight have been heartless and not befitting of a Hogwarts Professor," said McGonagall as she also had tears threatening to spill over as well. Molly on the other hand could not keep her tears from falling and was now being consoled by her husband.  
  
"UNFORGIVABLE, YOU HAVE PUSHED HARRY FURTHER INTO THE HANDS OF VOLDEMORT!" Screamed Lupin catching the room off guard by his uncharacteristic outburst.  
  
"Don't talk to me in that manner Lupin, I did what the headmaster should have done. That boy gets away with everything and we are just supposed to set back and watch it. Potter is being foolish as always, and he is now leading our students, his so called friends into battle where their outcome will be death, and yet we do nothing." said Severus. "What I still do not comprehend is how Potter hoodwinked all of them to follow him into battle against the most feared man in the world?" Continued Snape.  
  
"Severus sit down," said Dumbeldore in a voice that left no room for argument. After Severus had sitting down, Dumbeldore began to speak to his order.  
  
"You want to know why students and younger generation witches and wizards flock towards Harry, well then I will tell you all," said Dumbeldore. "Why did all of you in this room tonight come to me to join my order and risk your lives to stop Voldemort?" Asked Dumbeldore.  
  
"Because Albus, you have faced so much and come out of each situation victorious," said Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Ah that is my point exactly Arthur. All of you hear tonight joined my order and follow my lead because of what I have been through. That is precisely the reason why Harry has such a large following in his group. The older witches and wizard come to me to fight Voldemort because they all know what I have done and whom I have defeated. Harry has a large following of younger witches and wizards because of what he has done and whom he has faced and walked away from so many times in his young age. They have placed their faith in him just as you all have placed your faith in me," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"But Albus he is taking his followers into dangerous battle where they may die. This is not their fight, I love that boy as if he was my own son, but I fear he is not thinking clearly. I had hoped after he joined we could keep certain things away from him like we had originally been doing," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You see Molly, that is where we are wrong. Who are we to say who can fight against Voldemort and who cannot?" Said Dumbeldore. "Harry is not forcing any of them that is in his group to fight against Voldemort with him. They have all chosen that path on their own. Harry's friends will gladly lay down their lives for him as Harry has almost done so many times before for everyone in this school," said Dumbeldore.  
  
Harry was now lost deep in thought as he made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Password!" "Huh, oh Padfoot," said Harry. "Correct, you may enter dear, and might I add that you should head straight to bed. You look half asleep now dear," said the painting of the fat lady. "I believe I just may do that," said Harry as he walked through the door.  
  
"Harry, mate what took so long?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, you didn't get in trouble for something did you Harry?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Don't be silly Sarah, Harry couldn't have gotten in trouble because he hasn't done anything," said Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm not in trouble," Harry said while he debated on whether or not to tell them that Dumbeldore tried to recruit him for his order.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter. I can tell there is something on your mind," said Sarah while Hermione looked at her friend in concern.  
  
"They called me up there because they wanted me to join their order, but it's not like you think. They wanted me in their order so they could keep me in the dark like they have been doing basically my whole life. Dumbeldore and his order think that I am acting irrational and that we are getting in the way," said Harry all in one breath.  
  
"Bloody stinking Hell we are in the Bloody Freaken way," said Ron causing several people in the common room to look over at him for his out burst.  
  
"Shush Ron, you are making a seen," said Hermione.  
  
"It's just like the grown ups to rant and rave that we are getting in the way, when a simple thank you would have been sufficient," said Ron as he was teetering on the edge of his seat.  
  
"Harry what did you say to them?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I told them that I had things I could not turn my back on, and that I could not join their order. I also told Dumbeldore that I thought it was time I took control of what went on in my life," said Harry.  
  
"Well good for you," said Sarah. "But you don't look to happy Harry. Did something else happen?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"No, its just that I am afraid that Tonks, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will look differently towards me now after I turned them down. I don't want to lose them," said Harry.  
  
"Mate, I don't think Tonks or Remus are going any where. I mean for peat's sake, Tonks sends you a letter every week making sure you are okay, and Remus practically acts like an uncle to you already. Trust me on this they are not going anywhere, and my parents love you. You are just short of being dubbed a Weasley as it is. Fred and George have been petitioning it all over the house since they left school last year and Percy sent them a letter of disapproval. Things have gotten somewhat better between Percy and my parents, but I don't think things will ever be the same," said Ron.  
  
"Harry don't worry, Ron's rite. Just because you turned them down does not mean they are going to abandon you. It just doesn't work that way. When someone loves another person they love them even if they make a mistake. The Weasley's don't hate Percy, they are just disappointed, but they will get over it. You don't even know if Tonks, Remus, and the rest are even upset at your refusal, and if they are you will always have us and your order to fall back on," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, we will always be here for you Harry," said Sarah as she and Hermione looked over at the clueless Ron for his input.  
  
"Whaaat, Oh! Same here mate, I shouldn't even need to say that. You and I are already brothers even if you haven't officially been dubbed a Weasley.  
  
"Thanks again you guys," said Harry.  
  
"No need to thank us," said Ron, just throw a chocolate frog my way from time to time and will call it even," said Ron.  
  
"RON!" both girls screamed at him.  
  
A small cough came from behind them causing all of them to turn around to see who was the source of the noise.  
  
"Tonks, what are you doing here?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Wotcher Harry!" Said Tonks quietly and a small smile. "Uh, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone if that would be alright?" she asked.  
  
"We were just heading to bed Tonks, so we will leave you alone," said Hermione as she and Sarah both tugged Ron up from his chair before he could resay what he had said earlier to someone from Dumbeldore's order.  
  
"Thank you," said Tonks.  
  
As the three left Tonks came around and sat by Harry with her hands in her lap, waiting for Harry to look up at her. However, Harry could not bring himself to look Tonks in the face, and feared what she had come to say. He also noticed that Remus wasn't with him so his suspicions where already being confirmed in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want you guys to hate me, its just you guys didn't leave me with many options," said Harry in a small voice where he had yet to look up at Tonks. "Is that why Remus didn't come with you?" Asked Harry.  
  
"What! No, No Harry, we don't hate you, and that is not the reason I am here. Remus is also not here because I persuaded him to let me handle this," said Tonks as she began smiling. In her mind she feared Harry resented her and Remus for not warning Harry on what Dumbeldore's order where trying to persuade him into.  
  
"You don't? Well then why are you here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because I wanted to check and see if you were okay. That was some row that took place between you and Snape. Rows like that can take their tow on the toughest of people," said Tonks.  
  
"Oh," Harry said finally looking up to see Tonks smiling at him. "Well in that case I wish I had said more to him, but I couldn't get everything I wanted to say out," said Harry.  
  
"Well you certainly have my admiration, you even inspired Remus to do a little bit of ranting himself which was good fun. I'll see if I can't get him to do some more again while you are with us," said Tonks.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. He was just so relieved that the order didn't hate him for his refusal that he couldn't help but relax a bit. Even though he resented them for what they tried to do, he still had a strong amount of love for Professor McGonagall, Dumbeldore, Moody, and the rest.  
  
"Come here Harry," Tonks said pulling him into a strong hug. "You look like you could fall asleep any moment," she said. Harry couldn't help but relax into her embrace and let her rub her fingernails up and down his back. "You know even though you have your own order now, we will still always be there for you, and that you don't have to run headstrong into ever battle without us," said Tonks as she continued to rub Harry's back.  
  
"I know, but that should go both ways," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I will be able to persuade the others, but you have a deal with me," said Tonks.  
  
"Harry let out an indignant grunt as he felt himself falling to sleep, so technically that is a no then," said Harry.  
  
"Hold on there Harry, I didn't say that, it's just they don't exactly share the same views Remus, Moody, and I do along with old Mundungus and Shackelbolt," said Tonks.  
  
"Well I guess that's good enough. I'll see if I can persuade my order to as well. I'm pretty sure I can persuade mine after yours have been persuaded," mumbled Harry as he was desperately trying to fight off sleep. He wanted to sit up and talk to Tonks and not fall asleep against her. He had found it quite embarrassing when he had woken up that morning asleep on Sarah's lap with Parvati, Lavender, Alicia, and Katie all smiling at him as if he was some sort of baby. However, he believed Tonks was doing this on purpose because she and Mrs. Weasley had both been writing to him about not getting a proper amount of sleep as he had accidentally put it in one of his letters that he had not slept well one night.  
  
"Tonks," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Huh," she said as she continued to rub his back in small circles.  
  
"Thank you for coming and talking to me. Will you tell Remus that I will write to him soon?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course sweetie," said Tonks.  
  
"Hhmkay," sighed Harry. "Well I better get to my bed. I'm sure you don't want a dead weight laying against you all night," said Harry  
  
"Your fine Harry," Tonks said as she could feel him drifting off to sleep. "I have to leave in a little while anyway, so just rest now and I'll cover you up on the couch before I leave," said Tonks. She didn't want to tell him, but she wanted him to fall asleep against her. She had rather enjoyed holding him that night at Grimmauld Place while he slept, and she and Mrs. Weasley were worried that he wasn't sleeping enough as it was. She thought it was funny how there relationship together was now. It was funny and sad all at the same time. She looked at him now as a little brother who had the rottenest luck imaginable, and he looked at her as a happy go lucky older sister who just had a soft spot for him. She also felt a deep sadness towards Harry and Remus's new relationship. Remus was trying to feel the void of James and Sirius's premature departure even though he new he would never be able to fill both of those men's shoes, but Harry appreciated it all the same. With one last shift of his weight Harry lay asleep against Tonks. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she saw Harry lying asleep against her. It had been quite an amusing few letters Harry had sent to her and Remus after Sarah had evidently caught him in one of his sleepy moods too. She could see why all of the girls thought he looked cute when the found him asleep that morning against Sarah. For Harry during the day was quite handsome, but it was hard to not notice the way his body and eyes carried many burdens and sadnesses. However, when he slept he looked peaceful, at least that night he did. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
Harry's dream was not like his usual dreams that night. He did not fear what he was dreaming tonight, to him his dream was vaguely familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on where he had heard this, and what it could possibly mean. ".. at the Solstice will come a new..." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there was no action in this chapter, but I promise there is more coming. You will also find out why a few more things have taken place in the next chapter or two. I don't know which chapter yet though. I hope the last bit wasn't too corny, but I wanted to add a little foreshadowing of what is to come. I hope the people that requested more Tonks liked her part. I haven't been able to write much with her character seeing as he is in school, but there you go.  
  
I also greatly enjoyed all of your reviews on chapter ten. Sorry, I am not going to push Sarah off of a bridge, but believe me when I say she does not play a big role in this story. I just made her up on a whim one day and threw her into the story after I read one day that Rowling was not planning on pairing Harry with either Hermione or Ginny. I'm a little bummed out about that. I personally thought Hermione would have been great for Harry. You know it almost seemed like James and Lily all over again, and when she ended book four with Hermione kissing him on the cheek I thought well there you go. Apparently that was a feign tactic to throw us off that much more. Oh, well her stories still rock, and I will just have to wait to see whom she pairs him up with so I don't have to guess. Until next Saturday, have fun. 


	12. Quidditch

Chapter 12  
  
"Harry wake up," whispered Sarah as to not startle Harry from his sleep. According to Ron, Harry sometimes woke up with a start if he had been having a particularly bad dream. So not intending to startle him she bent down and gently shook him awake.  
  
"Harry's eyes fluttered open, but he couldn't make to much out because he wasn't wearing his contacts or glasses. As he began the tedious task of finding his glasses he felt a hand gently brush back the hair from his forehead and place his glasses on for him.  
  
"Hey, did you sleep well?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I did," said Harry. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I slept just fine, but you better go get changed. We all have transfigurations in fifteen minutes. Here, Hermione brought you some toast," Said Sarah.  
  
"Thank you, I am starving. I didn't really eat that much at dinner yesterday, and then well, you know," said Harry.  
  
"Yup, but I am afraid McGonagall won't if were late, so go, go," said Sarah as she pushed him off to go change.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry came back down from the boys tower changed and minus the glasses along with Ron where they met up with Sarah and Hermione who were discussing different charms as they waited for the boys to come down.  
  
"Okay lets go," said Harry.  
  
"As they walked into class Harry felt a sudden hesitancy in approaching the front of the room where McGonagall stood, so he opted to sit at a table in the middle of the room. This pleased Ron tremendously, but Hermione and Sarah both had facial expression of disapproval.  
  
"Okay class today we will begin transfiguring our wands into different objects. I know it is a particularly difficult task since you all are used to transfiguring objects with the use of your wands, but believe me when I say it can be useful at times," said McGonagall after she noticed the way Harry was hesitant about sitting up front by her desk.  
  
"This is impossible," groaned Ron forty-five minutes later with his head resting against the table. "I mean why would you want to transfigure a perfectly good wand into something else?" He asked.  
  
"Ron grow up. It is not impossible; I have just transfigured my wand into a flower. It wasn't what I was shooting for, but that's beside the point," scolded Hermione.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter, I see you have been successful in transfiguring your wand into small knife. Ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger's success in completing this task. I suggest you all practice this assignment out side of class, now you may all go now. Mr. Potter I would like you to stay behind, I have a small matter I would like to discuss with you in my office," said McGonagall.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement as the rest of the class left the room.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch Harry," said Sarah as she Ron and Hermione left the transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
As the last of the students left the classroom, McGonagall's facial expressions softened and she gave Harry one of here rare smiles.  
  
"Here Harry take another biscuit. Maybe you will like them more this year since you will be eating them under different circumstances," said McGonagall.  
  
"Okay." "Can I ask why you kept me professor?" Asked Harry as he took the biscuit McGonagall was handing him.  
  
"Don't worry you are not in trouble. I just wanted to make sure that there are no hard feelings between you and I. I noticed the way you shied to the middle of the classroom today instead of sitting up front by my desk like you have been doing all year. I don't want in hard feelings between us Harry," said McGonagall.  
  
"N-No, no I don't have any hard feelings towards you professor. I was afraid you might have had some towards me. I guess it seems I have been foolish again. Tonks told me that you all were not mad at me, but I guess I still had a little doubt in my mind," said Harry.  
  
"That is perfectly exceptable as long as things are okay between us now. So, now that that is settled, how are things going with quiditch? I would like to see the quiditch cup brought back to my office again this year to make it three consecutive quiditch seasons in a row. I will tell you a little secrete Harry, but keep this between us. You rile Severus up the best when you catch the snitch and take the quiditch cup away from Slytherin each year. Before you came to Hogwarts Slytherin had been dominant on the quiditch field. However, when you arrived you helped put a stop to it, and Severus has been fuming ever since," said McGonagall as she began laughing at the glee she watched dance in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Professor, why didn't you ever tell me this sooner?" said Harry.  
  
"Now, Now, Harry. I couldn't very well do that since you already give me a heart attack at every match with you risky flying maneuvers. I was afraid you would try even harder if I told you that knowing the animosity the two of you have towards each other, but I thought it would help brighten your day a little. Now I think it is best you get to charms. I already notified Flitwick that you would be considerably late. Believe me when I say that he did not mind it in the least. After he witnessed first hand your flaming phoenix you conjured that night I believe you have earned yourself a seat beside your dear old mother in his mind," said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you professor," said Harry as he gave her a warm smile as he exited her office. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Later that evening in the Great Hall Harry was discussing Quidditch with Alicia, Katie, and Ron.  
  
"As long as Harry here doesn't get himself into any more trouble we will be hard to stop this year. I know we don't have Angelina any more, but Ginny has become a formidable replacement for her, and she is improving at each practice. Now Harry I don't want you to get into any trouble at all this week. Our first match is Saturday against Slytherin, and I know that the Slytherins are going to try and get you into trouble. So us girls," said Alicia pointing to herself and Katie. "Have taken it upon ourselves to be your baby sitters for this week, and when we cannot be with you, which will only be when you are in class, Sarah, Lavender, and Parvati have taken over our positions. It seems Lavender and Parvati are hoping to see our little baby Potter asleep again so they can get a picture. I heard from some other girls that they have already enlisted Colin as their camera guy," said Alicia.  
  
"What, I don't need a baby sitter, I am a man for crying out loud! Humph, I am also." said Harry before he got cut off.  
  
"I know where just messing with you Harry," said Katie ruffling his hair. We just want you to be able to play on Saturday. This is mine and Alicia's last year here and we want to spend it playing with at least one original person from our old team," Katie said.  
  
"Okay, I see your point, but no pictures if I am asleep or I will put some serious hexes on whoever does it," said Harry.  
  
Both girls put their hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"Good, now that we have that matter straightened up we better get going to the room of requirements, I have a big session planned for us today. I will tell you more when we get there. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Thirty minutes later the secrete order were all lounging around in their puffy chairs waiting for the discussions they always have before every session.  
  
"Okay, well the first matter I guess we need to discuss is our search for medical recruits. Luna and I will be leaving for St. Mungos during our Hogsmead trip this Saturday after the quiditch game to recruit a few new members. They will be selected the same as you all were with the enchanted parchment. I am hoping that we can find at least three people to fill those positions. Is there any objection to that?" Asked Harry. "Good, well the second thing is that Hermione has brought it to my attention that she along with the rest of our research team have confirmed that the dementors have officially left Azkaban prison, so be sure you keep up the practice on your patronomus. Is there anything else that needs to be brought to our attention?" Asked Harry. "Well since no one else has anything to say, I thought that we should begin to practice on becoming more powerful in our magic. As we all can attest to during our last battle if Voldemort had sent any more death eaters that night then we would not have been victorious. So to rid us of that problem I want us all to increase our magic level the best we can," said Harry.  
  
"Mate, what are you on about. We cannot upgrade the power of magic we can produce. What we've got is what we've got," said Ron.  
  
"You are wrong there Ron. Have you ever wondered how Professor Dumbeldore got so powerful? It is because his strength in magic is above almost everyone else's. I witnessed him throw several hexes last year, and one of his hexes alone was powerful enough to stun two adult wizards and one adult witch. Now, I have been practicing this myself with a book I have been reading from, and it truly works. It is very hard, and you must concentrate with your entire mind, but in the end other then being drop dead tired, your magic level can increase a small amount. Most times you cannot even tell a difference, but I have been practicing these techniques now for five months, and my magic level has increased quite a bit. So if you all will stand up we will begin," said Harry.  
  
An hour and half-later all of the order where completely exhausted and were plopped down again on the puffy chairs.  
  
"Mate, that was the hardest lesson you have ever put us through yet. I hate to say it, but I don't fill the slightest bit stronger," said Ron.  
  
"Listen everyone, do not get discouraged if you do not feel any stronger tonight. Believe me when I say that it took several sessions of practice before I noticed an increase in my magic level, but it is there now. This will save your life if you only continue to practice. Do any of you feel any stronger at all?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I do," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a little stronger too," said Parvati.  
  
"Me as well," chorused Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, and Neville Longbottoms.  
  
"Great, Listen, like I said you could have gotten stronger and not even realize it. Over time you will notice your level gradually increasing. So, I want everyone to practice these techniques at least once a day. I just have a feeling that we are going to be facing a huge battle in the near future, and I want us to be prepared. We want to prove everyone that thinks we should stay out of things wrong don't we?" Asked Harry.  
  
"YEAH!" Chorused the order.  
  
"Well, it is pushing ten o'clock so we better all head back to our dorms. I will see all of you again on Friday. Remember if you come up with anything let us all know," said Harry as everyone began leaving.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Saturday finally rolled around dawned very bright and cold. Now into November, the lake had become almost frozen and the mountains around stood out with newly fallen snow. The grounds of Hogwarts also carried the morning frost well up past noon with the winter coldness now in effect. However, the first quiditch match was taking place today with Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and not a soul could care about the bitter coldness that awaited them outside.  
  
"Come on guys, you all have to eat something," said Hermione as she watched Ron and Harry poke at their breakfast before their big quiditch match against Slytherin.  
  
"Were not hungry," said Ron.  
  
"Well that's a first," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I know you will be amazing," said Sarah.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he tried to hide the blush that was creeping over his face.  
  
"Come on team, it is time to go change into our quiditch robes," said Alicia.  
  
"We will be cheering for you guys," said Hermione.  
  
As all of the students pilled into the stands with their scarves and mittens on Hermione, Sarah, and several other people were all talking about the upcoming game.  
  
"Oh, it is dreadfully cold out here, do you think they will be warm enough while they are up on their brooms," said Sarah.  
  
"Don't worry Sarah, they will be fine. This is not the first match they have ever played," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, and when you are up on your broom during a match, you don't even feel how cold it is. Harry and I have played against each other numerous times when it has been this cold or colder. After the match is when you feel the cold, but then you can go sit by the fire then, so no worries Sarah," said Cho who along with the rest of the secrete order decided to all sit together in the Gryffindor section to show their support towards Gryffindor.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor locker room everyone's nerves were running ragged.  
  
"Okay women," said Alicia.  
  
"And Men," she said with a laugh. "I always wanted to say that after listening to Oliver say that before every quiditch match while he was captain," said Alicia.  
  
"Okay, now its time, so if we will all go out there and play the way we have practiced we will do just fine. Remember Harry, it is dreadfully cold out there today, so you will not be able to fly as fast, and we all know that the Slytherin team are going to try and put you out of the match. Just keep both eyes open at all times, and try to keep an ear open for Ron who will be giving you a heads up if a Bludger is coming towards you. So just catch that bloody snitch as fast as you can," said Alicia.  
  
"You got it baby sitter," said Harry earning him a glare from Alicia before the team began laughing as they headed out onto the pitch.  
  
"Keep it nice and fair, and everything will go smoothly. Now mount your brooms, and wait for my whistle," said Madam Hooch.  
  
After a blast from her silver whistle and a quick toss of the Quaffle, the game had begun.  
  
"Gryffindor is in possession of the Quaffle, the Quaffel work between the lady chasers of Gryffindor is spectacular. WATCH OUT-Alicia was almost knocked clean off her broom with that well aimed Bludger from Brody, the new Slytherin Beater. Potter looks like a man on a mission flying around above the game and wait, GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Said Lee Jordan.  
  
"Now Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle, but they will not get it by Weasley because WEASLEY IS OUR KING, HE IS HE IS, WEASLEY IS OUR KING!" Chanted Lee, but it turned out Ron missed the Quaffle by inches, and Slytherin got there first points of the game as well.  
  
Harry knew he needed to find the snitch fast because Ron got easily discouraged when a goal would get by him. So Harry began an even more intensive search for the snitch. The coldness of the air was making his eyes water, and the last time Katie had flown by to tell him she thought she saw a glitter of gold on the other side of the pitch her cheeks were completely flushed, and she was slightly shaking. It had seemed that the temperature had dropped another couple of degrees, but that did not stop the intensity of the game. For this being the first match of the year, the crowd had not been able to sit down for a second, as the game raged on at break neck speeds the entire time. Just then Harry saw a flash of gold and he took off in that direction. Malfoy had not been fast enough on the take and started screaming to his Beaters to stop him.  
  
"Potter has seen the snitch. This game might be over sooner then we thought, OUCH-THAT'S A BLOODY FOUL!" Raged Lee along with over three- quarters of the school. McGonagall along with Tonks who had come to watch Harry play were both being restrained by little Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Dumbeldore. Hagrid, however, was not doing a particularly good job of holding Tonks back because it seemed like the more she shouted the more it egged Hagrid on to vent his anger as well.  
  
"FOUL, PENALTY SHOT TO GRYFFINDOR. YOU CAN NOT AND NEVER HAVE YOU OR WILL YOU BE ABLE TO SLAM INTO A SEEKER WITH HOUR BAT STUCK OUT IN A DANGEROUS ANGLE TO STOP HIM FROM CATCHING THE SNITCH!" Raged Madam Hooch.  
  
Katie had been assigned to take the penalty shot, and after making a spectacular goal, she put Gryffindor on top 40 to 30, and now the game took up exactly where it had left off.  
  
"TAKE THAT YOU CHEATING BAST." Lee began to say, but hesitated as he looked over his shoulder at McGonagall to see if she was going to reprimand him, but she didn't. However, Tonks finished his statement for him. "BASTARDS!" Yelled Tonks.  
  
Ten minutes later. "Slytherin scores again," groaned Lee. "This has been a goalie battle today, Ron for Gryffindor and Marcus for Slytherin have both blocked five shots each, and now the score is tied 60 to 60," said Lee.  
  
Just then though both Harry and Malfoy saw the golden Snitch high in the air, and the chase began.  
  
"Look at them go, they are side by side. This chase will be up to who ever out maneuvers the other Seeker," said Lee.  
  
Harry was not about to let Malfoy (future death eater), beat him to the snitch. As they both reached out for the snitch, it took a dive and headed straight for the ground 200 feet below. Both Seekers took dangerously steep descent, and chased half-hazardously after the snitch at speeds that should not be taken when flying straight towards the ground. As Harry reached out for the Snitch Malfoy let his elbow swing freely and cracked Harry right in the jaw, but with Malfoy's attempt at foul play gave Harry all of the time he needed to successfully end the match with his hands firmly grasped around the now ice cold Snitch.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS, EVEN WITH THAT CHEATER, HARRY STILL CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Yelled Lee.  
  
"As the stands emptied Professor McGonagall, Tonks, and Hooch were all gathered around Harry to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Were does it hurt Harry?" said McGonagall.  
  
"It's just my jaw, but its not broken, or else I would not be able to talk. It's just a little sore," said Harry.  
  
"Watcher Harry!" That was wicked, let me just give you a few pointers and you will almost be as good as me," said Tonks.  
  
"Oh please, Nymphadora. I cannot even count how many times you fell off of your broom during a match. I don't want to see you of all people ever give Harry pointers on flying. You both fly to dangerously for your own good!" Scolded McGonagall.  
  
"But it sure is fun to watch," Chorused both Harry and Tonks at the same time. Causing everyone within hearing range to burst out laughing as they all headed up towards the school to get out of the cold, and continue their celebration in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbeldore had given permission for everyone to continue a civil party during lunch in the Great Hall before the departed for Hogsmead.  
  
"Listen Harry, I can't stay long. I just wanted to drop by and see you play, and tell you that Remus wanted more then anything to come, but you know that it was a full moon last night. I am sorry I can't stay longer, but Christmas is coming up soon, and don't think for a second that you are spending it here alone. McGonagall already sent us a letter saying that she will be bringing you to Grimauld Place herself when the break begins. The Weasleys, McGonagall, and the gang are all spending Christmas together this year," said Tonks.  
  
"That's great, I can't wait," said Harry as he hugged Tonks before she had to leave.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
An hour later as everyone began to leave for Hogsmead; Harry was now in his disguise along with Luna, and heading to St. Mungos VIA portkey to see if they could recruit any new members there. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought everyone would like a little quiditch. All work and no play makes a story dull to read. I'm just joking. I hope to hear from all of you soon, and the next chapter will be up next Saturday. Until then read, and have fun. 


	13. St Mungos

Chapter 13  
  
"Okay so you are going to play my sister, and say that you got upset with me and accidentally hit me with a hex that took my voice away. You know, a hex that is not so bad that they will look into the matter, and not to small a hex that the lady at the front desk could take care of it," said Harry.  
  
"Gotcha, but I think it would be more believable if we said that you got bitten by Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Don't you?" Asked Luna in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Ah, no, I think we will just stick with our original plan," said Harry hoping that Luna would stick with the earlier version as to why they were here. That's all they needed was to be thrown in to the loony ward with Gilderoy Lockhart because of one of Luna's unbelievable stories, thought Harry.  
  
As Harry and Luna stood outside of St. Mungos Hospital, which had the appearance of a large, old fashioned, red brick department store. Harry did the same thing he remembered Tonks doing when they all came here last year to see Mr. Weasley after the attack. "Ah, we are here for a magical accident," said Harry to the funny looking manikin in the window. The dummy just as last year beckoned them forward after a few seconds and he and Luna walked through the glass window to the other side where they found a mildly busy St. Mungos.  
  
"Okay, so I get to take over from here now, so no talking," said Luna.  
  
With a slight nod of agreement from Harry they both walked up to the floor guide. "Okay brother, I guess since I hexed you then we should head to the fourth floor for Spell Damage. As they both moved towards the elevator, Harry's eyes landed on same portrait that hung on the first floor wall of St. Mungos that he remembered from last year. He could remember her giving them all a calculating stare before her facial expressions softened and she had winked at him. The witches name was Dilys Derwent (St. Mungos Healer 1722-1741, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry, 1741-1768) was listed below her portrait. Sure enough she was there again eyeing them with another peculiar stare before she winked at him again, and then walked out of her portrait. I wonder if there is a portrait of her in Hogwarts since she was a Headmistress thought Harry, as he and Luna got on the elevator. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
"Severus have you learned any more valuable information that we could use from your last meeting?" Asked Dubeldore.  
  
"No, he is not telling us much. All I can gather is that he is planning something that I don't think we are going to be ready for. He will not even tell his most loyal death eaters what he has planned, and I still have not got a clue as to what that potion I helped make could be used for," said Severus.  
  
"Don't worry Severus, you are doing a good job. The main thing is that you have not been discovered. Remember when your cover is even remotely close to being blown, we are pulling you out. You are to valuable an asset to us to lose you like that. Just continue to do as you are, and nothing more Severus," said Dumbeldore with a calm but demanding voice. That is all I ask.  
  
"Very well Headmaster," said Severus.  
  
"Albus, have we received word on the whereabouts of the Dementors?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"I am afraid not Minerva. Arthur is doing all he can inside the Ministry to find there whereabouts, but as of right now there has been no news on them. The last time they have been seen is when two were sent to attack Harry at his home. Let us hope he will not meet them alone again," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Let us hope that indeed. However, that boy's magic is improving with each day. I am sure you all saw how he handled himself during his duel with the Malfoy kid. He will make a fine Aurora some day if he makes it out of this alive," Growled Moody.  
  
"Of course he will make it out of this alive. He will not be seeing much fighting in this war Moody. Albus here will make sure of that, and will not let him see more fighting then what he needs to, will you Albus?" Said Molly.  
  
"Molly, you must understand that Harry is no longer a small child. He has witnessed I dare say more then most of us in this room can imagine, and has handled it remarkable well. All I know is that when the time comes Molly, Harry will take his place, and fight against Voldemort. I will not let him go into his battle alone, but I am afraid if what I feel is correct, Harry will duel Voldemort alone, and there is no other way about it," said Dumbeldore in his calm tone.  
  
"That is preposterous Albus. How is Harry supposed to defeat You-Know- Who for heaven sakes? I know you all are tired of hearing me say this, but it is true. I do not care what you say, he along with Ron and Hermoine do not belong in this battle. They are to young for this, and you know it," said Molly.  
  
"Molly, I will not argue with you that Harry should not have to face Voldemort. No one should ever have to face that man, but what I do no is that Harry has faced him four times alone now, and has come away from each encounter alive after a few days with Poppy. You along with the rest in this room do not know the extent of what his encounters with Voldemort have brought upon him, and not one of you knows what really took place that night during the Triwizard Tournament. The only other person Harry told about what happened that night is Sirius, and I think it is time that I tell you this now so you may understand what he has truly gone through," said Dumbeldore while his eyes began to look somber.  
  
"You all know that Harry and Cedric where transported to a secrete location where Harry met Voldemort and Cedric was murdered. What you do not know is that Harry witnessed Cedric die while he was standing beside him. You all do not know this because Harry has kept this bit of information to himself. He figured since you all knew that Cedric died what difference did it make that you knew he died while they stood side by side. After He witnessed his friend die, he was restrained and tied to a headstone where he witnessed Peter Petigrew brew a potion that brought Voldemort back to a physical body. But the potion required the blood of an enemy, so Peter cut into Harry's arm with a dagger, and let a cup of Harry's blood flow freely from his arm into a container where Peter later administered it to the potion only after chopping off his own hand; finishing it, and successfully bringing Voldemort back to a physical state. Afterwards Harry was released from his restraints and giving his wand, where he was forced into a duel with Voldemort while he was surrounded in a circle of death eaters. I am sure Harry was terrified beyond belief with what he was being forced to do, but I also know that he did face Voldemort head on, and took his fate with honor. Voldemort then played with Harry, torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse twice, and just taking it off when Harry was about to lose continuousness. Harry however, surprised everyone there when he mustered up the strength to cast a disarming spell towards Voldemort as he cast the killing curse. Many of you may not know this, but Harry and Voldemort's wands have the same cores residing in their wands. The phoenix tail feathers that reside in their wands are none other than Fawks here who only allowed two feathers to be to be plucked from his tail. When to wands that have the same cores duel against one another, some strange things can occur, and that is exactly what happened that night. For when Harry and Voldemort's curses met, a different spell was created, connecting both Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand together. The spell that was created is known as (Priori Incantatem), therefore, causing Voldemort's wand to emit part of the spirits that he had taken during his rain of terror. Harry saw the spirits of his parents that night along with many others, and he has endured all of that and what has happened before and after with great honor and bravery. Molly, and the rest of you here, I know that we have all taken a special liking to Mr. Potter, and we all wish to look out for him, but let us treat him with the respect he deserves. Remember this when you wish to tell him he is to young to be sticking his noes where you think it does not belong, for I say that it is his noes that belongs there more than anyone's does. It just took me a while to realize it, and now there is a chance that I may not be able to fix what my injustice to him has caused," said Dumbeldore to a now speechless, and many of them were in tears order that sat before him.  
  
"Excuse me, I am quite sorry to barge in on you Phineas, but I need to speak with Dumbeldore," said Dilys Derwent.  
  
"Of course Dilys, what brings you here today?" asked Dumbeldore as his eyes regained their normal sparkle.  
  
"Well, I am not positively sure if they are two of your students, but a teenage girl between the ages 14-16 arrived with a young man about thirty minutes ago as St. Mungos. They were not wearing Hogwarts robes, but they looked too young to be of age, and on there own. Well the girl anyway, the boy was somewhat odd, but for some reason his eyes held the same look as eyes that I am sure of have seen before," said Dilys.  
  
"Well, can you describe them Dilys?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Oh yes, the young lady was very pretty but carried an odd expression on her face. She also had on a very odd looking necklace. It appeared to be made of Butterbeer caps if I am not mistaken. The young man that was accompanying her had shoulder length black hair, and vivid blue eyes. His hair hung in his face, so I was not able to see his face well, but his eyes shone through beautifully. He looked like he would go about six foot or maybe a tad bit shorter, but not by much," said Dilys.  
  
"What where they their for?" said Remus as the description of the young man described Harry's descised description to a tee.  
  
"I could not here what they were there for, but they were heading to the fourth floor," said Dilys.  
  
"But that's magical accidents," said Tonks.  
  
"Yes it is, but not to worry. They looked like they were in fine condition," said Dilys.  
  
"Moody, Remus, and McGonagall. If it is not too much trouble I would like you to go and see for yourselves if it is truly two of our students," said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Very well, and if they are they will be dealt with severely," said McGonagall as the three of them stood to leave the office. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
"Yes dears, what seems to be the problem?" Asked a nurse to Harry and Luna after they had been taking into a small room waiting to see a doctor.  
  
"Well you see, my brother was talking to much today, and I thought that if he continued to keep talking at the rate he was going he would damage his voice. You know it happened to a man in Whales before. The poor man talked non-stop for three days and on the fourth day his voice vanished, and he had to learn sign language. However, when he went on vacation he got lost, and since he hadn't learned sign language yet, he couldn't ask for directions, so he continued to wonder around, and no one has seen him since," said Luna in her dreamy voice.  
  
"Harry's eyes became wide as saucers as he herd Luna's tale, but was quickly relieved when the nurse began chuckling aloud and touched Harry's knee. "Don't worry honey, the doctor will be in to see you shortly, but until then since you two do not appear to be of age, I am required to sit with the two of you. I hope that is not a problem," said the nurse.  
  
Harry quickly shook his head as he gave the nurse a once over. She is very understanding, and upbeat. I bet she is around thirty-five years old, and would be for our order, thought Harry as he fumbled around in his robes for the enchanted piece of parchment. "Are you okay dear, do you need me to help you with something?" Asked the nurse.  
  
Harry shook his head while he handed her the piece of parchment. "What is this now?" Asked the nurse quite amused. As the nurse looked at the parchment her eyes grew serious, and her facial expression hardened. "I can't believe this. If you are kidding with me young man, than you are in serious trouble," said the nurse in a hushed voice.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Mary. The youngsters too much for you to handle. Well, I told the CEO of St. Mungos that they shouldn't have hired you. I told them that you did not meet my qualifications, and yet they hired you any way, and why are you holding a blank piece of parchment?" Asked a nurse who appeared to be the head nurse on the fourth floor.  
  
"What, this is not bla." started Mary.  
  
"Oh dear, are you all right, do you need some water or anything. Hear lie down," said Mary as she gently pushed Harry into a lying position and started feeling around on his neck and chest as Harry began coughing furiously.  
  
"Well, it's about time you got to work, but I swear if that boy is dead when I get back, then you are fired," said the head nurse as she slammed the door to their room closed.  
  
"Are you getting enough air?" asked Mary.  
  
"Y-Yes, I am sorry to have frightened you Mary, but I did not want you to tell her about the parchment since she could not see the words written on it," said Harry.  
  
"You can talk, but I thought that you had been hexed, and why couldn't she see the words on this piece of parchment?" Said Mary.  
  
"SILENCIO!" Said Harry waving his wand around the room so that no one could here the conversation from outside the room.  
  
"Okay, I lied about being hexed. My name is Harry Potter and this is Luna Lovegood. We came here today because we are looking for people that are in the medical field to join our order," said Harry. The only people that can see what is written on this piece of parchment are the ones who are true and are willing to join the order whole heartily. The others just see a blank page, and our order is kept secrete.  
  
"What kind of order are you talking about. The stuff I read on that parchment said that you are forming an order to stand up against You- Know-Who," said Mary.  
  
"Correction, there is already an order. We would just like you and hopefully a doctor and maybe another nurse to join the order. Surely you herd about that group of people who stopped You-Know-Who's raid on Diagon Alley last month," said Luna losing her dreamy voice.  
  
"That was you kids?" Asked Mary.  
  
"We are not kids, and since you were able to read the parchment then I know that you are willing to accept our offer. So all you need to do is verbalize it, and it will be official," said Harry.  
  
"Let me see your scar then if you are The Harry Potter," said Mary.  
  
"That's fair," said Harry parting his hair so Mary could see his forehead.  
  
"It is you, Well I'll be. Mr. Potter it is so good to finally meet you. I never believed for one second those lies that the Daily Prophet was printing about you. Yes I will be more than willing to join your order, and provide you with my services. I think I maybe able to get you two more members from St. Mungos to join. Their names are April and Dr. Lenoge. She is a nurse as I in the spell damage ward, where Mr. Lenoge is a Healer that specializes in potions and antidotes for dangerous poisons. Let me go get them now, and we will see if they can see what is on the parchment as well.  
  
"Ok, great," said Harry.  
  
"Well, well, I see he is not dead, and he finally caught his breath. Did she have anything to do with it deary? Of course not, I don't need you to answer me sonny, she hasn't even removed your shirt to see if it was an injury causing your problems," said the Head Nurse as she walked into the room.  
  
"As a matter of fact Janet, I was just about to take him and his sister to a different room so he can rest. He is not feeling quite well right now, but he seems to be comfortable around me, so I am going to stay with him while his doctor tends to him. Now if you don't mind since I was assigned to him, I will take him to a different room so he can rest in peace while we wait for his doctor," said Mary in an irritated tone.  
  
"Humph!" Was all the Head Nurse offered in reply as she again slammed the door closed to Harry's room.  
  
"Okay, Harry, why don't you and Luna follow me to a private wing where there are no patients right now. Mr. Anderson passed away yesterday, and we have not filled his room yet. I will have Mr. Lenoge and April paged to meet us there," said Mary.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry, Luna, and Mary where all looking on anxiously as Mr. Lenoge and April took the parchment from Harry. "Oh my goodness, is this a joke Mary?" Said April. "No it is not April. I have already joined the order. If you two are smart you will do the same. This is exactly the chance we have been looking for. We may not be trained in dueling, but we could be very efficient to Harry's order with our training in Healing. "You are rite Mary, but don't you think it's a bit odd we will be receiving orders from a child? No offense Harry, You have no idea how much respect I hold for you, but you got to see where Alex and I are coming from.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking, but if you do not join then we will just seek out someone else. My order and I will stop Voldemort sooner or later. We may be made up of mostly Hogwarts' students now, but in two or three years we will all be graduated," said Harry.  
  
"My daddy told me once that You-Know-Who got strong because everyone feared him including my father and would not stand up to him," said Luna.  
  
"Everyone has a right to fear that man. He is the darkest wizard to over inhabit the wizarding world," said Mr. Lenoge. "I have for a very long time wanted to do something about it, but I always thought that it we be with a group of the best trained wizards the wizarding wold had to offer, not some school kids.  
  
"Who else do you know that has faced Voldemort four times alone, and has lived? I have and am here now asking for your help. If you do not wish to join then that is your choice you will not remember a thing about this meeting within three minutes of your refusal. However, do not use the excuse that you are not joining because you think that my order is not strong enough," said Harry beginning to lose his cool.  
  
"His rite Alex, we are skeptical because we are scared, not because of the age group that we are joining with, and they have already proven themselves once," said April.  
  
"I know, okay Mr. Potter you have yourself two more members to your order," said Mr. Lenoge while taking Harry's hand and giving it a firm shake.  
  
I cannot tale you how pleased I am to here that. Here are your necklaces to alert you when you are needed," said Harry.  
  
"Like when you have a meeting?" asked Mary.  
  
"Yes, well our meetings are held on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from eight to ten at night. However, all you will need to attend is the first thirty minutes of every meeting since that is where we are updated and bring up any pressing matters," said Harry.  
  
"Well, how does the necklace work, and if you go into battle will you want us there as well?" Asked April.  
  
"To answer your first question if I want to summon you I will touch my necklace with my wand tip, and your necklace will grow hot. Now, my friend Hermione found a new charm just for this situation that will alert you if I am at Hogwarts our outside of Hogwarts since you cannot apparate into Hogwarts. That is why I am giving you this portkey to transport you to our meeting room at Hogwarts if we are there. When you arrive we will provide you with another one for another time. However, when I am not in Hogwarts if you will just think about being by my side as you apparate you will appear by my side. It is kind of cool actually. Your second question is yes I would like you three to be present during our battles. You will not however, being participating in the fighting, you will be under my invisibility cloak while we are fighting. When one of us is injured you can attend to them then under the invisibility cloak. It is large enough for you three to stay concealed while you pull our injured member to safety," said Harry.  
  
"I am impressed Mr. Potter. Do not get me wrong. Like I said before I have been a big believer in you since you were just a toddler, but my skepticism was for nothing. You have thought this out better then I ever could have. It will still be a little awkward to be taking orders from someone so young, but believe me when I say that I will do what is asked of me with out any hesitation," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"Same here," chorused April and Mary.  
  
"I am happy to hear it, but you really are not taking orders from me. True I am the head of the secrete order, but we all have say in what goes on. Think of it as an order run by a Democracy instead of Diplomacy," Said Harry.  
  
"Wow Harry Hermione was rite. You have been reading more books lately," chided Luna with her dreamy voice again. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"That's great I can't believe you were able to get three people from St. Mungos to join," chorused several members of the secrete order as they were all sitting around a table at the Three Broom Sticks drinking butterbeers.  
  
"Yeah, you all will meet them at our next meeting. I think they are going to be a great asset in our latter battles," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, now we don't have to worry about going to Madam Pomphrey any longer," said Alicia.  
  
As the group settled into a discussion about the next Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, they were not aware of Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Moody who walked up behind them. However, when McGonagall gave a sharp cough they all turned around to see who was disturbing their conversation.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I would like you and Ms. Lovegood to follow me back to Hogwarts this instance. I believe we have some matters to attend to if I am not mistaken," said McGonagall with her lips taking on the thin line that they always do when she was upset.  
  
As Harry and Luna rose to live the rest of the Secrete Order were all wondering if the teachers knew where Harry and Luna had been. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
"Just tell me exactly what you two did today," said McGonagall.  
  
"I don't understand what this is all about? Remus what is going on?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Answer her question Harry," said Remus shortly.  
  
"Well I hung out with my friends earlier today, and then we all had a butterbeer in the Three Broom Sticks were you found us," said Harry as he wondered how McGonagall, Remus, and Moody could not here his heartbeat as he felt it was going to beat out of his chest.  
  
"Mr. Potter I do not believe you," said McGonagall.  
  
"It's true professor, and we were having a butterbeer with our friends," said Luna.  
  
"Yes, but I believe you also visited St. Mungos if I am correct," said McGonagall.  
  
"Why would we have gone there?" said Harry.  
  
"That is exactly what I would like to know," said Remus.  
  
"If there was an explanation then I would give you one," said Harry.  
  
"Stop playing games with us Harry. I know you are lying to us," said Remus.  
  
"Since when did you become a seer," said Harry, as he was becoming very irritated towards Lupin. Harry was angry to say the least that Remus was not on his side during all of this.  
  
"Fine Luna I am giving you a weeks worth of detention. I cannot be sure if it was you or not so you will not have to do actual detention. You will just have to help your head of house everyday for thirty minutes after dinner, and I will be deducting 25 points from your house. You will also not be permitted to go on the next Hogsmead trip. Now if you will please leave my office, and consider yourself lucky that I do not pursue the matter further for you could be expelled if I proved that you indeed did go to St. Mungos," said McGonagall.  
  
"Okay," said Luna as she gave an apologetic glance towards Harry as she left McGonagall's office.  
  
"What did you think you were doing Harry. Do you think all of that security we were placing on you last year was for our own amusement?" Said Remus.  
  
"No, and believe me when I say that I was sick and tired of it!" Said Harry.  
  
"Potter don't talk to an elder like that!" said McGonagall. "Now we had a witness that says that you were at St. Mungos in a disguise."  
  
"What, so you having me followed again?" said Harry.  
  
"Well we wouldn't have to if you would do what you were supposed to do!" said Remus.  
  
"You don't even know if it was me that your so called witness saw at St. Mungos!" said Harry.  
  
"Potter, don't start with us. We know it was you, when we herd the description we knew immediately it was you," said Moody.  
  
Harry's anger was beginning to rise as he new he was being cornered into telling them why he was there. "Mr. Potter I will not ask you again. Why were you at St. Mungos?" Said McGonagall.  
  
"If I was their then that information would not be for you all to know!" Said Harry.  
  
"It bloody well is for us to know Harry, and I don't appreciate your tone right now!" said Remus who had also become flustered with Harry. When he had heard the description of Harry's disguise from Dilys, he had feared the Harry would be recognized and captured without some form of protection.  
  
"If it was for you to know then I would have told you now wouldn't I!" Said Harry.  
  
"Two weeks worth of detention, and you will not visit Hogsmead for the rest of this year!" said McGongall whose hair was starting to come out of her bun and her face was red with anger towards Harry's tone. "You will report to my office everyday after class, is that clear?"  
  
"WHAT? WHAT TIME WILL I HAVE TO MEET WITH YOU!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"You will meet with me from six to nine every day for the next two weeks including your weekends," said McGonagall.  
  
"I can't do that professor," said Harry.  
  
"This is not up to you," said McGonagall shortly.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ALL MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Yelled Harry before could stop himself.  
  
"Do not speak that way to us Harry. We are all risking a lot to keep you safe!" Said Remus.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOU ALL TO FOLLOW ME EVERY WHERE I GO!" said Harry.  
  
Moody and McGonagall where in somewhat of a shocked state seeing Harry and Remus row like this. McGonagall had only herd of Remus getting onto Harry once in his third year. She had done it a few time over Harry's time at Hogwarts, but Harry was quick to put it behind him since she was his teacher and Head of House.  
  
"Harry use head, and stop acting irrational. Then we wouldn't have to follow you around!" Said Remus.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME BE!" Said Remus.  
  
"Remember what I said in your third year Harry? Your actions rite now are a poor way to repay your parents for their sacrifice, and I would think Sirius's sacrifice would have meant more to you" Said Remus. As soon as the words had left his mouth though he knew he had messed up; especially since Harry had gone as pale white as a ghost and his eyes returned to the dull green color that they had held for so long after Sirius had died.  
  
"Harry I didn't mean to say that," said Remus but it didn't seem to register with Harry.  
  
Harry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Not one day had passed that Harry did not think about Sirius. Then when he would think about Sirius he would begin thinking about how nice it would have been to have his parents with him. What really hit him the hardest is that Remus was the one who hit him with that, and not someone like Snape. "Goodnight professor," said Harry as he walked lifelessly to the door and exited before Remus could think of something to say. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
"Oh, no what did I just say?" Said Remus.  
  
McGonagall had been a little worried that Remus and Harry would become upset with each other and leave her office upset with each other, but this never crossed her mind. "Don't worry Remus, I will make sure that Harry is okay in a little while. I think it is best if we give him a little time to himself before I go check. I don't think we are his three favorite people in the world right now," said McGonagall as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
With that Remus got up and took the same walk Harry had done earlier as he followed Moody out of McGonagall's office.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
I knew everyone blamed me for his death. Why wouldn't they think that, thought Harry as he wondered aimlessly through the deserted halls of Hogwarts?  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" said a soft voice from behind him, but Harry didn't stop to answer he just continued walking.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
Guy's I just ran into Harry and something is not rite. He didn't even answer me when I asked him if he was okay. He just continued walking towards the Astronomy Tower, and he was as white as a ghost," said Susan Bones to Sarah, Hermione, Ron, and few other members that were all sitting at a table in the Great Hall for Harry to come down to dinner. Luna had already told them what her punishment was, and that they had kept Harry.  
  
"Let's go," said Ron as he, Hermione, and Sarah all got up and left in a hurry out of the Great Hall and towards the Astronomy Tower.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````` Wow this chapter came out longer then I had anticipated, but I had fun writing in. I hope it was as fun to read. Trust me when I say that more action is coming soon, but I am sure you see that it is headed to that anyway. Also don't worry Remus has not turned bad, I just carried on his protective discipline like the way he got on to Harry during his third year. Now I am going to answer some more questions I am receiving. For one, I am not able to check my e-mails so if you have sent one, I am sorry you have not got a reply, but I will get you one as soon as my e-mail gets fixed. Second, to the concerns about Sarah. I know I said she wouldn't be a big part in the story, and right now I don't think she is. A few lines here are there is all I am trying to give her just so she can still be considered in the story, and so Harry has his love interest. When Harry needs her she will be there for him along with everyone else. She just want be mentioned to much during battles since I don't like it when original characters are all powerful and are stronger then Harry. Third some of you are saying that the killing curse cannot be blocked. I have no idea if that is true or not. It probably is since two people have written in with concerns on that topic. If it is written in the book then I apologize for my slip. I didn't no, and thought that you might be able to since Voldemort at the end of book five during his and Dumbeldore's duel thought it was odd that he didn't cast the killing curse when Voldemort used his shield to block the spell Dumbeldore cast towards him. If someone can clarify this for me I would be very appreciative, and will give a special thanks to whoever finds it, and to the two people who reviewed with your concerns. Again thank you for all of your reviews. They mean a lot, for if you didn't review like you do then writing would lose its fun, but all of you are great with your reviews, and I catch myself laughing at a few of them. So the next chapter will be up next Saturday, until then have fun reading. 


	14. Dangerous Thoughts and Prepairing

Chapter 13  
  
I can't believe he said that to me, thought Harry as he made his way out onto the flat rooftop of the Astronomy Tower. The frigid night air blew across his face making his eyes water mixing with a few tears that were already present. He was all I had left, and the one person my parents entrusted to protect and to take care of me. I just wish this would all go away, so I won't have to feel like this anymore, thought Harry. I want my mum here with me now, I want my dad and Sirius back so I can play Quidditch and goof around with them. "I don't want this burden anymore," said Harry out loud while he peered over the edge overlooking the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. A million things started running through Harry's mind as a solution to his problems and heartaches. He knew not to think thoughts like these, but at this particular moment he didn't care.  
  
It could all be over if I just run away and leave the Wizarding World behind, thought Harry. They don't need me, and everyone would be safer off if I was gone anyway. Then though, someone would just go looking for me, and end up being killed because of me. Damn that stupid prophecy...  
  
If I ended it now though then no one would have to go looking for me, and I wouldn't have to deal with this pain anymore. I would be back with my parents and Sirius, thought Harry as continued to look over the edge of the rooftop. Everyone thinks they can just guard me till they thinks it's the right time for me to kill Voldemort or die, and they don't think I have a say in this. They think they can just control my life until its time, while everyone else gets to live their lives they way they want, not any more!  
  
As the thought continued to mull over in Harry's mind as he contemplated on what to do he began thinking about what Remus had said to him earlier today. Then pictures of the way his mother held him and his father played with him as an infant from the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year at Hogwarts started to form in his mind. Images of Sirius laughing also began forming in his mind as well making Harry feel even more pain for the loss of his parents and godfather, but also the strength and motivation he desperately needed to rid himself of his rash thoughts. No, I'm not a coward, I can't let my parents and Sirius sacrifice be made in vain. Voldemort and Bellatrix must pay for what they have done! I will kill them, and on my own time. I will not be lead to my battle with them like I am making a death walk to my execution. I will battle them when I feel the time is right for them to die.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Asked Hermione as she, Sarah, and Ron walked out onto the flat rooftop and set down by Harry who had slumped down onto the cold stone ground when he heard them come out on the rooftop.  
  
"Mate, it is freezing out here, why don't we go back inside where things remain as they should," said Ron causing Harry to snort with laughter while Sarah and Hermione as usual gave Ron their disapproving stare.  
  
"Ron stop being so insensitive, Harry is hurting right now," said Hermione.  
  
"Harry do you want to talk about it? I know what ever it is, must really be eating you up inside. The best way to fix that is to let it out to the people who care about you," said Sarah.  
  
"She's rite Harry, you shouldn't keep everything so bottled up inside. You can always come to us if you want," said Hermione.  
  
"I know what Harry needs to do," said Ron while rolling his eyes in Hermione and Sarah's direction. Harry needs to come down to the Gryffindor Common Room right now and play a game of Wizards Chess with me. I haven't had a chance to whoop him in Wizard's Chess once this year."  
  
"RON!" Hermione hissed. However, Harry loved Ron's idea and quickly agreed before Ron and Hermione could get in a row allowing Sarah to barred him with a million questions about what was bothering him.  
  
"That's a great idea Ron, and your right, it is way to cold to look at the stars tonight. I don't know what I was thinking," said Harry.  
  
"Exactly, so lets go," said Ron grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"No, I think that we should talk so Harry can get whatever is bothering him off his chest while we are here to help him," said Hermione. He never even opened up to us last year after. You know," said Hermione as they began walking back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Will you two stop it. Harry doesn't want to go have a good cry like you two are trying to get him to do. He want's to play a game of Wizard's Chess and put whatever it is behind him," said Ron in a perfect imitation of Herminoe when she would answer a question no one knew in class.  
  
"Grrrr!" both girls growled while scowling towards Ron as they clambered through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````  
  
"Was it Harry?" Asked Tonks as Remus and Moody sat down at the kitchen table where she, Molly, and Arthur Weasley were all sitting.  
  
"Yeah it was him and one of his friends, but they wouldn't say what they were there for," said Moody in his gruff voice.  
  
"Oh, I am so mad at him. Arthur where is our Howler parchment at?" Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"That won't be necessary Molly, I think Harry feels bad enough right now as it is," said Moody looking carefully over towards Remus who was starring down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Why, what happened? Did he get hurt while he was away?" Asked Tonks in a fearfully.  
  
"No, I said something that should have never been said in front of Harry ever, or for that matter it should have never been said at all," said Lupin while continuing to stare holes into the table.  
  
"What did you say to him Remus," asked Arthur, but Remus had zoned out and was no longer paying attention to the conversation.  
  
"Remus said to Harry that he thought that Sirius's sacrifice last year would have meant more to Harry then to just go out and gamble with his life the way he had," said Moody.  
  
"Oh my," said Arthur. "How did he take it?"  
  
"HOW DO YOU THINK HE TOOK IT?" Yelled Lupin. He became white as a ghost and the color left his eyes again. I caused that, ME, the last person Harry could talk to about his parents and Sirius, and I go and say something like that. I just destroyed the bond we had together because I am just a heartless wolf. Things will never be the same between us again," said Lupin as he banged his fists down on the table and stormed away to his room in utter disgust with himself.  
  
"They both took it rather hard," said Moody. I thought Potter was going to drop right there in McGonagall office, and Remus tried every way in the world to think of something to say, but he seemed to have been at a loss for words at that moment. I could tell that he didn't mean for it to sound the way he said it, but none the less it still hit Potter full force. I had never seen Harry like that before. He just look like the life had been pulled from him, and now Remus feels like the foulest thing on the earth," said Moody.  
  
"What did Harry say afterwards?" Asked Arthur.  
  
"He just mumbled goodnight to McGonagall and walked out of her office after it appeared he had gotten his legs back under him. Remus tried desperately to say something to him, but he just couldn't. I thought he was going to break down in her office after Harry left, but he has held it together fairly well. I don't know though now that he has had time to think about what he said. All I do know is that nothing we say is going to make him feel any better, and he told me to tell you all to leave him alone for a few days. He also wanted you Tonks to write to Harry, and see if he would talk to you. He desperately wants Harry to come here for Christmas, but he is afraid Harry won't want to now," said Moody.  
  
"Yes, of course I will, and I am sure Harry and Remus will work things out soon. He loves Remus as Remus loves Harry," said Tonks.  
  
"Well how about a spot of tea?" said Molly as she began walking around the kitchen trying to find enough teacups for everyone and some Fire Whiskey to add to Remus's cup.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Later that night Tonks was sitting up in her bed trying to put all of the things she wanted to say to Harry on the one piece of parchment that sat before her. She had made a rough draft of what she wanted to send to him, which was full of question and concerns. However, it had taken up three and a half pieces of parchment, and she new no one ever wanted to read a note that long.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey sweetie how are you doing? I heard what happened, and I know that you have to be feeling just awful right now. I can assure you though that Remus feels just as bad. You know he didn't mean for it to sound the way it apparently came out. Please write to him soon, he is afraid that you won't want to come here for Christmas now. I mean it mister, if you don't come here for Christmas after I have been so excited about you coming I will make you taste Moody turkey hash he has been practicing making for the last week for our Christmas dinner! Don't worry though, Molly has assured me that she will be making the main course.  
  
Seriously though Harry, please, if you want to talk then you know I am always here for you. Remus is to even though he may not be your favorite person right now; he loves you very much. I think I will end this letter here in case you didn't want to here from us so soon after what happened. Hopefully though I did you a favor by writing such a short letter so it will give you ample time to reply to me faster. Although if I don't receive a reply soon I will finish the letter that I originally intended on sending you, which is just short of novel. With love,  
  
Your goofy Tonks  
  
Well that should be good enough, thought Tonks as she tied the letter to one of the owls Dumbledore had left at the house for them to use to communicate with Harry. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"So mate, what kind of trouble did ol' McGonagall give you?" Asked Ron while they were playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Yeah Harry, Luna told us that she couldn't go to the next Hogsmead weekend and she had like two weeks worth of detention," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I am not allowed to go on another Hogsmead weekend this school year, and I have two weeks worth of detention as well. Which is why I am designating you three to take the order meetings over for me while I am gone," said Harry.  
  
"Wicked, so how are the three new recruits?" Asked Ron.  
  
"We have two nurses that a very nice and friendly, and a specialist Healer in Potions that is pretty cool. I believe they all will help out tremendously with our order, and Mr. Lenoge, Mary, and April have all agreed to take on the same responsibilities that we all have, so I will need you all to inform the rest of the order of what they are. Mr. Lenoge will be assisting with our potions team and he will be brewing several antidotes at his own home for us. Mary will be assisting your group Hermione while she also will conduct her own research to bring to us from outside of Hogwarts. Lastly, April will be assisting your group Sarah, and she will also be teaching your group a few simple healing charms. She said they will just be for minor cuts and scrapes, and that the big things will be left to them to take care of," said Harry.  
  
"Well I can't wait to meet them," said Sarah.  
  
"You will meet them Friday where I will need you three to introduce them to everyone," said Harry as he and Ron were putting up their chess game to head to bed.  
  
"Ok, goodnight Harry, Ron," said Sarah hugging Harry and waving to Ron before she left to go up stairs with Hermione.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Later that night Harry looked back on how his day had went from wonderful to dreadful as he lay awake listening to Ron, Dean, Seamus, and especially Neville snoring rather loudly. Quietly Harry left the boy's dorm room to escape down to the Gryffindor Common Room where the fireplace still had a blazing fire going. For some reason since Dobby had taken over the responsibility of cleaning the Gryffindor Tower he always left the fire burning strong all night. As Harry sat down in a puffy red chair in front of the roaring fire he heard a tapping coming from one of the windows on the other side of the room. After getting up to investigate the annoying noise Harry observed that it was the owl that the order always sent his letters with.  
  
"Go away, I don't want anything from him now. What, he thinks he can just say whatever he wants and then send some measly apology, and everything is right again?" said Harry to the owl fluttering its wings in the strong cold air to stay level with the window. Harry contemplated not opening the window for the owl in hopes that it would go away. However, after about five minutes of the small brown owl fluttering its wings outside in its pure determination to deliver the letter that was entrusted to him, Harry felt sorry for the owl and let it in.  
  
"Sorry boy, I shouldn't have let my anger out on you, you haven't done anything wrong," said Harry as he untied the letter from the owl's leg and went to toss the letter into the fireplace. However, as he neared the fireplace the small brown owl began to hoot loudly and began flying all around Harry's head reminding him an awful lot of Ron's owl pig. "Okay, gees, I won't throw it into the fireplace," said Harry as the owl perched itself on a chair beside Harry where it intently watched what Harry was going to do with the letter.  
  
"Fine!" said Harry as he turned the letter over to see that it was not a letter from Remus, but from Tonks.  
  
After reading the letter Harry quickly found a piece of parchment and some ink that was on a near by table, and jotted a quick reply back.  
  
Dear Tonks,  
  
Hey Tonks, don't worry I will still come for Christmas. Besides no one is staying this year at Hogwarts so unless I want to be the only one here this year I better come. Besides Moody turkey hash can't be as bad as what I used to get stuck with while I lived at the Dursley's during Christmas. Believe me when I say that a Christmas present consisting of old gas station fruitcake is nothing to brag about. Any way I am still very mad at Remus, but I'm not mad at you or anyone else. Any way I don't want to talk about this anymore, so I look forward to seeing you soon. Also it seems that with the events that took place today, my order doesn't want anything to do with our little truce thing. Sorry, but I can't really blame them.  
  
Love Harry.  
  
Harry read over the letter two times before he was satisfied with it, and tied it back on the waiting owl to deliver back to Tonks. Knowing her she was probably waiting on a reply now, and would be pouty if she didn't receive one soon. "Here you go boy, sorry about two trips within an hour, but you know as well as I do that she is probably waiting," said Harry to the owl as it continued to hoot while he tied the letter to its leg. Then quickly flying out the window Harry felt the sudden wave of drowsiness sweep over him as he mad his way back to his bed, and was asleep within seconds of his head hitting his pillow.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````  
  
The next morning Dumbledore's order where all in his office again.  
  
"What is it Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"The Dark Lord has gained control of the Dementors and I think he is planning an attack on some small wooded village where a herd of centaurs refused to join him," said Snape.  
  
"When is this attack supposed to go down," asked Remus.  
  
"I am not sure, but I think it will be around December 18," said Snape.  
  
"That's a day before the students are leaving for the Christmas Holiday," said McGonagall.  
  
"Well let us make sure that we are prepared for this attack, and make sure not a word of this gets out, we cannot afford to have Harry's order find out about this attack," said Dumbledore. "I don't want any of you discussing this matter any where except for my office, is that clear everyone?"  
  
As they all agreed, Ron raced back to the Gryffindor Common Room to inform Harry on what he had heard while waiting outside of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had given the four of them the password to his office in case of an emergency. I bet he never thought of this happening thought Ron as he quickly scanned the common room for Harry.  
  
"Harry, I was just up at Dumbledore's office, and I heard through the door that You-Know-Who is planning an attack around December 18," said Ron. They also said that not a word of this is supposed to be spoken on school grounds because they don't want you to get wind of it. They think we will just get in the way again. Can you believe the nerve of them?"  
  
Harry's rage was beginning to bubble over again. "They always think they know best on how to go about handling all of these situations. So far my parents are dead, Sirius is dead because they withheld information from me, and dozens of others have been killed. I think that holds ground that they are not doing as good a job as they think, and they just want me to stay put again while we let the grown ups handle all of the problems! They think that we cannot handle things such as this because we don't meet their standards, well not any more. Ron we will be at the battle, and we will stop Voldmeort. The next meeting we have you make sure everyone in our order is there and then tell them exactly what you have just told me. Tell them that we will be at that battle and they had better be making every practice session count. This won't be a small battle because I intend to take the battle to Voldemort instead of him bringing it to us," said Harry pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
  
Well there you have it, and let me tell you I can't wait to write the next few chapters. Again thank you for your reviews and for all of you that reviewed and told me that the killing curse could not be blocked, and that I had a few spelling errors on the last chapter. Sorry, but I didn't have time to really proof read it, and I didn't want to miss my deadline that I have always promised you so I rushed it out. A mistake on my part that I will try not to make again.  
Now as I told everyone before I am giving my special thanks to George, ADJ, and Casey for reviewing telling me that the Killing Curse could not be blocked. My apologies for that mistake. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and until next Saturday have fun. Oh yes, and I am still working on my e-mail account but it should be up by Sunday or early Monday. Sorry for the inconvenience Serena. 


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 15  
  
"Mr. Potter, where have you been? Your detention started fifteen minutes ago," said McGonagall with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Sorry professor, I had some last minute things to take care of before I could get here," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, and what would these important matters be pertaining to?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Nothing that you would find interesting professor, just some kid stuff," said Harry while trying to keep his voice even. He had been dreading this detention all day because he was sure that Dumbledore had instructed McGonagall to question him on what he was doing at St. Mungos.  
  
"Professor, is Voldemort planning something again?" Asked Harry in hopes that McGonagall would show him some mercy on the subject. She had always been the one who in the end told him about certain topics that were kept secrete from him such as Sirius and the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"I can't answer that Harry, and you know it," said McGonagall.  
  
"FINE!" Huffed Harry. "Then you will see that you will not get any information from me either."  
  
"Mr. Potter. Harry I don't want you to feel the way you do towards us, it's just we are concerned about you and want to make sure you stay safe. I know you don't want all of the attention you are getting, but it is for your own good whether you can see this or not," said McGonagall. However, McGonagall realized she must have said something that Harry had not taken well for she quickly changed the subject matter before he was able to get what he wanted to say out.  
  
"Okay, well this is a detention, so I want you to clean all the chalkboards in the room without your wand and then scrub down the tables with the sponge sitting over there. I will come back in thirty minutes to check on you and then we will go from there," said McGonagall while only getting a nod of acknowledgement from Harry. "Very well then I leave you to begin," said McGonagall as she watched Harry begin erasing her chalkboard as she looked on from the classroom door. You poor dear, you have had one horrible life, and it is constantly getting worse. I just wish you had your parents here with you to help you with the task that now lies before you, thought McGonagall as she closed the door of her classroom where her favorite student was.  
  
As Harry heard the door closed he quickly retrieved his wand from his cloak pocket and with a quick wave of his wand the boards had erased themselves, and the sponge that was setting on the classroom tables sprang to life and began scrubbing each table earnestly. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley that spell really did come in handy," said Harry as he removed the book on deadly curses and spells that Mr. Lenoge had sent him early this morning as a gift to show his, Mary, and April's gratitude and their apologies for him getting caught while recruiting them.  
  
(The killing curse is on of the most complex curses to be cast by any Witch or Wizard. Much like the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse, the Killing Curse requires a high level of magical power and the intent to cause bodily harm or pain. If the Witches' or Wizard's magical level is not strong enough then these three curses cannot be cast, or if the caster's intent is to not cause harm, death, or pain then the curse will not be effective. The most the recipient of a these curses could receive without the proper steps being followed will be that they will only feel minor pain with the Cruciatus Curse, a small amount of light headedness with the Imperious Curse, and maybe a bloody nose or small burn with the Killing Curse,) read Harry as he sat waiting for McGonagall to return.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter, I see that you have done an efficient job with your assignment so instead of giving you any more duties I thought that we could talk and maybe practice on your Transfiguration skills," said McGonagall as she walked to sit behind her desk.  
  
"Okay, said Harry, but I don't want to talk about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Harry. Listen I know that you are having a very difficult time right now, and I just want you to know that I am also here if you ever want to talk. I may be your professor and Head of House, but I care for you more then just a student," said McGonagall.  
  
"Then why do you feel it necessary to lie and keep things from me?" said Harry sharply.  
  
"We keep from you only what we do not think you are ready to here, but we never lie to you," said McGonagall.  
  
"And why do any of you feel that you have the right to keep things that pertain to me a secrete. The way I see it, I should be the one that decides when all of you are to know these things," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has tried his very best to let you know these things when you are old enough, and only then does he think you should know them," said McGonagall.  
  
"ONLY THEN, HE HAS NO RIGHT TO KEEP THESE THINGS FROM ME AT ALL. HE IS NOT MY GARDIEN, I HAVE NO REAL GARDIEN," said Harry losing all control of his anger at this moment.  
  
"Mr. Potter do not shout in my class room. I am sorry that you are angry at his decision to keep things from you a secrete, but I will never change my views toward Albus. He knows what he is doing," said McGonagall getting a bit flustered herself. He admires what you are trying to do with your order and all, he has told us countless times. However, we all know that you and your own order are just children and the matters that you all are dealing with are way over your head. Harry, we don't want to lose any of you sooner then we have to.  
  
"And that is why I do not trust him fully any longer professor. In fact I find myself questioning everything that is told to me now because I know that there is probably more to every story that I am being told," said Harry. "He thinks that I do not see what he is doing because my mind is not able to cope with it! HA! I think I know exactly what he is trying to do with me by not giving me any information.  
  
"Harry, listen to me please. Just because we kept some things from you does not mean that we lie to you. We are only doing what we think is best," said McGonagall in a somewhat pleading voice.  
  
"I asked him every year that I have been at Hogwarts why Voldemort is after me and why he killed my parents, and he never told me. Then last year when things were bearing down on me he turned his back on me. He wouldn't even look at me the whole year. I thought he blamed me for Voldemort's return. Then I was forced to take Occulemency lesson from Snape, and I was not told why, and now my godfather is dead because of it. No one told me that he could put false thoughts in my head. NO ONE, AND YOU ALL NEW THAT HE COULD. He was all I had professor, and now he is gone because of me. If only I would have known that that was why I was taking those lessons. HE DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING AND NOW SIRIUS IS DEAD! NONE OF YOU TOLD ME ANYTHING! Then Dumbledore feels it is appropriate to tell me everything after Sirius died. The only person that I had left and he thinks that is the best time. NO, NO, NO.!" said Harry as his wand that he was gripping ferociously began emitting red sparks from the tip.  
  
"Ha-Harry, calm down honey. Here take a ginger snap, and then maybe you should go to bed, you have had a long day," said McGonagall as she could see Harry was on the brink of another break down.  
  
"I think I am going to go to bed now, professor, I don't want to talk to anyone tonight," said Harry.  
  
"Yes that is a good idea, I will be sure to see that no one bothers you this evening. Why don't you put a silencing charm on your bed Harry, that way you won't be woken up," said McGonagall.  
  
"Okay," said Harry as he walked out of McGonagall's office, but instead of heading towards the Gryffindor Tower he went straight to the Room of Requirements.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
"Harry mate what are you doing here?" Asked Ron as everyone turned around to see Harry walk in.  
  
"Is everyone making progress?" Asked Harry as Ron walked over to him.  
  
"Yes they seem to be, and my Patronomus is starting to take form. Here watch this," said Ron.  
  
"Hold on Ron, that's great about your Patronomus, but I want to have another meeting," said Harry.  
  
"Sure," said Ron.  
  
"A everyone, I would like to have another meeting. I know that Ron has told you all about the battle that is coming up, and I just want to here from all of you that you are ready," said Harry.  
  
"As ready as we will ever be," said Lee Jordan.  
  
"I'm a little scared Harry, but I told you that I would always follow you ever since I didn't believe you last year, and saw how hard you fought to let us all know the truth. Plus Parvati and I did our Lunar Charts, and it shows that we will all be fine," said Lavender.  
  
"I can not assure you that everyone will be fine, apparently this is not going to be a small battle like we faced last time. I think Voldemort is bringing a small army with him because he wants the Centaurs to tell him something that he didn't find out last year. Dumbledore's order is probably thinking the same thing since they are willing to go into a battle to prevent him from getting the Centaurs," said Harry.  
  
"Harry is it true that they have the Dementors fighting with them," Asked Cho.  
  
"From what Ron overheard outside of Dumbledore's office and their strange disappearance, I'm pretty sure they are," said Harry. "But we all know how to produce a Patronomus, and many of yours have taking forms, so I don't think we should worry about them too much. As long as we stick with our tactics, and our aireal team hits their marks, then I think we will be all right. Just remember to keep an eye out for you teammates and help our medical team get them out of the battle quickly if they get hurt," said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry everyone, I saw how Harry handles pressure situations last year, and I am not worried to go into battle under his lead," said Neville.  
  
"Plus I am sure there are thestral and sorts in those woods. They bring good luck," said Luna in a dreamy voice.  
  
"B-B-But I thought they brought death with them because you can only see them when you witness someone's death," said Parvati fearfully.  
  
Several people in the order could not contain their laughter and in seconds the whole order where guffawing and laughing merrily.  
  
"Seriously though," said Harry after everyone had calmed down. The battle is in a week and half, and I want everyone to continue practicing. I want to show everyone that we are strong a order, and that we will defeat Voldemort."  
  
"YEAH," chorused the order.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As the week rolled by and the battle was vastly approaching all of Harry's order seemed to be a little anxious about what they knew was coming up. It was now only one day away from the battle that was suspected to take place and everyone felt it. Even the professors were not there normal selves, and had stopped giving homework which Harry and the rest suspected was because they were planning their strategies as well. Even Harry's detentions had been dropped, but Harry suspected that McGonagall had taken pity on him after their little discussion during his first detention. She often spoke with him briefly every morning to make sure he was still holding everything together. Harry almost believed the she thought he was going to hurt himself, not that he hadn't thought that at one point in time, but now all he wanted to do was stop Voldemort.  
  
"I was wondering," said Hermione suddenly at the dinner table. "How are we going to know when it is time for us to leave for the battle?"  
  
"I thought that we would use Dobby to see when Dumbledore and his order left. They always seem to be in his office now, so I thought that when they left then we should leave a few minutes after them," said Harry.  
  
"Do you think Dobby will spy on them for us?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Dobby is always willing to help me out ever since I freed him. You know once last year he asked me if I would allow him to be my house elf after I left Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"Cool, only the richest people get house elves. You'll never have to make your bed again. Hey do you think he can stop by my flat from time to time to tidy up a bit. Mom says she is going to stop picking up after me when I move out," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, Harry would never let Dobby be his house elf," said Hermione.  
  
"Of course Harry will except Dobby's offer because that is a huge disgrace to a house elf if they are turned down from a master they have chosen, and who wants to clean up after themselves anyway?" Asked Ron.  
  
Harry laughed and patted Ron on the back while Hermione looked appalled, and Sarah looked on in amusement.  
  
"Well, at least it is Saturday, so we can practice our training tonight," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea, by the way what are yours' and Sarah's plan for the Christmas break?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Oh my parents are wanting me to come home this year and see them. I am really looking forward to it after I didn't spend Christmas with them last year. I haven't got to spend much time with them in a while, and I really miss my father/daughter outings," said Hermione.  
  
"I am going home to. My family and I always spend Christmas together," said Sarah.  
  
"I'm just glad that you aren't staying here this year for Christmas Harry. With You-Know-Who back no one is allowing their kids to stay at Hogwarts this year, and I really didn't want to leave you here all alone," said Hermione.  
  
"I am looking forward to spending Christmas with Ron and his family, Tonks, and the rest," said Harry.  
  
"What about Remus?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I am still pretty mad at him, but I am afraid to hold a grudge to long because I am afraid I will lose him too," said Harry.  
  
"UMMMM! UMMMMM! Mr. Potter sir," said Dobby as he frantically pulled on the hem of Harry's robe.  
  
"Dobby what's the matter?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Dobby over here Headmaster Dumbledore sir. Mr. Potter asked Dobby to tell him if anything came up about the battle," whispered Dobby.  
  
"And," said Ron.  
  
"It is happening tonight. The order is preparing to leave now," said Dobby with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Potter sir must be careful tonight. Dobby does not want to see Mr. Potter and his friends hurt, but Dobby understands what sir and his loyal friends are doing," said Dobby.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby, and don't worry if I make it through all of this stuff I would be more than happy for you to be my house elf," said Harry.  
  
"Ooohhh. Dobby is so happy to hear that from Mr. Potter sir. Dobby has prided himself on taking care of Harry Potter since he has set Dobby free," said Dobby.  
  
"Good, now Dobby make sure the Room of Requirements is ready for us when we get back okay," said Harry as he, Ron, Hermione, and Sarah all got up from the table.  
  
"Of course, anything for Harry Potter sir," said Dobby.  
  
As they were making there way to the Room of Requirements Harry summoned the rest of his order.  
  
Within minutes everyone in the order counting Mary, April, and Mr. Lenoge were present and in their robes. "Harry, I think you may need to give us a little pep talk," said Hermione with a quiver in her voice and she was slightly pale in color.  
  
"Right," said Harry. "A listen, I'm not going to lie, this is going to be our biggest battle yet, and I don't know how it's going to turn out. All I do know is that if my life is taking tonight then I know. I know that I will have died for a good cause," said Harry.  
  
"A Harry that was not a good motivator. I think you scared everyone more then you helped them," said Ron. "I mean that speech scared me mate."  
  
As Harry looked around at his order that was standing in front of him in their midnight blue robes with the emblems of a flaming phoenix on the back he truly seen how scared everyone looked. "A. Lis-listen everyone. started Harry but he truly didn't know what to say. Everyone around him where all paler then usual. Mary, April, and Mr. Lenoge where clutching Harry's invisibility cloak so tight that he was afraid it was going to tare, and the arial team has such holds on their brooms that their knuckles had turned white. What are we doing, thought Harry. However, as his mind began drifting again he began hearing the thing he had heard so many times in his dreams and around the dreaded Dementors that he wanted to stop so badly.  
  
"NO, PLEASON NO, NOT HARRY! NOT MY BABY, PLEASE!" The words of Harry's mother began playing through Harry's mind as he stood in front of the order.  
  
"Harry, you there mate?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" said Sarah.  
  
"NO! LISTEN UP EVERYONE. The time for worrying is over. Voldemort has plagued my dreams for to long, and I will not stand for it any longer. If death is what that means than so be it. We will not stand by and let our world be plundered and ruined because on man decides he wants to kill everyone that does not serve him. I will gladly die before I serve him, and I know that you all will too. We are going into battle tonight not because we fear him, but for us to put the fear in Voldemort," said Harry.  
  
"We are with you all the way," said Fred and George.  
  
"As I," said Neville.  
  
"We have always been by your side through thick and thin, and we aren't about to leave now," said Ron.  
  
As they all crowded around the portkeys Harry took in his order again. The still seemed a little anxious, sort of like players look before a Quidditch match, thought Harry. However, he could see in each of their eyes that they had found their inner strength and was prepared to take on whatever awaited them. "In four, three, two, one, said Harry," and they were gone.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
I know all of you have been waiting on a big battle to take place, and now you have it. The battle takes place in the next chapter. I hope you all are prepared for what is going to happen. I'm just joking with you, but the battle will be fierce. I know you all expect nothing less. Thanks again for all of your reviews they mean a lot. I can't stop myself from periodically checking to see if I have more reviews every time I pass by the computer. Thanks again everyone, and especially the reviewers that have been reviewing since chapter one. Well until next Saturday I hope you enjoy and have fun. 


	16. The Second Battle

Chapter 16  
  
"Oh my God," cried several of the order members as the arrived on a flat overlooking the battle that was raging on. It appeared that Dumbledore's order had not arrived in time to prevent Voldemort from questioning and slaughtering the Centaurs, and now Dumbledore and his order where in the throws of a fierce battle.  
  
"There dead. Look at them, they have been burned to death!" Cried Hermione as she had tears streaming down her face. "Harry there all dead," she sobbed.  
  
Harry and his order where rooted to the spot that they had arrived in. The images they were seeing where forever going to be imprinted in their minds. Several of the Centaurs had been apparently tortured and killed, as others where unblemished but still utterly lifeless.  
  
"Pre-Prepare to battle, we did not come here to be spectators. Flyers in the air and fire at will," said Harry.  
  
Immediately the flyers took off in a blur, which Harry assumed was because they preferred to be in the air rather then in the mixed of the battle.  
  
"Remember to keep your form, together we are strong, but separate we are no match for them," said Harry.  
  
As his order nodded their agreement they started a slow march down the hill towards the battle that awaited them. Many of Harry's order looked like they could faint on the spot, trembling from head to toe and without any trace of color, but they never turned back. They continued on knowing that if they didn't then there was a chance they would need twenty or so caskets for Dumbledore and his order who were clearly overmatched.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Screamed a female's voice.  
  
Harry's head jerked in the direction of the shrill scream for he recognized that voice anywhere. "TONKS!!!" Screamed Harry as he began running into the battle hindsight completely forgotten as his order ran tensely behind him.  
  
"STUPIFY!" Shouted Harry striking the death eater in the back as he stood over Tonks who was lying flat on her back staring up into the face of her soon to be killer with a look of pure terror in her eyes.  
  
"TONKS!" Cried Harry as he tried to get to her as she quickly got up from the ground with her wand in hand.  
  
"Watcher Harry!" said Tonks before she grasped the concept that Harry was here and in immediate danger. "No honey, what are you doing here?" Said Tonks as she made a slashing movement with her wand sending out what appeared to be pink flames toward a group of death eaters that were pressing down on Moody and Kinglsey Shacklbolt.  
  
"What do you think where doing here?" Said Harry with a smile on his face before fifteen or more death eaters surrounded him and his order. "NOW, CAST YOUR CURSES NOW!" Bellowed Harry.  
  
"Without hesitation everyone in Harry's order screamed "STUPIFY!" At the top of their lungs even though Harry was in their immediate path. However, they knew better then to not listen to him for they had worked and began to trust each other completely over the few months they had all worked together. As the Hexes where vastly approaching Harry vanished allowing the spells to hit their marks. Several of the death eaters dropped on the spot, leaving about eight to take on Harry and his order. As the death eaters cast an array of curses towards Harry's order Harry appeared back in line beside Ron and began giving commands again.  
  
"SHEILDS UP NOW! HURRY!" Said Harry as the death eaters that remained were bearing down on them with a vengeance.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Shrieked Ernie McMillian as he took a spell full force in the chest.  
  
"GET HIM!" Shouted Harry as he cast a spell of his own at the attacking death eaters. Immediately four members circled Ernie McMillian before he vanished from sight.  
  
"They got him now Harry, he'll be okay," shouted Ron as he wildly waved his wand around yelling every curse he had ever learned during his studies at Hogwarts.  
  
Shouts could be heard now from all directions as the battle raged on with a multitude of colors springing forth from all different directions.  
  
"Oh," moaned Seamus Finnagin as he fell face down on the cold earth after being struck with a bright gold light.  
  
"SEAMUS!" Cried Dean as he stepped in front of his best friend who lay still on the icy ground. "HELP. HE NEEDS HELP!" Yelled Dean as he, Ron, and Neville had taken position around the immobile Seamus till the medic team arrived.  
  
"Another one already," could be heard as if it was spoken by the wind as Seamus body vanished from the battle as well.  
  
"BASTARDS!" Cried Dean as he began shouting spells toward the death eaters who had attacked his friend. The first spell Dean cast was the paralyzing spell that Harry had taught them all at the begging of their order training. The spell had hit the death eater who had stricken down Seamus in the gut where he now lay motionless on the ground. The blow to his best friend though had seem to affect Dean dramatically, and Harry was forced to bring his order up and surround Dean because he had quit producing any forms of protection for himself.  
  
"STUFIY," Shouted Harry as he seen a death eater running towards a group of Dumbledore's order that were being forced back into the woods. "CHO, LOOK TO THE SOUTH." Shouted Harry in hopes that his flyers would here him before Moody, and several others that Harry didn't recognized were completely overpowered.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! IT BURNS. OH MY GOD, IT BURNS! GET IT OFF OF ME, AAAHHHH..." Screamed a handful of the death eaters that had been forcing Moody and the others into the woods. When the death eaters had stopped casting spells towards them when Harry's aerial team had delivered their contribution to the battle Moody and the rest of his group took advantage of the situations and overpowered the rest of the remaining death eaters that were attacking them.  
  
"BUGGER!" Screamed Neville as his robes became alight with flames, and began rolling madly on the ground.  
  
"NEVILLE! CAST A COOLING CHARM ON YOURSELF!" Shrieked Hermione as she ran towards him. Neville did not here her though as he continued to roll around on the ground shrieking and covering his face with his hands.  
  
Hermione finally got to where Neville lay thrashing on the ground and produced a fountain of water from her wand tip ridding Neville's robes of the offending flames. "Th-thank you," said Neville as he slowly stooped to pick up his wand and return to battle, but the medic team quickly pulled him under the invisibility cloak and removed him from the battle.  
  
After several more minutes of intense battle with the attacking death eaters that had swarmed Harry and his order they finally prevailed. However, Harry's order where now lacking several members that weighed heavily on all of there minds.  
  
"HARRY LOOK!" Cried Parvati pointing to her left where three death eaters had overpowered and where now torturing a member from Dumbledore's order.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Harry as his rage began to rear its head again, and with a long slashing motion two of the three death eaters where hit and thrown into the nearby trees with a sickening crunch.  
  
"STUFPIFY!" Yelled Ron hitting the remaining death eater as he tried to retreat back into a group of death eaters.  
  
Ron turned towards Harry with a huge grin on his face after Harry's medic team arrived and took the man from Dumbledore's army under their invisibility cloak. "We showed them didn't we mate? They didn't even see that coming," said Ron when his face immediately paled.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Harry when he heard "CRUCIO!" Yelled behind him. He expected to feel the painful curse hit him any moment as he prepared himself for the effects, but the screaming that was being produced was not coming from him. Jerking his head around he saw Mr. Weasley writhing on the ground while a death eater stood above him.  
  
"DAD! DAD!" Cried Ron as he raised his wand shakily in the direction of his father and his attacking death eater.  
  
"NO RON, YOU'LL HIT YOUR DAD FROM THIS DISTANCE!" Yelled Harry as they both looked on in horror.  
  
"CRUNCH." Fred and George leaped from their brooms and began punching and kicking every inch of their father's attacker they could find after they effectively knocked him off their father. "BASTARD, YOU DON'T MESS WITH OUR FAMILY!" Said one of the twins as he continued to punch the bloodied face of the death eater after his mask broke and fell from his face with the tirade of punches while the other was pulling out a full potion bottle from his robe.  
  
"MOVE AWAY BRO!" Yelled what sounded like Fred as he through the full potion bottle onto the death eater where he immediately began smoking and screaming madly. Then both twins raised there wands to finish of the badly wounded death eater till Mr. Weasley pushed their arms down to stop them from taking another man's life.  
  
"DAD," Yelled Ron as he ran towards their father as Mr. Weasley turned in their direction. Immediately his face became ghostly white as he now realized that almost all of his sons where in the battle. Harry hoped Ron would keep the information about Ginny being here a secrete from him since he did not look well at the moment. Harry and his order had overlooked the charm to disguise their faces or it wouldn't have been a problem. They had been unaware that the charm could only be used once a month unless you wanted to take the risk of the side effects it could cause if you used it more then once in a month. Leave it to Hermione to save us all, thought Harry as he now realized he was standing alone in the middle of this horrendous battle after Ron left him to go be with his dad.  
  
As Harry scanned the battlefield a great sense of foreboding filled the pit of his stomach. He could feel that something was amiss, but other then his order had been split up and him now fighting solo now he couldn't tell what it was. As he stood alone in the middle of the battle an intense cold swept over him, and his breath caught in his chest. The coldness went through Harry's skin like needles and bore down into his very soul. "DEMENTORS!" Shrieked a girl from the air, as the coldness swept across the battle plain as a group of thirty or more Dementors glided into the battle.  
  
The screaming in Harry's head was so intense that his head felt like it might explode, and his eyes began to roll in the back of his head. Then the screaming quickly changed to images of Sirius falling through the vale at the Department of Mysteries with the look of complete shock imprinted on his face as the spell from Bellatrix hit him. The Dementors were surrounding Harry as he tried desperately to fight off the unconsciousness that was tugging at him from within. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry vaguely heard as he sunk to his knees as the Dementors bore down on him. Then Harry felt something warm glide by him warming his entire being as it pushed the Dementors back somewhat so Harry could stand. Harry quickly caught sight of a swan gliding around in front of him before it left back towards who ever cast it. "Thanks Cho," muttered Harry as he raised his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" On que the transparent shape of a stag leapt from the tip of his wand and began charging down the whole group of death eaters as if it where a game. When it would bull rush one with its antlers it would rear up on its hind legs and chase after another one, but not before it would turn to Harry and smile to Harry's amazement. "Dad," said Harry as his Patronum charged down the remaining Dementors and sent them scurrying off into the woods. "Dad," shouted Harry again as the stag he produced trotted back to him and gave him another toothy grin before dissipating into the air. Hah, way to go dad, thought Harry.  
  
"CRUCIO," Yelled a female's voice. This time Harry felt the full effects of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Harry felt as if he could die there on the spot and never give it a second thought. His whole body was being racked with the immense pain that he had only felt twice during his lifetime. He couldn't make out anything that was happening around him, all he could see was white as he felt himself falling into unconsciousness and his throat felt like it was on fire. Harry vaguely heard the words "Stupify," uttered as he felt the blackness begin to take him. Then in a split second he found himself being shaken hard and being pulled to his feet by Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, as Alicia Spinnet kicked the death eater to make sure she was unconscious.  
  
"Harry look at me, are you okay," said Katie as she had both hands on either side of his face and was peering into his eyes as Angenlina supported his weight. "You need to lie down Harry, you had that curse on you for too long. We couldn't find where you where in time," cried Katie as all three girls had tears streaming down there face. "We are so sorry."  
  
"No, I'm okay. Just needed to catch my breath," croaked Harry as his throat felt hoarse. Apparently he had been screaming and didn't even know it.  
  
"Boys," Huffed Angelina as she would not let go of Harry. "Harry you need to lay down, and we are not taking no for an answer," said Angelina as she summoned her broom to her and instructed Harry to get on behind her.  
  
At that moment though a high pitched laughter could be heard as the largest congregation of death eaters began parting. A loud roaring noise could be herd coming from the group as everything seemed to stop making noise as a large griffin sprang forth from the attacking death eaters. The griffin appeared to be later in years with gray hairs in the dark bush of his mane, but none the less it was clear that the griffin meant business.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WOULD BE MORE SUPRISES YOU OLD FOOL!" Laughed Voldemort as he watched on in amusement as the griffin began eyeing out the prey he was going to sink his teeth into. "You know magic doesn't work the same on animals as it does on humans. There are a lot of people here who I doubt knows how to stop it before it's upon them. Lets just hope you can afford the loss of the person he so chooses to maul," Said Voldemort with a sickening sweet voice.  
  
As death eaters began their assault on Dumbledore's and Harry's order again the griffin began his search for his meal. With the battle taking up where it left off no one paid the griffin any more attention since it seemed to be having a difficult time deciding on which human would make his best prey.  
  
"Get back in the air, I am fine, but there are others who desperately need you," said Harry. The girls where not at all happy about leaving Harry alone there, but they climbed back on their broom and left after telling him to be careful.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU PATHETIC BEAST, I SAID THE BOY? THE BOY!" Screamed Voldemort as he battled on with Dumbledore.  
  
All of Dumbledore's order began scanning wildly around for any signs of Harry, till they heard a high pitched scream. The griffin had chosen his prey and was crouched down and eyeing Hermione, Ginny, and Sarah who had stuck together since Harry's order had been split up.  
  
"NO!" Cried Harry.  
  
"DON'T RUN, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Yelled Remus after winning his battle with his attacking death eater. However, at that moment the griffin growled and all three girls took off running in the same direction, which happened to be towards Harry.  
  
"THEY BOY, KILL THE BOY YOU BEAST!" Yelled Voldemort again as he had just knocked Dumbledore to the ground.  
  
Instantly the griffin's mane rose and he launched himself into his charge toward the girls. The griffin came grunting with each bound throwing grass and mud with each step of his massive paws.  
  
As Harry watched the chase take place he saw that the girls where being overtaken by the griffin as if they were standing still. What spell do I use, panicked Harry as he was aiming his wand at the griffin.  
  
"HARRY RUN! MAGIC DOESN'T WORK THE SAME ON ANIMALS HARRY, RUN!" Yelled Lupin as he spotted Harry while fighting off another attacker.  
  
"What!" Panicked Harry as he saw that his friends would be overtaken within a few seconds. "Down Hermione, Sarah, Ginny clear my shot," said Harry. He remembered when he and Cedric had fought the gigantic spider during the Triwizard Tournament, and how the both of them had barely stopped it, but he was going to try regardless.  
  
The girls immediately fell to the ground as Harry let his spell fly. The girls lay curled up in a ball as Harry's spell hit the griffin across it chest. The griffin leapt high in the air, and Harry thought that his friends where going to be mauled to death, but the griffin had leapt in surprise of being hit with a spell and was now on the ground growling madly.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM, RUN!" Shouted Harry.  
  
All three girls sprang to their feet and took off in another direction, but the sudden movement of the girls running brought the attention of the griffin back on them.  
  
"HEY OVER HERE, COME GET ME!" Shouted Harry after the griffin while he was waving his arms wildly over his head.  
  
"YES GET THE BOY!" Yelled Voldemort as he was deflecting another spell from Dumbledore.  
  
"HARRY NO! DON'T CALL HIM TO YOU!" Cried Lupin, but it was too late the griffin was now bounding strait ahead towards Harry.  
  
Oh no, thought Harry as he watched the griffin come charging towards him. What do I do now, thought Harry as the griffin was bearing down on him? "STUPIFY!" Shouted Harry, but the spell only appeared to anger the beast further. As the griffin sprang for the kill, Harry fell backwards not even attempting to resists its' weight. Harry now lay beneath the griffin's forepaws, the head, and its snapping jaws. The Griffin's breath was so foul that Harry could feel the vomit rising in his throat, so Harry began doing the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. He began hitting the beast with his fist and screaming hoping that the griffin would leave him alone. With the sudden attack from Harry though the griffin began ripping at Harry with both his forepaws where his razor sharp claws were fully extended. As Harry wriggled beneath the massive weight of the griffin he was able to evade many of the claw strokes, but several also landed, and he could feel the claws tearing his flesh. "AAAHHHH! GET OFF ME!" Cried Harry in pure terror.  
  
As the pain from the claw strokes began coursing through his body Harry's mind began functioning again and he remembered his Animagus form. Now lying underneath the attacking griffin was a Siberian White Tiger. For a moment the griffin seemed confused, but quickly recovered and began tearing and snapping wildly at Harry again. Harry immediately did the only thing again he could think of to stave off some of his attackers blows, he began making clawing motions of his own at the griffin's face, finally hitting with his third swipe. Harry could feel his claws sink into the griffin's face and tear away a large chunk of flesh, but at the time Harry was just happy that the griffin had stopped clawing at him. As Harry's paw came back down revealing the griffin's face he could see the damage he had inflicted upon it. The griffin now had a huge gash starting above its right eye and going all the way down his face, and its' right eye had now turned a milky white color. The grunting the griffin had previously been doing changed to a continuous roaring as he shook his head from side to side before he tried to claw Harry again. Harry then quickly raised his head up and sunk his razor sharp teeth down into the griffin's neck where he immediately tasted the bitter, salty taste of its' blood run into his mouth and onto his face matting down his once beautiful white fur. The griffin began to convulse and twitch madly till it sieced all movement and collapsed down onto Harry's injured body.  
  
After the griffin was dead Harry transformed back into his human form in hopes that the movements would lessen the pain on his rib cage and allow him to breath better. However, that was not the case, and all Harry could do now was lay there under the weight of the dead griffin and let death take him.  
  
"LETS GO. THE PRAT IS NO LONGER A THREAT TO US ANYMORE!" Yelled Voldemort as he and his death eaters began apparating away. Cracking noises could be heard all over the plain leaving Dumbledore's and Harry's order looking disheveled and worried beyond belief after witnessing Harry being mauled by the griffin.  
  
It was obvious how badly Harry was hurt, from the sheets of blood that covered him. "Oh God, Harry sweetie, speak to me," said Tonks as she ran to his side and fell to her knees beside him. Everyone else approached Harry at a slow pace as if afraid that the sight of his mangled and bloody body would bring on their immediate death. Dumbledore, Minerva, and Remus where the only other three who ran up to see if Harry was indeed dead.  
  
"I'M COMING, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, I COMING!" Yelled Hagrid as he came bounding from the woods with his crossbow in hand. "Where is it, I know its here, I have been chasing it for thirty minutes?" Said Hagrid as he and Madam Maxime came running towards the group. "What who killed it?" Asked Hagrid in surprise as he could see the dead griffin laying on the ground over the heads of evryone else. However, as everyone parted to give Hagrid a clear view he saw that Harry was lying motionless underneath the dead carcass of the griffin covered in blood.  
  
"NOOOO. NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE. NOT HARRY!" Welled Hagrid as he ran the last ten feet to where Harry and the griffin lay. "HARRY'S NOT DEAD. HE'S NOT I TELL YOU. HE CAN'T BE DEAD, I KNOW IT," Cried Hagrid as giant sized tears poured down his face mixing in with his bushy beard. "GET OFF OF HIM YOU MANGY BEAST!" Roared Hagrid as he grabbed the dead griffin by the scruff of the neck and threw him to the side.  
  
Tonks could not control her sobs as she saw the blood that covered Harry's face and clothes, and the numerous rips in his clothing that covered his body. "Harry speak to me, you must come back to us," said Dumbledore as he had several tears now sliding down his face as well.  
  
To everyone immense relief Harry rolled his head to the side and his eyes were open. "Harry!" cried Tonks as she reached down and began to pull him into a hug, blood covered and all.  
  
"AAHHH!" Cried Harry at the sudden movements. Tonks quickly stopped her movements and lay Harry's head down on her lap.  
  
"Harry where does it hurt kiddo?" Asked Remus.  
  
"All over," moaned Harry.  
  
"Move aside," said Mary, as she, April, and Mr. Lenoge approached Harry. "Oh, my goodness," said Marry at the sight of Harry.  
  
"It's not all mine," said Harry as he started to tremble. However, as he tried to set up blood started streaming from his right thigh where the claws ripped into him.  
  
Ron immediately turned away and emptied his stomach at the sight of the blood that was flowing from Harry's leg. Every male in Harry's group paled at the sight, and the girls began sobbing.  
  
"Please help him," cried Hermione as she was on the brink of hysteria.  
  
"Quick, Mary, apply pressure to the artery. April apply pressure to the wound, we have to tie off the blood vessel before he looses to much blood," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"You will be able to won't you?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I'll try," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"No I'm fine," said Harry pleadingly, for now all he wanted to do was leave this place, and have a happy Christmas with Tonks, Remus, and the rest.  
  
As April began applying pressure to the gash in his right thigh Harry squeezed his eyes shut as tears sprang out from beneath his closed eyes, and he buried his face into Tonks as she held him to her. It's almost over Harry, just a few more seconds," said April soothingly as Mr. Lenoge prepared to tie off the blood vessel with a needle and thread.  
  
"You there, Remus is it? Hold his leg as still as you can keep it," said Mr. Lenoge. "This is going to hurt."  
  
Sure enough as Mr. Lenoge stuck the needle through the blood vessel Harry began thrashing around trying to get away from the new source of his pain.  
  
"Hold it still!" Said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"Harry stop moving," said Remus.  
  
"He can't, you are hurting him," chided Tonks as she held on to Harry the best she could.  
  
Two minutes later and a lot more pain, and Harry's torn blood vessel had stopped spouting blood. "Give him some water," said Mary as she handed Tonks a bottle of water.  
  
As Tonks gently lifted the trembling Harry up slightly so that he could reach the bottle of water some spilled out washing away some of the blood on his face. "Here Harry drink slowly," whispered Tonks as Harry began drinking the water as fast as she would allow it to pour into his mouth. After Harry had his fill of water, Tonks began pouring it gently over his face and using her robes to clean his face in hopes that there where no cuts on his face. To hers' and everyone else's relief the blood on Harry's face seemed to have come all from the griffin. However, many of his other wounds where going to need medical attention and fast, but the gash in his right leg was the worst of them.  
  
"That's the worst of it," said Mr. Lenoge. The rest will have to be tied up with cloth till we can get him to St. Mungos.  
  
"Can you do nothing else for him now?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I am afraid not. The best we can do for him now is bandage him up the best we can, and get him back to where we can work on him better," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"Albus can we not send him back with a portkey?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"NO! He can not travel by portkey. That will worsen his injuries, we must keep him as still as possible," said Mary.  
  
Why can't we send him back with a portkey?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Portkeys are a ruff ride even if you haven't just been mauled by a griffin," said April haughtily.  
  
"How do we get him back then," Asked Tonks.  
  
"Flyers are you up for a flight to St. Mungos?" Asked Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"FLY! You're kidding me right. I am not letting Harry get on a broom now," said Tonks.  
  
"No of course not, we need a stretcher of some sorts so he can lay as still as possible," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"Here," said McGonagall as she transfigured a discarded robe into a stretcher.  
  
"You cannot take Harry to St. Mungos. It is too dangerous for him to be there unprotected. He needs to be taken back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Impossible, if we don't get him to our hospital so we can help him then he will die," said Mr. Lenoge beginning to lose his composure.  
  
"I know, and everything you need can be found at Hogwarts where we can protect him," said Dumbledore.  
  
"This is not your decision to make," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"I agree with Dumbledore," said Moody.  
  
"You would," said April.  
  
"Now you listen here Missy, we have been doing this a lot longer then you have, and we know that Harry cannot be seen at St. Mungos in that condition," growled Moody.  
  
"So you would rather him die, then him being spotted at St. Mungos then. Is that what you are telling me," said Mary.  
  
"You know darn well what we are implying," said Moody.  
  
As Mr. Lenoge began to respond Harry began coughing and having a difficult time catching his breath.  
  
"Harry!" Cried Tonks as she tilted his head to the side to let him spit out the blood that he had coughed up.  
  
"Okay, we will take him back to Hogwarts, but we must do it now," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
After they finally agreed they began tying the stretcher to four brooms where Harry lay in the middle. "Listen," if he starts to convulse or cough you must stop, and calm him or help him to get the blood out of his mouth," said April.  
  
"Gotcha," said Angelina, as she, Alicia, Katie, and Cho where the four chosen to carry Harry back to Hogwarts. Everyone figured the four lightest flyers could carry Harry's extra weight and keep him better balanced then the others.  
  
"Now we will be circling below you, if Harry needs help, signal down to us, and we will stop immediately," said Remus, as he, Moody, Tonks, and Kinglsey had taken the other brooms from the rest of Harry's flyers to provide over watch.  
  
"And for heavens' sake, keep it as smooth as possible. In a few minutes Harry's injuries are going to become very stiff, and the slightest jarring will cause him a tremendous amount of pain," said Mary.  
  
As the flyers took off at a snails pace, everyone else left on the ground prepared to portkey back to Hogwarts. However, Dumbledore halted all the transportations and walked a few paces away from the group.  
  
"Harry again you have proven your bravery today, by sacrificing yourself for the safety of others. I am terribly sorry that this has all fell upon you my boy," said Dumbledore in a whisper as he raised his wand in the air and produced a flaming phoenix for Harry before he walked back to the others and left for Hogwarts.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````  
  
"This is taking forever," said Cho to her other flying companions as she looked over at Harry as he was trying to mask his pain. "He needs help now."  
  
"I know, why don't we speed up some, and then if it is to much for Harry we can slow down?" Suggested Angelina.  
  
"That sounds good to me," said Alicia.  
  
"Hold on Harry, we are going to start flying a little faster, but if it's to much for you tell us okay," said Katie.  
  
"To much for me. Never," said Harry as he was trying to sound brave. His comment made the four girls smile sadly at him as they increased their pace.  
  
Five minutes later, the group encountered a swift wind that caused Harry's stretcher to jar and bang into the brooms that were holding him still. He groaned aloud at a particularly hard impact with Cho's broom before he slumped into unconsciousness.  
  
"HARRY!" Cried Cho, as Katie signaled the rest to go down.  
  
"What, what is it?" Asked Remus as he leapt from his broom and ran for Harry with Tonks right behind him.  
  
"The wind made him start bumping into our brooms, and he fell unconscious," cried Cho.  
  
"Harry can you here me?" said Remus as he lightly tapped Harry on his right cheek.  
  
Harry slowly started to open his eyes, to everyone's relief. It's not much further kiddo, and then everything will be okay. It was breaking Remus's heart to see the pain in Harry's eyes, and know that he should have prevented it.  
  
"Ah, his bandages are holding as well as can be expected, but he is terribly cold," said Moody in the softest gruff he could produce since he could see Harry's body through the blanket that was covering him. Moody, Remus, and Kingsley quickly discarded their robes and gently covered Harry up with them trying to make him as comfortable as possible as Tonks stroked the matted hair from his face.  
  
Again they took off into the night at a snails pace, but after thirty long agonizing minutes they could see the lights of Hogwarts in the night sky. "We made it Harry," whispered Cho as they started their descent towards the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Remus and Kinglsey untied Harry's stretcher from the broomsticks and levitated him behind them up to where Mary, April, Mr. Lenoge, and no doubt Madam Pomphrey were awaiting his arrival. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````  
"HARRY!" Yelled Ron as he and all of his order saw him being levitated on a stretcher to the hospital wing.  
  
The loud shout from Ron awoke Harry from his unconsciousness with a low moan, but quickly tried to cover it up with a smile.  
  
"Harry, honey are you okay? Remus how is he?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, smiled Harry with the best smile he could muster. "Do you think we can leave for our Christmas break now?" Asked Harry before he began coughing again.  
  
As the mediwithces tended to Harry, Remus pulled Molly off to the side. "Molly he is stable at the moment, but he has lost a lot of blood, and is in a great deal of pain right now, even if he won't show it. To tell you the truth, I think he is scared of what they are going to do to take care of his wounds. Maybe you could go in with him and talk to him for a little while," said Remus.  
  
"Of course I will Remus. I wasn't going to let him go in there by himself anyway. You know I consider him one of my sons, and I know him all to well, I can tell that he is terrified," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
As the hospital wing door opened to allow Remus to bring Harry's stretcher into the wing, everyone piled into the wing with him. "What is this? Out everyone out this instant!" Ranted Madam Pomphrey looking outraged.  
  
Actually Madam Pomphrey I was wondering if you could check on a few people that we were minding to when Harry showed up. They are in the Room of Requirements," said Mr. Lenoge as he, Mary, and April got ready to work on Harry again.  
  
"Yes, very well," said Madam Pomphrey as she left with Professor McGonagall who had agreed to show her where it was located.  
  
"Harry mate, were not leaving your side," said Ron. However, at this moment Harry wished everyone would leave. All he wanted to do was be alone at this moment as he could feel tears stinging behind his eyes.  
  
"Ron, the best thing you can do for him now is to get everyone to leave right now, and to wait outside till Harry has been taken care of," said Mrs. Weasley as she could see Harry wanted to be alone right now.  
  
"But mom, I want to stay here," whined Ginny. "He saved my life."  
  
"Come on everyone," said Remus as he began guiding everyone out of the room. We can wait outside till everything has been taken care of. As everyone began leaving the room, Mrs. Weasley continued to hold Harry's hand as she gently stroked his hair out of his eyes. Tonks sat on the other side of his bed while she held his other hand. Harry was grateful that Mrs. Weasley and Tonks had stayed with him at this moment because he was terrified of what Mr. Lenoge, Mary, and April were going to have to do.  
  
"Can one of you help us get some things set up?" Asked April.  
  
"I will," said Tonks as she got up from his bedside and gave Harry a quick peck on his forehead before she left to help out the others.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley I-I really am okay," said Harry with the strongest voice he could muster.  
  
"SSSHHHH, Harry its okay, everything is going to be just fine," Cooed Mrs. Weasley as the tears started leaking out from Harry's eyes. He no longer had the strength to reply, so he just laid there keeping up his brave face. It was breaking Mrs. Weasleys heart to watch him be so strong and so utterly terrified all at the same time, and so she did the only thing she knew to do. She pulled him into a motherly hug, and told him everything was going to be okay, even when she had no clue if they were or not. To her surprise she heard Harry start to quietly cry into her shoulder as she rocked him back and forth.  
  
"CLANK!" Sorry about that," said Tonks, as here cheeks became rosy. "I swear I sat that over there," she continued saying as she saw Harry extract his tear stained face from Mrs. Weasley's shoulder to smile and quietly snicker out loud at Tonk's clumsiness.  
  
"Okay, Harry this is going to hurt quite a bit, but it is better to tell you this up front then to find out when we began," said Mary softly.  
  
"Why can't you give him something for the pain?" Asked Molly awestruck at the thought of Harry having to go through the stitching without any source of painless potion. They had already explained to her that Harry's wounds were too extensive to magically heal, they would have to be stitched to heal properly.  
  
"He has lost to much blood to take any source of painless potion. The potion would just thin his blood, and cause things to bleed more heavily," said Mr. Lenoge with the most sincerity as possible. "Now Harry do what ever you want to lessen the pain for you, but try not to move," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"Remus," mouthed Harry.  
  
"What's that sweetie?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He wants to see Remus I believe. Don't worry Harry I'll go get him," said Tonks as she left to go find Remus. Seconds later Remus came walking into the room behind Tonks.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry," mouthed Harry.  
  
Ouch, thought Remus. He didn't know how many more heart breaking experiences he could take in one day. "Harry you have nothing to be sorry about. It is I that should be apologizing to you. I should have never said that to you," said Remus.  
  
Harry shook his head, and began to mouth something else when Remus held up his hand to stop Harry from wasting anymore of his strength. As Harry looked up at Remus, Remus could truly tell how frightened Harry was. "We can talk all we want when we take you to Grimaul Place for Christmas," said Remus as he began to leave Harry's bedside.  
  
At seeing Remus about to leave Harry began squeezing Mrs. Weasley's hand with as much strength as he had left. "Remus, I think Harry wants you to stay here," said Mrs. Weasley while Harry shook his head yes.  
  
"Of course," said Remus as he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "I will stay."  
  
"Okay Harry were going to began," said Mary. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, and it was as good as you were expecting. To tell you the truth, I had the best time writing this chapter. I don't know it was like I could feel myself in Harry's place there, and I know we all like to think that we would do the same thing Harry did for his friends in that situation, but we never know until we are in one of those situations. Oh, yeah and I finally got to write some parts with Hagrid in it. I have always liked his character, but the story line didn't call for much of his character. He will be in small parts in the rest of the story, but not much. Thanks again for all of your reviews, and I would really appreciate it if you would drop me a line, and tell me if you liked this chapter. I really want to see what you all thought of it. Next chapter you will see how things go from the battle, so until next Saturday, have fun and stay safe. (Isn't that what Bob Ross used to say).  
  
" 


	17. Sickness and More Pain

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"How is he?" Asked McGonagall as Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"He's asleep for now, at least he doesn't have to feel anymore pain right now," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Can we see him?" Asked Sarah pleadingly.  
  
"I'm afraid not Sarah. Mr. Lenoge told us that no one is to bother him tonight," said Tonks sincerely.  
  
"Were his wounds taken care of?" Asked Hermione while a tear trickled down here cheek.  
  
"Yes sweetheart. They did a marvelous job with them, and they believe that he will have very little scaring from his other cuts. However, he will always carry the one on his right thigh," sighed Mrs. Weasley as she slumped down beside her husband on a bench.  
  
"Okay now I think everyone she be off to bed now. It is past your curfew," said Dumbledore while raising his hand to stop the protesting that were coming from Harry's order. "I know you wish to stay by his side tonight, but I cannot permit that, and yes you will probably not see him before you leave tomorrow morning for your Christmas break, but he is fine. Leave Hogwarts tomorrow with a light heart young ones because Harry will be just fine, and will be up and around in no time," said Dumbledore.  
  
"He doesn't even now how the others faired yet," said Ron.  
  
"He does in deed Ron. He asked just before we left him for the night, and he was greatly relieved to hear that they were all up and moving about," said Remus.  
  
"Well I guess that's that then isn't it," said Ron as he and the rest of Harry's order left to retire back to their dormitories. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
"That was too close a call there Albus," growled Moody. "The boy almost died on the way back to Hogwarts."  
  
"I am aware of the situation Alastor," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Then what are you going to do about it!" hissed Mrs. Weasley as she continued to give apprehensive glances back towards the Hospital Wing where Harry lay asleep.  
  
"That I do not know," said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"I'll tell you what we all do," said Tonks looking appalled. "I think we should all show a little more respect for what Harry and his order have done tonight. I am not saying to encourage them into battle," said Tonks as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to object. "I am merely stating that if Harry and his order had not risked their lives today to help us in that battle then the numbers you see in this hall right now would be minus a dozen or more. Me included," said Tonks gaining a pink tinge to her cheeks.  
  
"She's right," growled Moody. "I don't like it one bit that the boy and his friends were there, but they are effective in their own right. If it wasn't for his quick actions and his flyers good aim, then Laslo, Trinna, and I would be awaiting burial right about now."  
  
"As I," said Mr. Weasley while Molly looked aghast.  
  
"Minerva is there something you are wanting to add," said Dumbledore while the twinkle came alive in his blue eyes once again.  
  
"It's just, Oh Albus, did you see what he turned into. He has become an Animagus, and a beautiful one at that. He is following the line of Gryffindors," said McGonagall proudly.  
  
"Kind of ironic though that it was a griffin that mauled him don't you think," said Mundungus earning him a hard smack in the back of the head by Tonks while she muttered angrily under her breath.  
  
"Ouch, for heaven's sakes I was just merely stating a fact," whined Mundungus while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well I am shocked you even knew what the word ironic means," said McGonagall icily.  
  
"Ah now, it is getting late, maybe we should all retire for the night. I expect you all to be ready for Harry tomorrow is that correct?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes of course," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Then shall I continue on as planned," said McGonagall.  
  
"Will you need any help with him Minerva, I mean what if he gets weak and can't walk?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Do not worry about that Remus, Harry and I will arrive just fine," said McGonagall.  
  
"Okay," said Remus gloomily as he looked to the ground.  
  
"Is that disappointment I see Remus?" Asked McGonagall jokingly. "Then I assume the two of you made up?"  
  
"Yes they did, and about bloody time too," said Tonks. "But it was the sweatiest thing I've ever seen," she added as an afterthought.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````  
  
"How are you doing Harry," Asked McGonagall worriedly the next morning as they began their short walk towards Grimmauld Place. McGonagall was not happy in the least the Dumbledore's plan to get Harry to Grimauld Place was for them to apparate a short distance away from Grimmauld Place, and walk the remaining few yards, but she went along with it none the less. However, she told Dumbledore very frankly that she didn't like him encouraging Harry to brake the law seeing as he is not old enough to apparate legally.  
  
"Just fine," lied Harry. In all actuality though Harry felt like he could puke, pass out, and die all at the same time.  
  
"Harry you are looking quite pail," said McGonagall.  
  
"Just a little tired," said Harry as he stumbled a little and grimaced as he righted himself once again.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it," said McGonagall softly.  
  
After Harry gave McGonagall a calculating stare he finally admitted that he was in pain. "Oh Harry, why didn't you say something sooner?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Because I didn't want anyone to see me needing help when we got there. Can you keep them at bay though when we arrive, I feel like I could use a little rest when we get there?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Of course dear, but you will tell me or one of the others if there is anything we can do for you won't you?" Asked McGonagall receiving a nod in reply from Harry.  
  
"You know I can't tell you how proud I am of you for mastering you Animagus form. I wish you would have told me, but I am very impressed none the less. However, you will need to register, but for now Dumbledore has consented to keep it a secrete from everyone as I am sure you wanted," said McGonagall as she looked fondly over towards Harry.  
  
"Thank you professor," said Harry as they prepared to go into Grimmauld Place.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
"HARRY, MOM HARRY IS HERE," Screamed Ron as he, the twins, and Ginny came bounding through the foyer. As the screams from Ron rang through Harry's ears he suddenly felt the urge to vomit all over the floor, and steadied himself against the wall in case the twins decided to give him a slap on the back.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Potter is probably exhausted from our trip so I think he is going to go rest for a while alone. You can all talk to him when he comes down for dinner," said McGonagall as she winked towards Harry.  
  
"Thank you," mouthed Harry as McGonagall shooed Ron, Ginny, and the twins into the living room while Harry slowly crept up the stairs as he kept a firm grasp on the hand railing. What Harry hadn't told McGonagall was he was not doing well at all, in fact he really felt quite ill at the moment. As Harry arrived in his knew room which was once Sirius's old room Harry fell face down on the mattress, and tried to still the spinning room, but it wasn't working. Quickly and quite ungracefully he lurched for the waste bin and emptied his stomach of its contents before slumping to the floor and resting his head against the side of the bed. Why is it so hot in here, thought Harry as he slowly pulled himself on to the bed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"Unbelievable, Harry has been here for four hours now, and I haven't got to say one word to him yet," complained Ron.  
  
"Harry will come down when he is ready," said Mrs. Weasley as she cast a nervous glance over at McGonagall.  
  
"But he missed dinner mummy," said Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry Gin, I'm sure Ron took care of that for me," said Harry as he made his way into the drawing room where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, are you hungry, I still have your dinner waiting on you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No," said Harry as he felt his stomach lurch ford again, but he hid it with a smile. He was somewhat shocked with how he was filling now. He was going from nauseous and weak to fine after resting for a few minutes each time he felt a spell come on, so he decided he wouldn't worry anyone about it.  
  
"Well you are looking loads better mate, you want to play some Wizard's Chess with me?" Asked Ron.  
  
"How about I watch you and Remus play," said Harry as he set down on the floor.  
  
"What's the matter Harry, afraid Ronnikens will embarrass you in front of everyone," laughed Fred as Harry mock glared at him.  
  
"You leave him alone this instant you two. Harry needs to rest," Mrs. Weasley said with a hint of laughter in her voice too. Harry was shocked at her happy demeanor right now, and very thankful she stood up for him. He was afraid if he pushed it he would get sick in front of everyone again, and that would be difficult to hide, thought Harry as he rested against Tonks legs that hung over the seat of the couch.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
"HAH, CHECK MATE!" Hollered Ron as he finally beat Remus in a heated chess match.  
  
"Well done Ron, I'll have you know that very few people are able to beat me," boasted Remus. However, I never had much competition at school with Harry's father and all," smirked Remus as he turned around to see Harry's reaction. "What in the he." started Remus as Tonks was trying to shush him up with her finger pressed firmly to her lips, while they were in a huge smile.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry, you beginning to look more like Tonks each day," said Moody as he walked into the room.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry confused as he looked up at Moody. "Your hair. UURRGH. why did you do that for," glared Moody after Tonks hit him in the face with a pillow.  
  
"Tonks, what did you do?" Asked Harry as he removed Tonks's hands from his hair where she had been playing with it over the duration of Ron and Remus's chess match.  
  
"Nothing Harry, I was just giving you a more dashing look," smiled Tonks as she fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Said Harry.  
  
McGonagall finally conjured up a mirror and took pity on Harry by showing him his reflection in the mirror. "It looks awfully familiar to the time your fathers friends played a trick on him when he tried to work up the nerve to ask your mother out on their first date," laughed McGonagall.  
  
"Really, will you tell us the story," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I believe Remus knows the story better maybe he should tell it," said McGonagall.  
  
"Of course," smiled Remus as he began to retail the tell of when James asked Lily on their first date, which carried on for the rest of the evening.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The next morning Harry awoke more nauseous then he had ever been and spent the next two hours in the bathroom vomiting.  
  
"Harry sweetheart are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Weasley through the bathroom door.  
  
Panicking Harry quickly lifted himself off the floor with the help of the sink, and began to wash his face. "Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," said Harry but his voice was hoarse from vomiting, but with the water running Mrs. Weasley apparently didn't notice.  
  
"Okay dear, but if you need anything then you know where to find me," she said as Harry faintly heard her walk away.  
  
Great, just great. Why the hell am I sick one minute and fine the next. It makes no bloody since, and why is my leg throbbing. Oh yeah Harry you big dolt it has just been ripped open by a griffin, thought Harry darkly. Slowly exiting the bathroom after making sure the coast was clear he snuck back into his room and crawled back onto the bed where he lay staring up at the dusty ceiling.  
  
While Harry lay stone still on his bed afraid to let anyone see him while he had a bout of his sickness everyone else spent the following morning putting up Christmas decorations.  
  
"Is Harry okay?" Asked Remus when he noticed Harry wasn't with the rest hanging up Christmas decorations.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think being here for Christmas is just hitting Harry a little harder then we thought it would," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well has anyone checked on the boy today," growled Moody as he hobbled over.  
  
"Yes, he was in the bathroom when I awoke, but he said he was fine," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"The boy is a strange one I'll tell you that much. Heart of a lion and tough as nails, but strange," growled Moody.  
  
"He is not strange Alastor, he just handles things different then most people would because he has never had anyone he could confide in. Then when he get one it is taken from him," said McGonagall.  
  
"Yes the kid has had one of the worst lives imaginable," growled Moody.  
  
"Yes well, lunch should be ready by now, so I think everyone should go eat while I see if Harry wants anything," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley softly calling his name up the stairs, but he just wasn't feeling well enough to join them, so he continued to lay their till she stopped calling his name.  
  
It was around nine o'clock at night when Harry heard a knock on his door and then opened before he gave a reply.  
  
"Wotcher Harry! You want anything to eat?" Asked Tonks as she sat down on the side of Harry's bed.  
  
"No I just want to get some sleep, kind of tired," lied Harry as he turned his back towards Tonks.  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you that Remus, Moody, and Mr. Weasley were taking Ron, Ginny, and the twins to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but Mrs. Weasley told them they could not take you." said Tonks.  
  
"What, why not?" Asked Harry turning to face Tonks now with a very flustered face.  
  
"Well gosh Harry, lets see you haven't stepped out of your room all day, and I don't think you have eat one thing today either," said Tonks.  
  
"I haven't got to go there in three years," said Harry hotly.  
  
"Sorry, but it's probably for the best," said Tonks as she rubbed his back after he turned away from her again.  
  
"Says you," grumbled Harry causing Tonks to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny," growled Harry.  
  
"Sure it is sweetheart, you just don't see the humor in it like I do," said Tonks.  
  
"And what humor would that be?" said Harry.  
  
"That the savior of our wizarding world gets how did you put it to me last year, Molly coddled and not allowed to go with everyone else, and has to stay here with McGonagall, Molly, and me.  
  
"Still not funny," said Harry as he turned his head to look at her where she was now changing her nose all shapes to make him laugh.  
  
"Hah, Hah," said Harry which earned him a mock glare from Tonks before she hugged him goodnight and left the room.  
  
Well I don't know why I'm so upset I probably wouldn't have felt like going anyway thought Harry, as he set hunched against the wood frame of his bed. He was determined he would not fall asleep in hopes that he would not be sick in the morning, but within ten minutes he was asleep none the less.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
The next morning rolled around and everyone was in high spirits as they were gathering their things to do some last minute Christmas shopping. "Okay, everyone you all have fun, and stay safe," said Mrs. Weasley as she watched her children, husband, Remus, and Moody walk out the front door.  
  
"Are you sure Harry can't come mum, I mean his Christmas break has been pretty rotten so far, and this would cheer him up?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No dear, he needs his rest, but he should be up by the time you get back," said Mrs. Weasley as she closed the front door.  
  
"Maybe I should go check on him," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Molly he's fine, and a word to the wise, I don't think he was to happy about not getting to go with the others so maybe you should let him sleep for a while," said Tonks.  
  
"I couldn't let him go, what if he got sick or something while he was out," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"My sentiments exactly Molly, now how about a cup of tea, and we will just wait for Harry to come down, shall we," said McGonagall.  
  
"Very well," sighed Mrs. Weasley as she cast a sorrowful glance up towards Harry's bedroom.  
  
"UUHHGG!" groaned Harry as he wiped his mouth from puking into the waste bin again. It's the worst its ever been thought Harry as sweat was rolling off his brow. Maybe some tea will make me feel better, thought Harry as he tried to stand, but as soon as he stood he slumped to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Tonks as she stopped from taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Harry are you all right dear," yelled Mrs. Weasley from her seat.  
  
"Do you think he has become ill?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"I'll go check," said Tonks.  
  
"Wait give him a few minutes to get changed, and then will go up and check on him," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"GRRR!" Growled Harry as he pushed himself up onto two very wobbly legs. "Just hungry that's all it is, just hungry," muttered Harry as he slowly limped to the door and pulled it open. "Just hungry, there is nothing wrong with me, it's like Tonks said, "I didn't eat anything last night." "That's all," continued Harry as he slowly limped to the stairs, and down them one slow step at a time.  
  
"Well there he comes now," said Mrs. Weasley brightening immensely as she set off in making him some breakfast. "Harry dear what would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Ah, Harry did you hear Mrs. Weasley ask you what you wanted to eat?" Asked McGonagall after he didn't reply.  
  
Harry could vaguely hear someone saying his name, but the pounding in his head was so loud that he could barley keep himself standing up right after he got off the last stair.  
  
"Harry dear, I'm just going to make you some toast and tea, okay?" Asked Mrs. Weasley still not receiving an answer.  
  
"Mr. Potter this is not funny," said McGonagall exasperatedly.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," croaked Harry. "Tonks," he said before he pressed his forehead against the cool surface of the wall.  
  
"Harry did you call for us," said Mrs. Weasley with a slight panic to her voice as the three of them started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley groaned Harry before he slumped to the floor with a soft thump while trying to get ever ounce of coldness out of the wall and onto his face.  
  
"HARRY!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley as the three of them ran over to him.  
  
"Get Mr. Lenoge now Tonks," said McGonagall.  
  
"How?" Asked Tonks, as she became panic stricken.  
  
"The parchment on the kitchen table is a direct link to him, tell him it's an emergency as she and Mrs. Weasley were trying to tug Harry over to the couch.  
  
"Right," said Tonks as she ran into the kitchen and bowled over the kitchen table.  
  
"Bugger," she groaned as she scribbled an urgent message that quickly disappeared before she ran back in to where Harry was now laying on the couch half conscious.  
  
Shortly afterwards the doorbell rang immediately followed by the wails from the portrait of Sirius's mother. "Where is he," said Mr. Lenoge as he, April, and Mary came running into the living room where Harry was now laying in great pain. "Oh dear," said Mr. Lenoge as he kneeled down to exam Harry.  
  
"Everyone leave us for a minute while I check him over," said Mr. Lenoge. Regretfully everyone in the room left Mr. Lenoge to check Harry over.  
  
"What could possibly be making him so ill all of a sudden asked," Mrs. Weasley with an ashaned face.  
  
"TELL, tell us what you know," said Tonks trying to keep her anger under control from her lack of knowledge on what was making Harry so sick.  
  
As Mary and April looked at each other Mary finally began to speak softly. "I'm not sure, but Mr. Lenoge may be able to identify what is ailing him and give him a potion."  
  
"What do you mean, maybe?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Pa-Patients normally do not fair well when they become ill after a surgery or an attack such as Harry has suffered. Their immune systems are down and are not able to fight infections as they would normally. Let us hope that Mr. Lenoge can come up with an explanation to his sudden illness and fast," she said looking very grim.  
  
Ten minutes later Mr. Lenoge walked into the kitchen looking crest fallen. "What is the news?" Asked April.  
  
"I'm afraid that Harry has slipped into some sort of coma while I was examining him," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
Mrs. Weasley began sobbing loudly while Tonks put her face into her hands and cried. "I-I must inform the headmaster of this," said McGonagall as she rose to leave with tears streamed down her face.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
It was now about eight o'clock that night and everyone was sitting in the kitchen while Mr. Lenoge, April, and Mary tried to bring down Harry's fever.  
  
"The boy is looking grim," growled Moody towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry is strong, he will make it through this," said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"AAAAHHHHGGGG!"  
  
"Harry," yelled Ron as he tried to get to where his best friend was now moaning in pain.  
  
"You can do nothing for him," choked out Remus as Mary came walking back into the room.  
  
"H-H-He is awake now, but." Mary couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"MARY COME BACK IN HERE," Yelled April as Harry was starting to make loud moans.  
  
"No stay where you are," she said before she left the kitchen as she seen Mrs. Weasley leaving with her.  
  
"Oh My Goodness," could be heard coming from the living room from one of the mediwitches. Ten minutes later Mr. Lenoge entered the kitchen to tell them what was happening.  
  
"Tell us something," pleaded Remus.  
  
"That I can do now," said Mr. Lenoge. "It appears that Harry's wound in his right thigh has become infected badly and we must go back in to see the cause of it. I am here now because I will need you again Remus to hold him down because I cannot give him a potion since I do not know how bad his infection is," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"You can't make him go through that again," said Tonks.  
  
"If I do not then we will lose him before the night is up," said Mr. Lenoge as he and Remus left the kitchen where the occupants now were all hanging their heads low.  
  
"It's always him, why does it always have to be him," muttered Ron as his mother put a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
Back in the living room Mary gingerly unwrapped Harry's leg where his thigh was swollen and his stitches where pulling though red flesh surrounding it. "Harry honey, I am so sorry, but we have to cause you even more pain," said April softly as she stroked the hair out of his face.  
  
"No, No Please No!" said Harry as he felt Remus grasp firmly on his leg above his knee. "NO!" Moaned Harry as he tried to wriggle out of their grasp.  
  
"Sweetie hold still," said April as she tried to calm him down, but it was not working. "Mary go get a few more of the men, he knows now how bad this is going to hurt."  
  
"Arthur I need you and perhaps Dumbledore to help us hold him down," said Mary as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Why do you have to hold him down," cried Ginny.  
  
Mary looked as if she was going to reply, but instead hung her head low and motioned for Dumbledore and Arthur to follow her to where Harry was.  
  
"Okay Harry, I know how bad this will hurt, but if I don't do this then you won't make it," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"I don't care," cried Harry as Arthur and Dumbledore began to hold him down as well.  
  
With a nod Mr. Lenoge began to reopen the wound in his leg, as Harry's cries rang out throughout the house.  
  
As Mr. Lenoge finished reopening Harry's wound yellow puss poured from his wound. "Well there is what is making him so sick," said Mr. Lenoge as he began to clean out the wound, with a spoon like instrument, as the rest fought to hold Harry down. "What the heck!" said Mr. Lenoge as the instrument he was using hit something hard in the depth of his wound which sent pain coursing through Harry's body.  
  
"Stop, please stop." cried Harry.  
  
"What's the problem?" Asked April as the poking Mr. Lenoge was now doing in Harry's leg was too much for Harry to take, and began to tremble.  
  
"Hold him still, hold him very still," said Mr. Lenoge as he pulled a sharp knife out of his medical bag.  
  
"What are you doing," Asked Mr. Weasley alarmed.  
  
"I have to extract what ever it is that I am prodding now. This is what is causing his infection," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"NO." Yelled Harry as he got a look at the knife in Mr. Lenoge's hand.  
  
"Harry don't look honey, don't look sweetheart. Here look in my eyes and squeeze my hand when it hurts," said Mary.  
  
"Please don't let him," cried Harry as he held her hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey," cried Mary as tears streamed down her face before she gasped as Harry began squeezing her hand.  
  
"HARRY!" Cried Mary and April as his eyes began to roll in the back of his head.  
  
"Hurry it up down there," said April.  
  
"I almost got it. Almost. There I got it. It's a claw from the griffin. It must have broken off during the battle," said Mr. Lenoge as he held it up to the light.  
  
"Harry can you hear me sweetheart?" Asked Mary.  
  
"UUMMM!" moaned Harry as he leaned over the side of the couch and puked.  
  
"Let it out honey," said April as she rubbed his back.  
  
"Okay Harry where done, all I need to do now is bandage you back up, and you'll be playing Quidditch in no time. Guys why don't you go tell everyone in the kitchen that he will be just fine, while Mary and April help me clean his leg up and stuff. You should be able to see him in about thirty minutes," said Mr. Lenoge.  
  
"Great. Harry you did great bud," said Remus as he and the rest released their hold on him where there was now dark bruises on his skin from where they had been holding him down.  
  
"Arthur how is he? He made it didn't he?" Cried Mrs. Weasley as Arthur, Remus, and Dumbledore walked back into the kitchen with blood down the front of their cloaks.  
  
"Yes, he made it, but." started Arthur but he couldn't finish his sentence as he became choked up.  
  
"Harry has just been through a very traumatic experience, and will not be up to any horsing around," said Dumbledore as he looked over towards the twins.  
  
"Can we go see him," Asked Tonks. Her hair was no longer vibrant and spikey, but raven black and her face no longer held its once rosy complexion.  
  
"Mary will come in to get you when he is ready to see people. Just don't let him over exert himself," said Dumbledore, but now I must go back to Hogwarts to take care of some urgent matters. Alastor, if you could join me," finished Dumbledore as he and Alastor left the kitchen.  
  
Twenty minutes later Mary walked into the kitchen and told them they could now see him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
I AM SO SORRY! I missed my updating day. I fell behind because of some very difficult exams and family matters I have had this week. I promise it will not happen again and thank you KS for your update to remind me. I know there are several brilliant stories that are rarely updated, but I intend to continue on updating each and every Saturday till this story is finished. I hope you and the rest are not too mad at me and will continue to read even though I missed my updating day. I'll try to not let it happen again. Thank you for your reviews and concerns and have a great week and have fun reading. Until next Saturday.. P.S. Everyone pray for my Grandmother will you? Thank you. 


	18. Christmas

Chapter 18  
  
Christmas morning donned cold and snowy, but the mood in Grimmauld Place  
  
was light and hearty. As Harry awoke the stack of presents on his bed prevented him from moving a lot so he opted to just set up and open them from where he was sitting.  
  
"Hey mate, another good haul this year," informed Ron as he came busting through Harry's bedroom door where he was wearing his normal maroon Weasley sweater. I don't think mum is ever going to get the idea that I don't like maroon, but at least the theme is about Quidditch," said Ron with a mouthful of Bertty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Thanks for the broom kit Harry, its awesome, beats Hermione's again -she got me a homework organizer."  
  
"No problem Ron," said Harry as he sorted through his presents and found the one with Hermione name on it. She had given him a homework organizer as well, which Harry smiled fondly at before tossing to Ron to stuff in the bottom of his school trunk.  
  
Tonks had given Harry a fantastic book about becoming and Auror and some fake tattoos. Remus had gotten him a book on animal instincts with a card saying that it may come in useful in the future. Hagrid had sent him the hide from the griffin that had attacked him for a rug with a note attached to it as well, stating that every man should keep his first animal kill. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him the usual hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies, which he loved, while Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron bought him every type of candy imaginable.  
  
"Wow, mate you got a good haul to, Sarah's present seems nice," snickered Ron.  
  
Harry had tried to hide the present from Ron before he had a chance to notice who it was from, but he had no such luck. "Shut up Ron, it's just a photo with the two of us in it," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah well it's not every day a girl sends you a picture where you are practically drooling on her after she kisses you," said Ron while Harry started throwing the pillows from his bed at him when, with a loud crack, Tonks Apparated right on top of him.  
  
"Wotcher Harry!" Smiled Tonks as she began to lift herself off the bed. Thanks for the present, I've never been to a spa before."  
  
"Don't worry, I got Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, and Ginny one to so you wouldn't have to go alone," said Harry.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry, that was a good idea, I looked everywhere for my mum a present," said Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, I think your sister wanted to thank you for her present you got her. She has been talking about it non-stop since she came out of her room this morning," said Tonks with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Really, I must have done good then huh? Don't tell her though, but I have no idea what it is. I'm not good at buying gifts, so I just asked the lady at the store if she had any suggestions on what I should by her, and she told me she would take care of it. All I had to do was leave some money with her and she said she would be sure her present would get here for her to open on Christmas. She really likes it then?" Asked Ron as he filled with pride.  
  
"Yeah she's been raving about it all morning I tell you, come on I think she wants to tell you herself how much she loves it," said Tonks. "Come on Harry, she wants to thank you too," said Tonks as she helped Harry stand up from his bed.  
  
His recovery had been miraculous after the infection in his leg had been taking care of. Now all that seemed to ail him was being a tad bit weak, but that to was vastly diminishing as Mrs. Weasley made sure that he ate more then everyone else at each and every meal.  
  
As the three of them made their way down the stairs Ginny's voice could be herd coming form the drawing room which was almost completely drowned out by the laughter the was coming from there as well.  
  
"I must have really out done myself," said Ron as he smiled over towards Harry as they made their way into the drawing room.  
  
Upon entering the drawing room Fred and George began giving catcalls while Moody passed a bottle of Brandy over towards Ron. "Ron you have really out done yourself this year," said Fred as he and George came over and started patting him on the back.  
  
"Well the important thing is that she likes it, that's all," said Ron boastfully.  
  
"Oh she loves it baby brother, how did you ever pick such a beautiful gift out for her?" Asked Fred.  
  
"I don't know, I just saw it and it screamed Ginny, so I had to get it for her," said Ron.  
  
"What are you playing at Ron, don't you ever buy me panties ever again do you hear me!" Raved Ginny.  
  
"WHAT!" Said Ron looking horrified.  
  
"Yeah Ron, but I don't think she is in the mood to show you them," said Tonks as she was now on the floor with Harry who was doubled over guffawing.  
  
"Ron, Dean is not going to be very happy with you," said Harry as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"BUT, BUT!" Stuttered Ron, as his face was now the color of his sweater. "Mum it's not what you think," said Ron.  
  
"Are you sure," she said before she as well began laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Ron the lady sent a letter a few minutes ago, and explained every thing. She was teaching you a lesson about not putting any thought into what you picked out for others," said Remus. "Sandy has been like that as far back as I can remember."  
  
"THANK GOD!" Said Ron as everyone settled down to eat a hearty Christmas breakfast.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
Everyone's cheerful mood had not died down throughout the whole day, and now they were all chatting and drinking hot chocolate in the drawing room. Dumbledore had arrived before the Christmas dinner started and brought with him some English Crackers that he said he found very fascinating. As everyone settled into a two sided discussion on who would win the World Cup this year in Quidditch an owl swooped into the drawing room and dropped a letter in Harry's lap and exited back out the way he came in without waiting for a reply letter.  
  
"That's odd," said Harry as he held the letter out hesitantly while trying to decide if he should open it or not.  
  
"Harry set the letter down on the table, I want to take some precautionary measures before opening it," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry obediently sat the letter down on the table, but as soon as he removed his hand the letter sprang to life and Voldemort's voice filled the room.  
  
"Harry Potter, the ever nagging thorn in my side. I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed the fillings I received from you while you endured the pain that my little friend inflicted on you. It was even better then the feelings I got from you when your Uncle beat you mercifully over the summer. Oh, I bet you didn't tell them all about that yet have you. Well you can thank your Headmaster for that gift. You see he has spent countless hours hiding your home from me, but he has never thought about protecting you while you are outside your home. Well while your Uncle was picking you up from the train station last year I had a faithful servant of mine place your Uncle under the Imperious Curse, which is why you were beat so badly. Shocked yet Potter? Well just remember that your day is coming and I plan to enjoy it as much as I enjoyed killing your parents.  
  
The letter upon finishing its last sentence burst into flames as Harry watched dumfounded by what had just happened. "Bloody Hell Harry you didn't tell us your Uncle beat you," said Ron.  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Harry.  
  
"Of course it matters sweetheart," said Mrs. Weasley as she swept him into a motherly hug.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think," said Harry.  
  
"I am terribly sorry my dear boy, the thought never occurred to me that they would go through your relatives to get to you. I am so sorry Harry," said Dumbledore with his head hung low.  
  
"Not your fault," said Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell someone Harry. You can always write to me if you need help, I'm your head of house, and we are designated to help our students on and off school grounds," said McGonagall.  
  
"I-lest just put it behind us can we? No permanent damage was done, and I'm still standing here," said Harry.  
  
"Hum, Hum, well at least he didn't send you a pair of pink panties Harry," said Ginny, which brought some mild laughter.  
  
"Thanks Gin," said Harry as she gave him an affectionate hug.  
  
"That bastard always has a way of interfering in everything," said Ron. Molly was still so shocked over the news that she didn't even bat an eye towards Ron's improper language.  
  
"Yeah, seems to be the case," said Remus.  
  
"Well at least we all decided that the Chudley Cannons are going to win the cup," said Ron.  
  
"What, oh no they won't, I told you that Puddlemere is going to win," said Tonks as she was picking up Ron's idea, and getting the attention off of Harry.  
  
"Your nutters Tonks, Puddlemere is awful," said Harry.  
  
"I'll have you know that they are second in their division this year," protested Tonks.  
  
"The year Puddlemere beats my Chudley Cannons is the year is the year I'll eat Ginnys panties," said Ron.  
  
"RON!" Said Ginny, as Harry was again face down in the carpet with a bout of laughter that was followed closely by everyone else in the room, as Ron tried desperately to explain to her that it hadn't come out right.  
  
Even though the mood was not as light hearted as it had started out as Harry lay there panting beside Tonks and Remus on the floor while Mrs. Weasley looked on in amusement at her two youngest siblings arguing. Harry knew then that no matter what happened in the future between him and Voldemort, he would never let anything happen to these people. He loved them with all of his heart and he would gladly die for them along with Hermione, Sarah, and all the members of his secrete order. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
  
The last day of their school break had finally arrived and Harry, Ginny, and Ron where all receiving their farewells from everyone as they were leaving back with McGonagall and Moody.  
  
"Good-bye, Harry, take care," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging him.  
  
"Write and tell us if you think of any inventions to tell us," said Fred and George.  
  
"See you Harry," said Mr. Weasley genially, shaking his hand.  
  
"Goodbye," said Harry while being smothered in a bear hug by Tonks as Remus patted him on the back.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys soon," said Harry to Tonks and Remus as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, Harry I forgot all about telling you," said Lupin just as Mrs. Weasley was shutting the door.  
  
"What's that Remus?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore worked it out where you will be coming here for your summer break with us. He said something about not taking any more chances," said Remus as he saw Harry's face brighten ten folds.  
  
"Great, I'll see you guys then," said Harry as he left feeling unexplainable bubbly inside.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
There you go another chapter down, and I would say about seven more to go. I hope you all like it, and as you all commented I thought it was time for a happy ending as well. To answer a few of your concerns, I didn't put in that Harry could have had Muggle anesthesia because in the fifth book the wizard world acted like they just started using stitches so I figured they hadn't advanced that far.  
  
The claw that broke off in Harry's thigh wasn't supposed to be more than an inch long. I guessed they just missed it when Harry was losing blood so bad that they just closed him up to get him to stop bleeding or something.  
  
Lastly, has anyone seen Underworld? I have and it is awesome, best movie I have seen in a while. If you like it tell me what you thought was great about it because I plan to watch it again sometime, and I'll try to catch your favorite parts of the movie. Well util next Saturday again, stay safe and have fun reading. Again though please pray for my grandmother it turns out that she has lungs and cervical cancer, so it is not a good situation. 


	19. The Final Meeting

Chapter 19  
  
Finally back at Hogwarts things began to return to normal. There was still talk about the battle that had taken place before everyone left for Christmas break, but many of the stories were so far fetched that they became a form of entertainment. Everyone that had participated in the battle had kept most of the night's events to themselves for they had no intentions of ever reliving that night.  
  
"Harry your back, I missed you so much," said Sarah as she ran over and wrapped him in a big hug. "Do you have any pain left at all?"  
  
"No, I'm a little sore at times, but it is nothing to alert the medical team about. Other then seeing them on a friendly bases, I would kind of like to stay away from them," said Harry shuddering as he recalled them taking out the claw from his leg.  
  
"Harry if you are still hurting, you can tell me," said Sarah.  
  
"I'm fine Sarah, you worry to much," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, but if you by any chance get ill or your injuries begin to hurt you can tell me, and I promise I want say anything to anyone if you don't want me to," said Sarah as they sat down on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Okay, I will," said Harry as Ron and Hermione walked over to where he and Sarah where sitting.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you?" Asked Hermione tentivily.  
  
"Don't even bother Hermione he want say anything," said Sarah.  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron won't tell me anything either, all we know is something terrible happened to you over the break, and we just want to help you through it," said Hermione.  
  
"Well you being here is enough," said Harry as he smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Boys, they think if we know that they cried or something then we will tell the whole world," muttered Sarah.  
  
"Won't you," said Ron as he pulled out a magazine on flying techniques and buried his face behind it.  
  
"Ron, of course we wouldn't say anything about what happened to Harry," said Hermione exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure your right, but there isn't anything to tell really," said Ron with his face concealed behind the magazine.  
  
"Ron, don't lie, it's not fare that you know, and we don't. I'm his best friend to, and Sarah is his girlfriend. We have a right to know," argued Hermione.  
  
"No you don't," said Ron dropping the magazine to stare Hermione down. "If Harry wanted you to know what happened then he would have told you, and I think it is wrong that you are making him feel guilty for not telling you," said Ron angrily.  
  
"Oh, stop acting like that Ron, if it was the other way around then you would want to know to," said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't continue to ask if he said no," said Ron.  
  
"Well I'll just write to Tonks then, and find out," said Hermione airily.  
  
"A lot of good it will do you, she was sitting beside me while Harry was bei." started Ron as Harry kicked him hard in the shin. "Ohhh! Sorry Harry, I forgot," mumbled Ron.  
  
"What where they doing to you Harry," said Sarah softly as she gently rubbed his arm.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it Sarah, I'm here aren't I? Isn't that enough?" Said Harry as he stood up.  
  
"Harry I didn't mean anything by it, I was just concerned," said Hermione.  
  
"I know Hermione, I'm just a bit tired, so I am going to go to bed early. Goodnight everyone," said Harry as he bent down and hugged Sarah before he headed off towards the boys dormitory.  
  
"Do you think he is upset with us?" Asked Sarah as she turned to watch him walk up the stairs leading to his dorm room.  
  
"Nah, but you two could drive a man batty with all of your questions," said Ron lightly.  
  
"Ron, please tell us," said Sarah.  
  
"Fine, but if Harry finds out that you know, he is going to be furious," said Ron.  
  
"Why is it embarrassing?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"No, more like traumatic," said Ron cringing slightly.  
  
"Well what happened?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Fine, one day Harry stayed behind with my mum, Tonks, and McGongall while the rest of us went to Diagon Alley for some last minute shopping. When I asked why he couldn't go she said she thought he shouldn't be out in the cold after his attack. So we all left, but when we came back and walked into the kitchen my mum, Tonks, and McGonagall were all sitting at the table crying, and Dumbledore and a lot of his order members where there as well. My dad got really worried and started asking where Percy, Bill, and Charley where when my mum managed to tell him that it was Harry. She said something terrible had happened to him and that he had slipped into a coma, and that Mr. Lenoge was preparing to reopen Harry's leg to see what was making it infected.  
  
It was horrible; my mum kept mumbling that she should have taken better care of him and that it was all her fault when Mary runs in and said his awake. The only problem with that was that now they were going to have to reopen his leg while he was awake without any painless potion. Something to do with his heart rate or something.  
  
Anyway, she comes back in a second later and got my dad, Remus, and Dumbledore, and said they needed them to hold him down while Mr. Lenoge started to cut his leg. Well my mum tried to go in there to be with him, but Mary wouldn't let her. So about ten minutes later we heard them start, and well Harry was in a lot of pain.  
  
About thirty minutes later, my dad, Remus, and Dumbledore walk back in with blood on their clothes, but they said he would be fine. Dumbledore then told my mum to really stay be his side for a couple of days, and be there for him. Well you know how my mum is about Harry, I bet she didn't leave his side for a second the entire time. She even put a cot by his bed and stayed with him during the night. I thought she was just being over protective like always, but Harry really got sick that night, and well I'm just glad my mum was with him. She is really good in those types of situations, but it really took a lot out of him.  
  
After that night though Harry seemed to make a miraculous recovery, but what was funny was my mum still wouldn't let anyone in to see him, which really pissed Ginny off. Remus was the only one who had gotten to see him at all since my mum had taken over Harry's care. The only reason for that was because Remus told my mum that it would be best if he handled Harry's bathing and helping him change his clothes. My mum fumed about that for a while, but finally conceded to Remus, and let him take that position of his care.  
  
Tonks got a little fed up with not getting to help Harry to, so she started to complain to my mum as well. Only Tonks got through to her where Ginny couldn't, and that is where the major babying began. My mum and Tonks was beaming the whole time they got to take care of him, and we rarely saw either of those two for about three days, until Harry got where he could start moving around. They're still treating him all tenderly and stuff, but at least they are only doing it now when no one is around," said Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh," cried Sarah after Ron had finished. "That's what happened to him, and no one told me?"  
  
"So he is okay now?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Afraid so," said Ron.  
  
"Well at least he seems okay now," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well I am going to bed to, just remember that even though you know now, don't tell him you do. Drop the whole subject matter because the faster he forgets those moments of his life the better," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah you right Ron," said Hermione. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to a splitting headache, and his scar felt like it was on fire. The strangest part was Harry was having funny feelings again throughout his body like the ones he received last year from Voldemort.  
  
"Great something is going right for him," mumbled Harry as Ron began stirring in his sleep.  
  
"Hey mate, it's to bad classes start up again today isn't it?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Hey we do have a order meeting today, so the whole day isn't shot."  
  
"Yeah your right," said Ron.  
  
After a brief breakfast Harry said by to Ron and gave Sarah a peck on the cheek as he and Hermione left to go to their potion's class.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
"So you're telling me Mr. Potter," drawled Snape. "That you do not know what the main ingredient is in the aging potion.  
  
"Sorry professor," said Harry as he stared at his hands.  
  
"It seems that we decided to have a little lay over our Christmas break then did we," sneered Snape with a smirk on his face. "Fine well I see this as grounds to take, oh say twenty points from Gryffindor for you laziness."  
  
"That's not fair professor, you know what happened," said Harry aghast.  
  
"SILENCE!" Do not tell me what is fair and what is not Miss. Granger. That will cost you five points as well for you input in a subject matter that does not concern you," said Snape causing Hermione's face to turn red from embarrassment.  
  
Thirty minutes later Harry and Hermione walked into their Transfigurations class to find Ron and Sarah saving them a seat in the front.  
  
"Hey Harry, how was Potions?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Snape's a git," said Harry.  
  
"You mean you had to go to class to figure that out?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I know how fun it is to joke about another professor, but please call him Professor Snape," said McGonagall as she walked up behind the four and rested her hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Ruff class I presume?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"He was completely unfair," whined Hermione. "He took twenty points off from Gryffindor because Harry wasn't able to do the homework over the Christmas break, and he started making fun of him by saying that he must have had a lay in over his break."  
  
"I am sorry Harry, I had no idea that is what happened. I will have a little chat with him later today," said McGonagall as she gave a gently squeeze on Harry's shoulders as the rest of the class filed into their seats.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
"Unbelievable, first day back, and I have a twelve inch essay do in three days," complained Ron.  
  
"Ron do you ever think that homework might be good for you," asked Hermione.  
  
"Ron you their mate?" Laughed Harry.  
  
Ron's mouth was now hanging wide open as he stared at Hermione in shock. "Hermione please don't ever say that again. I worry about you enough already with you reading all of those books without you going and saying things like homework maybe good for you," said Ron.  
  
"You said it," said Dean as he and Seamus came over to sit by them.  
  
"So are you guys ready for another meeting tonight?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean slowly. "Will meet you there."  
  
"What's up with those two," said Harry as he watched the two of them go and start talking to Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Beats me mate, but I'm excited," said Ron giving Harry a half smile.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````  
  
Later that night all of Harry's order where sitting around the Room of Requirements as Harry stood to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have anything planned tonight, but if any of you have any suggestions I would love to hear them," said Harry.  
  
As Harry waited numbly for the group to utter a sound he began feeling a little apprehensive. "So know one has anything they would like to learn or at least discuss," said Harry.  
  
"Tell him," whispered Anthony Goldstein.  
  
"T-tell me what?" Stuttered Harry.  
  
"Dean you agreed," said Seamus.  
  
"I can't," said Dean.  
  
"You can't tell me what," said Harry eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, Harry this isn't to hurt you in any way, but we don't want to do this any more," cried Parvati. "It's just that after the last attack, well we thought you were killed, and it just really hit us what we were doing. When we all saw you lying their bleeding after saving Ginny, Sarah, and."  
  
"And me," finished Hermione softly.  
  
"So you all want to stop," said Harry.  
  
"Not stop entirely," said Katie Bell. "Just not go into battle anymore."  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry softly. At first his anger was boiling over, but now it was all he could do to keep his head up.  
  
"Harry, we just began talking the night you were in the infirmary, and we all couldn't believe what all you were put through that night," said Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"But I've had the curse put on me before, and the griffin didn't do to much," said Harry.  
  
"Harry is not that we don't think you can take it. We don't think we can take it," said Ernie Macmillian.  
  
"You all are just as strong as me though," said Harry.  
  
"Your wrong there Harry," said Zacharias Smith. Listen I know we have had our differences in the past, but this is just coming from a friend's standpoint. None of us hear can just put our lives out there like you did for your friends," he continued before Harry cut him off.  
  
"But you all have done in twice now when you all went into battle. You just weren't in the situation I was in, or you would have done the same thing," said Harry.  
  
"You're not listening mate, you go right into things without a fear of dying, and well the rest of just can't do that. Man we are scared to death after seeing what You-Know-Who is capable of," said Zarcharias Smith.  
  
"But if we don't stand up to him now, then it may be to late," said Harry aghast.  
  
"Yeah well what if we die, I don't want to die and never see my parents again, you may not have." started Zacharias.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Fine, I understand," said Harry as he started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Harry we didn't want to hurt you," said Cho as she silently cried, but Harry didn't listen, he just continued out the door.  
  
"Well that just went swell didn't it," said Ron angrily.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
So what did you think? I bet you didn't see that coming, but then again I think most people at the age would have second thoughts to about going into war after that happened. You don't think Harry is giving up though do you? Nah, but you have to wait till next Saturday to find out what happens. Again thanks for the reviews, and if you are looking for any other good stories to read you should check out my favorite stories page. Just a few good one I like to read. Especially Realization, well until next Saturday have fun reading and stay safe. 


	20. The Bearded Man

Chapter 20  
  
The beginning of January had not began nearly as well as Harry had expected. Cold mornings, snow knee high, and an abundance of schoolwork was just a few of the problems that plagued Harry now. Not only had he started feeling Voldemort again through his scar and through odd body sensations, but also his best friends had, in all reality, abandoned him. He knew they were just scared, but them coping out on him had never crossed his mind.  
  
"Harry are you still upset with us?" Asked Hermione as he was pulled out of his reverie while they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room late that Saturday night.  
  
"No, I'm not mad, just a little disappointed is all," said Harry as he got up and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Is he still mad?" Whispered Parvati as she and the rest of the Gryffindors that were involved in the order walked over to where Hermione, Ron, and Sarah were sitting.  
  
"Yeah, but he'll get over it. He always does. Eventually," said Ron.  
  
"Do you thing we did the right thing by quitting?" Asked Ginny.  
  
As everyone looked at each other with saddened expressions, they knew that they had let Harry down, but in their own minds they felt relief.  
  
"Is it a bad thing that I am relieved that I don't have to fight anymore?" Asked Lavender.  
  
"If it is then I am wrong to," said Sarah.  
  
"I'm a horrible friend," groaned Ron. "Harry would walk into You- Know-Who's back yard for any of us, and we all left him to face everything alone. I'm his best friend, and now he knows that he cannot count on me, but I still know that I can count on him. Who does that leave Harry to lean on when he needs someone?" Asked Ron.  
  
"He has Dumbledore doesn't he?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes and no," said Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean," Asked Katie.  
  
"Something happened between those two after Sirius died, and it just seems that Harry doesn't feel as comfortable going to him as he used to," said Hermione.  
  
"How so?" Asked Dean.  
  
"Harry used to go to Dumbledore for assurance and help when he needed it, but now he wants to keeps it all to himself. Personally I think it is a little pay back for him keeping Harry in the dark for so long," said Ron.  
  
"I know he didn't and still doesn't tell him what is going on with his order, but what else did he keep from him that would make him so angry," Asked Alicia.  
  
"I don't know that either, but I do know that what ever it is has redefined Harry as a person. That is why he started his own order. Maybe it was to feel he was making a difference, but I think it went deeper then that," said Hermione.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you all what Dumbledore said to him," Asked Parvati shocked.  
  
"No he just closes himself off to everyone when we bring it up," said Sarah.  
  
"What ever it is must have been huge," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think we should tell Harry that we made a mistake, and that we still want to be in the order?" Asked Neville.  
  
"Yeah your right," mumbled Neville after everyone hung their heads low.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
"They quit, what do you mean they quit?" Asked Tonks shocked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so Nymphadora. Harry's order members have resigned, and no longer want to be a part of this war. That is why I have called this meeting here today," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I bet Potter is pretty upset with everyone right about now," growled Moody.  
  
"Poor Harry," groaned Tonks.  
  
"Well, I hate to say this, but I am happy. They were after all only children," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now at least we don't have to worry about them going off on their own," sighed McGonagall.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter seems to find himself in the middle of everything he shouldn't be, so rest assured if something were to come up, he'll be there messing things up again," Drawled Snape.  
  
"Shove it Snape!" Snapped Tonks.  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious," said Snape with a smirk.  
  
"How is he taken it?" Asked Remus glaring at Snape.  
  
"Ah, I believe Harry knew that this day would be coming sooner or later," sighed Dumbledore. However, he has merrily moved on without them, for I see him practicing his magical abilities every night on his own."  
  
"The boy is coming along quite nicely," said Moody.  
  
"That he is, that he is," grinned Dumbledore.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
Later that night Harry lay awake in bed long after the rest of his housemates had fallen to sleep. He wished very much to just be able to talk to Sirius about everything that was happening, but he knew that was no longer an option, so he tried to push everything to the back of his mind. The only problem was that for the last week he kept having the same dream over and over. He had dreamed about the saying once after he had returned back to Hogwarts this year, but it only occurred that one time. Now every night Harry could vividly see himself in the Department of Mysteries standing with Ron, Ginny, Nevielle, Luna, and Hermione while the Death Eaters talked to them. The odd thing was though that Harry could not here what they were saying, everything seemed to be on mute except for a silvery white bearded man that seemed to be speaking directly to Harry.  
  
".at the Solstice will come a new." said the figure of the old bearded man over and over.  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry would say over and over, but the voice would just repeat the saying louder each time till Harry thought his ears would bleed. Then he would wake up in a cold sweat.  
  
".at the Soltice will come a new." Said the bearded man.  
  
"What does that mean," said Harry.  
  
".AT THE SOLTICE WILL COME A NEW." Said the bearded man.  
  
"I don't understand, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Yelled Harry.  
  
Sitting straight up in bed, drenched in sweat Harry struggled to regain his breathing. "Again, It happened again," said Harry quietly. "I wasn't even aware I had fallen asleep."  
  
Walking over to his trunk Harry pulled out some dry clothes to change into, along with his Muarder's Map, and his Invisibility Cloak. Maybe it's time I went to the Library," said Harry.  
  
Slowly making his way out into the deserted hall, Harry found it was awkward moving under the cloak tonight. Probably from the lack of sleep, thought Harry as he turned down another corridor that led to the Library.  
  
After grabbing what seemed like a month worth of reading material, Harry headed to the back corner of the library where he began to scan through the books under the light of his wand.  
  
An hour later, and one highly flustered Harry, book after book was thrown to the side after not even mentioning a Solstice at all. "There has got to be a better way then this," groaned Harry.  
  
"Well hard work always pays off in the long run," said a voice above Harry.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?" Groaned Harry as he prepared himself for a long lecture.  
  
"Oh child, I have not been a professor in centuries," said the voice.  
  
"Okay, then who are you, and better yet, where are you?" Asked Harry as he began to scan the room for any sign of movement.  
  
"Well honestly son, I knew by the dark circles under your eyes that you apparently aren't sleeping well, but I think it's time you pay a visit to the school nurse," said the voice.  
  
"Oh, and I should listen to a voice that is speaking to me out of thin air," said Harry hotly.  
  
"Well the last time I checked, a solid object was not thin air," said the voice in an airily tone.  
  
"Well, if your so smart then why don't you tell me what a Solstice is, and when the next one is going to happen," said Harry quickly loosing his patience with the voice.  
  
"Son look above you," said the voice.  
  
"FINE!" Hissed Harry before he felt completely stupid. "Hello," said Harry as he lowered his wand so to not show his reddening face.  
  
"No need for that dear, your face is as red as your Gryffindor colors," said the portrait. "The name is Samantha Winter, and I would be happy to answer your question, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Really?" said Harry quickly straightening up.  
  
"Yes dear, but you must first promise me that you will try and get some sleep after I tell you," said the portrait.  
  
"Promise," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, a solstice is a time of year when the sun is farthest from the celestial equator," said the portrait.  
  
"What does it mean when a solstice becomes a new?" Asked Harry.  
  
"That makes no sense child. "A solstice occurs twice a year, and since the winter solstice occurred five days ago, the summer solstice will occur around June 22," said the portrait.  
  
"But what if someone told you that a solstice will bring a new?" said Harry.  
  
"Maybe someone is telling you that something is going to change at the time a solstice takes place," said the portrait softly.  
  
"Maybe it's a warning," said Harry. "But how do I know which solstice he was talking about."  
  
"A warning," said the portrait confused.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much Samantha, I think you have helped me out a great deal," said Harry.  
  
"Well you are most very welcome Mr. Potter," said the portrait as Harry rose to leave the library.  
  
"I better put these books back on my way out," said Harry.  
  
"No you just leave them here dear, I'll have someone put them away for you, and my lips are sealed that we spoke tonight," said the portrait.  
  
"Goodnight," said Harry as he slipped under the Invisibility Cloak once more and headed to the Gryffindore Common Room.  
  
It's got to be the next summer solstice, which is why I am having all of these strange dreams, thought Harry. "Wait. That's it. That is why my scar has been burning so much lately, and why I am feeling so many odd sensations running through my body. Voldemort is planning something," said Harry to himself. Turning back around and heading towards the library again, Harry decided that it may be time he check out a few books that may not be recommended to him otherwise.  
  
"Mr. Potter you promised you would get some sleep," said the portrait of Samantha.  
  
"Yes I know, and I will, I just have to get a few books for some light reading first," said Harry with a smile after recalling Hermione saying the same thing in their first year.  
  
"Very well dear, I believe you," said Samantha.  
  
"Alohomora!" Whispered Harry unlocking the door to the restricted section and walking in.  
  
"Silencio!" Whispered Harry. "Can't have you books spurting off at the mouth again now can we?" Laughed Harry recalling the screaming book in his first year.  
  
"Okay now where are the books that deal with the dark arts," mumbled Harry. "If I am going to be able to prevent what ever change that is supposed to happen at the next solstice then I must be prepared," said Harry while battling his conscience about reading books teaching the dark arts. "Their only dark if you use them to bring about darkness," said Harry to himself.  
  
Thirty minutes later Harry had three books in his arms that seemed to radiate a sort of danger from them. The Deadliest Curses, Conjuring Deadly Animals Into Battle Under Your Control, and How To Cause A Man To Die From Pain.  
  
"Bellatrix doesn't think baby Potter can cause her the pain she has caused me, think again," said Harry with a smirk as he sat off in the direction of his dormitory. "Since the fight now rest on my shoulders then I get to decide how I fight the battle," said Harry.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
Well there is another Chapter, number twenty. Sorry it isn't as long as the other ones, but I have been really pressed for time lately, and just barely made my updating deadlines. Just a few things to add. All of you were right in that Harry was not about to back down from his destiny. Rest assured though that he will not become the next dark wizard, he just got those books to aid him in his battle. The pain book though is just meant for two people, and two people only. Two guesses who. Anyway, thanks again for your reviews and I hope you all have a good week. 


	21. Best Friends

Twenty One  
  
"Mr. Potter will you please pay attention in my class," said McGonagall sharply as she noticed Harry drifting off to sleep at his desk.  
  
"S-Sorry professor," stammered Harry as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry before turning back to the chalkboard.  
  
"Harry what's with you today? Are you still upset with us?" Whispered Hermione.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" said Harry crossly. "No I am not mad, I've just been busy, all right?"  
  
"What are you busy doing?" Asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Just forget it!" Harry hissed as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, abruptly ending their conversation.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
Later that day after all classes where over and dinner was going on, Harry sneaked back to the Gryffindor Common Room to study some more on the books he nicked from the Library yesterday. As Harry opened the first book on pain he saw a grotesque drawing of a man bleeding from hundreds of small holes in his body.  
  
"Yuck," said Harry as he quickly flipped to the center of the book where he now saw a drawing of a woman who appeared to be screaming in pain.  
  
"This one doesn't seem to bad," said Harry to himself as he began to read the text below the picture.  
  
.The Discommode Curse, brother to the Cruciatus Curse, is one very rare and complex curse to inflict on another. To cast the curse on another, the caster must want nothing more then to see the recipient of the curse suffer. This curse was widely used for questioning in the fifteenth century after the Cruciatus Curse was deemed illegal. The only problem seemed to be that many of the ones in questioning died after several sessions of having the curse put on them.  
  
"So it's not as powerful as the Cruciatus Curse. Well then what's the bloody point!" said Harry as he threw the book down in disgust. There is only two curses that I need to know to get the job done, and I already know them."  
  
"Harry are you in here mate?" Asked Ron while Harry was still concealed behind his bed curtains.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Asked Harry as he stuffed the books under his pillow.  
  
"Well actually, Hermione, Sarah, and I were just wanting to talk with you for a while," said Ron.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood," said Harry.  
  
"Well what else is new," said Ron under his breath.  
  
"FINE, YOU WANT TO TALK!" Yelled Harry as he yanked back his bed curtains and stormed over to Ron. "THEN LEAD THE WAY. I HAVE A LOT THAT I WANT TO SAY TO YOU THREE ANYWAY!"  
  
As Harry followed Ron down the boy's staircase he could see Sarah and Hermione sitting tensely on the couch by the fire.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Sarah and Hermione in unison.  
  
"Humph," grunted Harry.  
  
"Mate, your being a real prat right about now, you know that?" Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah well at least I don't go abandoning my friends when they need me the most," replied Harry coolly.  
  
"Harry we didn't abandon you," said Hermione.  
  
"Well the last time I checked you did," said Harry.  
  
"Will you quit snapping at us, we are trying to say that we are sorry," said Ron.  
  
"I think I have earned the right to be a little crabby with you guys," said Harry as he turned to stare into the fire.  
  
"No you haven't Harry. Now you listen here, we didn't abandon you, we thought we were being rational. You almost died that night," said Hermione as Harry cut her off.  
  
"That's right Hermione, me, not you, ME! "I almost died for you two and Ginny, and I would do it again in a heart beat!" Said Harry absolutely shaking with anger.  
  
"I know, and I don't want to see that happen again," said Hermione in tears now.  
  
"Well it's going to happen regardless of whether you're there or not," said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Why do you care?" Muttered Harry.  
  
"Harry just because you don't have your order any longer doesn't mean you don't still have us. Yes we did quit your order too, but we did not stop being your friends. I know in my heart that if it come down to it again we will be there with you, we would go to the end of the earth for you," said Hermione as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Harry's heart sank with that last statement from Hermione because he knew what she said was true. "I know you guys would," said Harry as he walked over and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"We love you so much," cried Hermione.  
  
"I love you three too," said Harry.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
"So let me get this straight, you have to kill him or he has to kill you to keep everything in balance?" Asked Ron. As the three of them were sitting by the fire late that night after Harry told them about the Prophecy and why he started the order in the first place.  
  
"Honestly Ron, it's not that hard to comprehend," Hermione said shortly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well what makes you an expert on this subject?" Said Ron angrily.  
  
"I'm not and expert, I just listen better then you," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, all I know is that Harry is going to win and that's all that matters," said Ron.  
  
"Exactly!" said Sarah with a stiff nod.  
  
Harry and the rest set in silence for a while so that everyone could absorb the information that they had just been given. In many ways they all felt like their friend had been given a death sentence, but they were not going to go down without helping him to the best of their ability.  
  
"So it really comes down to this," said Hermione, rubbing her forehead. "Either you kill him, or he defeats you."  
  
"That's the gist of it," said Harry.  
  
"Okay. how's this for theory," said Ron excitedly. We make the Polyjuice Potion again and get some hair from a death eater. Harry sneaks into You-Know-Who's ranks and kills him behind his back. Then. Yeah. That's it. Then Harry pulls his Invisibility Cloak out from under his robe and walks out scotch free."  
  
"It's a thought, but how about we make that a last resort," offered Harry.  
  
"Okay, but if you use it, then we have to call it. The Ronald Special," said Ron with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Fine by me as long as he is dead," said Harry.  
  
"Well I think we should start preparing you for it then. You know, just like we did with the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. If my calculations are correct we have four months to get you ready," said Hermione.  
  
"How did you come up with that?" Asked Ron dumbfounded.  
  
"Well with Harry's research, he found that the next solstice will occur on June 22. That gives us roughly four months," said Hermione.  
  
"Then we must make every day count," said Sarah.  
  
"Well how do you propose we do that then. I mean I practice almost everyday, but I don't think I am making enough progress in my power. Voldemort has like a gazillion years on me," said Harry.  
  
"I know, that is why I think it would be best if the three of us take up different angles of your training," said Hermione.  
  
"That's a great idea," said Sarah.  
  
"I don't follow," said Ron.  
  
"Listen, I will focus on researching new shielding techniques, Sarah can work on more powerful charms, and you will have to work on his attacking spells," said Hermione.  
  
"Brilliant, I get the best subject," said Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now Harry, I know you have already become an Animagus, but you know being able to Transfigure things around you while in a battle could be a real asset," said Hermione.  
  
"No kidding, Voldemort did it during his duel with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I think I may see if McGonagall is still up for the extra help she offered me last year."  
  
"Good idea," said Hermione. Harry could already see that Hermione was in her element, and that he had his work cut out for him during the next couple of months.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are back," said Harry.  
  
"We never left," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, we've been here all along," said Ron with a mouthful of Berty Bott's Beans.  
  
"And we never will leave," said Sarah. "If you can't trust the people that love you, then who can you trust?" ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
D'you think it's too early to go and see Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said as they went down the spiral staircase towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I'll go see her after our Potions class. I have a free period the same time she does after Potions, so let's just leave it till break."  
  
Potions had rarely gone as slowly though. Harry kept checking his watch every few minutes, and he swore at one point that it had stopped working all together. When the bell finally rang, he told Hermione bye and hurried out into the corridors toward the Transfigurations classroom were he saw a group of flustered first years walking away from  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked as he made his way toward her desk where she still hadn't recognized his presence.  
  
"Hello, Potter," smiled McGonagall. Is this a friendly visit or are you trying to see if I will get you out of a detention?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that professor, I was just wondering if your offer for extra help was still good?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well what kind of things do you want to know that I am not teaching you in class?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Ah. How about how to Transfigure objects into animals," said Harry.  
  
"But you already know how to Transfigure several objects into different animals," said McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry gloomily seeing as how things weren't going as well as he had hoped. "I was just wondering how to Transfigure things into larger animals."  
  
"I see," said McGonagall as she stared hard at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it professor, it was a stupid idea," said Harry trying to wave it off.  
  
"No wait, I told you I will help you, and I will. So yes Mr. Potter, I would be happy to help you, but we must do it after class hours. Say around five in the evening every Tuesday and Thursday?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"That would be great," said Harry smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Yes, well is suppose it may be quite fun," said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you," said Harry.  
  
"Your quite welcome Harry, as long as you work hard" said McGonagall.  
  
"Don't worry about that professor," said Harry. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
"So what did she say," asked Sarah as Harry met up with everyone in the library.  
  
"It's a go with McGonagall. She said that she would help me out every Tuesday and Thursday at five in the evening," said Harry.  
  
"Splendid because I thought we could work on you putting our research to use every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," said Hermione.  
  
"Great but what about all of your study time you normally spend on your classes?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "This is more important."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well I hope you like it. I am sorry it was not posted on time, but I have been really hard pressed for time. I will try not to let it happen again, but if by chance it does, I will post an authors note. I hope you all enjoy, and if I could ask a favor. If any of you know how long the Hogwarts school year normally is I would appreciate your feedback. Well, until next Saturday, have fun and stay safe. 


	22. Sorry

Terribly sorry, but I am really bogged down with test at the moment. As of right now the next chapter should be up on the following Saturday. 


	23. Hogsmead Excursion

Chapter 22  
  
"Hermione, lets take a break already," said Ron pleadingly. "I'm  
exhausted."  
  
"Oh, honestly Ron, you haven't done anything, Harry here is doing all of the work and he's not complaining," said Hermione exasperatedly.  
  
"Ah, Hermione, that's because he's asleep," said Sarah while trying to hide her grin.  
  
"What?" Said Hermione as she turned to see Harry's head lying on an open book pertaining to blocking spells she had laid in front of him earlier.  
  
"I guess McGonagall's tutoring sessions are harder then I thought. Did anyone think to ask him how they are going?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, He says they are going fine, and that he is almost able to transfigure an object into a phoenix. For some reason that's the animal he is most keen on learning to conjure," said Sarah.  
  
"Well of course it is, Faukes, Dumbledore's phoenix, has helped Harry out several times when he has been in danger," said Hermione proudly.  
  
"Well maybe we should call it a night, I ne. Harry needs his sleep. Besides it's Friday and Harry told me Tonks wanted him to meet her in Hogsmead tomorrow. Apparently she wants Harry to have a little fun and try to get his mind off all the bad things that are happening. You don't want him looking exhausted when he sees her tomorrow now do you?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No, of course not, I would never want Harry to lose any more sleep then he already does," said Hermione. "I just want him to be ready, you know, for when the time comes."  
  
"We all do Hermione, but now we all need some sleep so I am going to bed," said Ron.  
  
"But what about Harry?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"What about him?" Asked Ron confused.  
  
"You can't just leave him here Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Why not, he's already asleep. I envy him right about now," said Ron with a sigh as both girls stared him down.  
  
"Alright, fine, you two go on up and I'll figure out a way to get him to our dorm," said Ron.  
  
"Knew you would see it our way," said Hermione brightly as both girls walked towards their own dorm room. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The next morning Harry awoke in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room to a load of ogling first years and a very stiff neck.  
  
"Hi," said a first year girl with blonde plaited hair shyly as Harry sat up slowly.  
  
"Hello," said Harry as he tried to rub out the crick in his neck. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kelly," said the girl brightening immensely from the attention Harry was paying her while the other first years looked on jealously.  
  
"Well Kelly, do you know if Ron, Hermione, or Sarah are still here or have they already gone down to breakfast?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Is that the people you are always with?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Yep, that would be them. Lively crew don't you think?" Asked Harry getting giggles from all the first years.  
  
"He doesn't look very lively now does he?" Asked Kelly as she motioned in the direction of the boy's staircase.  
  
"Never fully does unless it pertains to food or Quidditch," said Harry as he smiled and bid Kelly and the other first years goodbye.  
  
"Hey Ron, what did you leave me down here for all night? I think my neck would have appreciated a pillow instead of a book. I'm not Hermione you know," said Harry indignantly.  
  
"Don't know," said Ron with a smile. "Just don't tell Hermione or it will be my head."  
  
"Don't tell me what," said Hermione as she and Sarah walked up behind Ron.  
  
"Huh, oh, Ron left me down here all night and he told me not to tell you," said Harry with a smirk in Ron's direction knowing full well that Hermione was about to blow a fuse.  
  
"RON!" Shouted Hermione.  
  
"Wanker!" Hissed Ron as Harry and Sarah burst out laughing.  
  
"Deserved it," Said Harry smiling.  
  
"Did not!" Mumbled Ron  
  
"Ron I can't believe you sometimes you know that!" said Hermione.  
  
"I've been told, anyway, I'm hungry," said Ron. "Lets go get some food, you can complain then."  
  
After the four had a quick breakfast Harry bid the others goodbye as he departed for his meeting with Tonks.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Hey Tonks, I thought you wasn't going to make it there for a little bit," said Harry as Tonks walked over and plopped herself down quite ungracefully beside Harry. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Hey love, just got tangled up in a bit of unimportant stuff. Unavoidable really," said Tonks as she ruffled his hair.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that, I have a time with it as it is," said Harry as he glared lightly at her.  
  
"Ah, did poor little Potter wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," said Tonks cheerily.  
  
"Nah, it was a coffee table," said Harry.  
  
"Hah, been there before," said Tonks.  
  
"So what did you want to meet me for?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to see you, and check to see how things are going with everything. You know like school, Quidditch, girls, and how you're sleeping," said Tonks.  
  
"Great, wonderful, Sarah's fine, and never better," said Harry.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!" said Tonks snapping at him lightly.  
  
"Easy Tonks," said Harry.  
  
"Don't tell me to take it easy, you haven't written to me in over," Tonks said while ticking off days on her fingers. "Two bloody weeks."  
  
It was true, with all of the studying and training he had been doing with the others, writing to Tonks and Remus had completely slipped his mind. "Listen if you are mad at me for some ungodly reason then you best tell me now before I really let you have it," said Tonks angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Tonks, it's just, I've been rather busy with school. You know I got finals coming up pretty soon and well it kind of slipped my mind. Besides," said Harry narrowing his eyes. "You haven't written to me either. You think you're the only one that worries. I spend half my time wondering when I'm going to lose someone else I love, so don't get all nippy at me, your just as much to blame as I am," said Harry hotly.  
  
Now it was Tonks turn to squirm under Harry fierce glare. "Sorry sweetie, I know it's rough on you, it's just I had got in a patter of writing after I got a letter from you, and got kind of pissy whey you hadn't written in so long. It's a women thing I can assure you," she said smiling wanly over at him.  
  
"It's all right, I'm sorry too," said Harry dropping the hateful glare to smile brightly at her.  
  
"Well then now that that's settled, lets go have some fun," Tonks said pulling Harry from his seat and heading for the door.  
  
"What you got planned?" Asked Harry as they walked out into the bright morning sun.  
  
"You know me, I don't plan things, I just go wherever my feet take me," said Tonks happily.  
  
"Well then you might want to let go of my hand, your feet tend to make you see the ground far to much for my liking," said Harry.  
  
"Watch it Potter, and just for the wise crack, your just going to have to hold my hand the entire time," said Tonks. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Harry that's the most fun I've had in years, it's to bad you got to head back now," said Tonks as the two of them walked back up the cobble road towards Hogwarts as the sun began to set over Hogwarts.  
  
"Tonks, thanks for doing this, I haven't really been aloud to leave Hogwarts with out a lot of people around me the entire time," said Harry.  
  
"It was nothing really," said Tonks.  
  
"How did you manage to let Moody and Dumbledore let you spend the day with me alone anyway. Not that I mind in the least, actually this has been one of the best treats you could have possibly given me, I'm just curious," said Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to get mad at me," said Tonks not quite meeting his gaze.  
  
"What," said Harry stopping to face Tonks.  
  
"Sweetie, we haven't been alone since we left the Three Broomsticks, that's why I was so late. I had to go over with Moody exactly where we were planning on going and when. We've been followed by several people the whole day," said Tonks as she watched Harry's face lose its once happy appearance.  
  
Harry gave her a quick nod and continued to walk back towards Hogwarts leaving Tonks to catch up with his fast pace.  
  
"Hun, slow down, please. I knew you would be upset, that's why I didn't tell you to begin with," said Tonks as she hurried to catch up with him. "It's for your own protection you know," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Tonks, I'm touched that you went through all the trouble so that I could have some fun, it's just not the same when you know you're being watched the whole time," said Harry with a sigh. "I just thought for once I wasn't having every move I made watched by others."  
  
"I know it must be rough, but at least it's with people you know," said Tonks.  
  
"Yeah, well lets see how you like it if someone is watching your every move," said Harry testily before he quickly apologized for snapping at Tonks again. "I just don't think I can take my whole life being like this."  
  
The rest of the walk was met with silence until they approached the front entrance. "You know Harry, it won't always be like this," said Tonks as she hugged him goodbye.  
  
"No the odds are not favoring me there," whispered Harry in her ear before smiling lightly at Tonks and then turning to head through the front doors of Hogwarts.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Well there you have it. I know it's rather short for the length of time it has taken me to get this chapter out, but what can you do with tests bearing down on you. Thank you for your understanding and the next chapter is already started. I was going to put them both together, but I kind of liked Harry's last line to Tonks and decided to end it here. So until next Saturday have fun and stay safe. 


	24. The Return Trip

Chapter 23  
As June rolled around Harry and the rest of the school were immersed in their end of the year exams. He felt he had done exceptionally well in Charms, Transfigurations, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, his Potions final was another story. Snape appeared to have made it his personal vendetta to keep him from making a descent score on his Potion's exam.  
  
"Don't worry about him Harry, even though you didn't get your potion just right, I'm sure you did okay on your written exam," said Hermione as they walked out of the Potions class after there exam.  
  
"Bloody git, he makes me so angry sometimes Hermione, I feel I could just explode whenever he talks to me," said Harry through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know, he makes us all feel that way, except for the Slytherins, but that's not the point" said Hermione as they both wondered down to the lake where they were supposed to meet Ron and Sarah.  
  
"Harry!" Yelled Sarah as he and Hermione approached a rather large tree by the lake that Sarah and Ron were sitting under.  
  
"Hey mate, Snape didn't give you to much heat did he?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Nah, about the same as always, I'm just glad the tests are over, I'm exhausted.  
  
"Yeah me to, no more studying till next year," said Ron brightly.  
  
"You okay Harry, you seem kind of tense," said Sarah as she rested her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, just got a lot of things on my mind," said Harry.  
  
"Well here, maybe this will help," said Sarah as she moved around behind him and began to message his back and shoulders. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you," said Harry.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," said Sarah brightly.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how about it," said Ron as he watched longingly as Sarah rubbed lazy circles on Harry's back.  
  
"No way, don't even think about it," said Hermione.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you one afterwards," said Ron. "Please."  
  
"Fine, but only for a little bit," said Hermione exasperatedly.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
Back in Dumbledore's office things where not quite so calm. "I just don't get it, he began like he did the last time he began his rein of terror, but now he's laying low. It just doesn't make any since," said Moody gruffly as he paced back and forth in front of McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Has Harry had any more visions?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"No, I think he has finally managed to block most of Voldemorts attempts to enter his mind," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I am sure he would tell you if he had another one," said McGonagall.  
  
"That I am not so sure of any more Minerva. Harry still trust me, yes, but after denying him entry into the order, not telling him the prophecy like I should have, and avoiding all contact with him last year. Harry and our relationship is not as close as it once was," said Dumbledore with a small sigh.  
  
"The boy still has an enormous amount of respect for you Albus," said Moody.  
  
"Yes, but an old man's mistake has left a jagged scar on his heart that is taking some time to repair," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you know that he has been coming to me for help twice a week for the last month on Transfigurations?" Asked McGonagall looking for a topic to brighten her friend and colleague's heart.  
  
"Yes I am, and has he succeeded transfiguring an object into a phoenix?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Y-Yes he has, he Transfigured a goblet into a phoenix yesterday, but how did you know that?" Asked McGonagall dumbfounded.  
  
"Alas Minerva, I have kept my eye on young Harry ever since he stepped through those great oak doors six years ago," said Dumbledore. "I have rejoiced along with him and felt his heartache with every step he has taking while in this castle."  
  
"He still loves you Albus, make no mistake on that," said McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "Moody have you made arrangements for Harry's watcher the first week home from school?"  
  
"That's why I'm here Albus. Tonks has tried her hardest to get off work, you know how close she has gotten with him now, but Fudge the old fart has laden her with a pile of paper work. Remus will be out of commission if you know what I mean. Molly could not do much in the sort of protection, and Aurthur is in the same boat as Tonks. I've tried all my other sources, but we have everyone else out on assignment. Do you think he would be alright for a week till our people get back?" Asked Moody.  
  
"It appears I have more bad news to trouble Harry with now," said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Harry will not be able to leave his house at all till a guard can be with him," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But you can't expect him to stay confined inside a house with those Muggles for a whole week. They are horrible," said McGonagall.  
  
"I know, which is why I am afraid this will put another riff into our already strained relationship," said Dumbledore without a hint of twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Harry, do you really think Voldemort is going to attack you at the next solstice?" Asked Ron as he turned around to return the favor to Hermione shoulders.  
  
"Probably," said Harry as he began to turn to return the favor to Sarah as well.  
  
"No it's all right Harry, I like drawing shapes on your back, besides you have been the one under all the added pressure. Just, how can you be so calm about all of this? I'm terrified for you," said Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, Harry you are under a lot of pressure, and I still think you should tell Dumbledore about your dreams," said Hermione.  
  
"Listen Hermione, Dumbledore has enough to deal with without him having to listen to my dreams. Besides, the prophecy said that I have to defeat Voldemort, so it really doesn't matter if Dumbledore is their or not," said Harry.  
  
"But aren't you even a little worried about what will happen if he shows up at your house?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm tired Sarah, all of this has been looming over my head for so long that it's a relief that it could all be over in another week," said Harry.  
  
"Well it's beginning to get late, maybe we should head to the Great Hall for dinner," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved. Hey mate, after you defeat Voldy-You-Know, do you want to come stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah Ron, that would be great," said Harry smiling at the confidence his friends had in him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
As the last week of school passed and everyone was boarding the train at Hogsmead station Harry found he was having a hard time pulling his eyes away from the place he called home for so long. He made it a special point to say a goodbye to all of his professors minus Snape, and to all of his friends that he knew he wouldn't see on the train. The only dampening point throughout his last week was when Dumbledore had called him into his office to tell him that he had to stay inside the house with the Dursleys for a whole week. However, he couldn't bring himself to voice his disapproval with is aged and beloved Headmaster.  
  
"Oi Harry, now you take care of yourself now, you'll be back here before you know it," said Hagrid as Harry hugged him before he got on the train.  
  
"Hagrid, you want to know something before I leave?" Asked Harry as he stepped back from the door of the train.  
  
"What's that," said Hagrid with a big grin on his hairy face.  
  
"You were the first friend I ever had, and I'll never forget that. I made a wish the day I turned eleven, knowing full well that it wouldn't happen. I wished that just once, for one day, I would have a real friend who would take me away from the Dursleys. You made that wish come true Hagrid, and that was the greatest gift you could have ever given me," said Harry. "I'll see yah Harid."  
  
"B-bye Harry," said Hagrid, as he seemed to have become fixated to where he was standing.  
  
On the train ride home the weather seemed to be the complete opposite of the way Harry was feeling inside. With a bright blue sky and warm weather, everyone seemed to be in high spirits, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sarah.  
  
"Harry this isn't a good idea, we have to tell someone, please!" Cried Hermione as tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, you know this is how it has to be, remember what Hagrid told us at the end of our fourth year? What will come, will come, and that is when we must do something about it. Well, that time has come for me, and I'm going to do something about it. Besides, I tend to fight better alone," said Harry.  
  
"You be careful mate, you're my best friend you know, and I don't particularly feel like finding a replacement," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, and it's to hard to find a new boyfriend, especially when I prefer the one I got," said Sarah as she rested her tear stained face on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you guys," said Harry. "But I do need you to play it cool when we get off the train. I don't want to be alerting any of the order members."  
  
"Don't worry about that Harry, I'll make sure everything goes okay," said Ron.  
  
With those last words the rest of the journey passed pleasantly as the four of them relished in the remaining time they had promised to each other. Harry wished it could have gone on like this for the rest of his life, to be normal, but as he had learned on to many occasions, time would never slow down when something unpleasant awaited him. As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the train station, the four of them gathered their things, and prepared to leave the train.  
  
"Watcher Harry!" Have a good trip?" Said Tonks as she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Yeah, I wish it could have lasted forever," said Harry as Mrs. Weasley swooped in for her death hug on Harry.  
  
"It's so good to see you again dear, I promise we will have you out of your relatives house in no time," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, I'm going to hold you to that now," said Harry, as Remus rested his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"There here Harry, you want me to help you with your stuff?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, I was wondering though if you would keep this?" Asked Harry as he handed Remus and closed letter.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Nothing of great importance, just don't open it," said Harry.  
  
"Got yah, don't open it. Well, what do you want me to do with it then."  
  
"Just hang on to it, it may come in useful," said Harry as he shocked Remus by hugging him before he left.  
  
Walking away from the ones he began to look at as his true family was the hardest thing Harry had to do, but with great determination at a strong will to make sure he kept up his end of the bargain, he walked with his head up in front of the Dursleys out of the train station to meet his fate.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ah, only a couple of more chapters left. See I told you I wouldn't stop this fiction before it was finished. So look for the next chapter next Saturday, but if I am delayed, then it will be out no later then the following Saturday. Until then, have fun reading, and stay safe. 


End file.
